


Runts Make Petty Kings

by notmyyacht



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Height Differences, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intersex Jotun, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster Loves Science, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Redemption, Slavery, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, discussions of accountability, space adventures, taking artistic liberties with infinity stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Loki's demons have come back to bite him. In an attempt to shake them off, he comes face-to-face with the woman he thought would merely be a heartbeat in his brother's life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow we're finally here!! SO I originally wrote this fic for National Novel Writing Month back in November, meaning the bulk of it is finished. But I'll be uploading it as I edit it chapter by chapter and updating tags as I go. I wanted to get at least the prologue finished before Infinity War comes out and I'm glad I accomplished that! =D With that said, any infinity stone usage/plot will be vastly different because I wrote this before we even had a trailer lol 
> 
> Shout-out to the AMAZING viennainspringtime(tumblr)/DownToTheSea(ao3) who agreed to be my beta for this!! <33 I know I wouldn't have any semblance of confidence with this if I didn't have her backing me up the whole way.
> 
> This is probably the longest fanfic I've ever written and I can't wait to share it with you!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I'm able to. For now, hope you guys enjoy it!!

“Am I cursed?”

“No.”

“Then what am I?”

Odin remembered the way the infant had felt in his hands. So small and innocent, so afraid.

“You are my son.”

Loki turned around, revealing the blue skin long ago concealed. In his red eyes burned the truth. Odin could see it staring back at him and for the first time he regretted taking the child from the temple. His child.

“What more than that?”

\--

 

 

The war had lasted years. Asgard had always had rough ties with Jotunheim, but the Frost Giants had crossed the line. Asgard merely did what was necessary so the Nine Realms would feel safe. Especially Midgard; it was a small, primitive world that saw the Asgardians as more than heroes defending them from the monsters that desired their world – to them, Asgardians were gods.

Odin All-Father did not fancy himself a god. Like everything, he too would die someday and his legacy would live on. But it was not his legacy that worried him now. No, that was taken care of by his beloved wife back home. Never would he have to worry about that again.

Odin looked across his troops. The scattered flickering lights of camp were a sight he had seen so often. He hoped that it would soon become only a memory. He breathed in the crisp air. Jotunheim was a frozen rock floating in space, full of monsters that had nothing better to do than terrorize primitive worlds.

“We must defend Midgard,” he had told Frigga. If Frigga wasn’t pregnant at the time, she would have argued to go with him and fight by his side. Sometimes he wished she had.

Odin felt the familiar pang in his chest. He missed Frigga; he longed for her touch, he felt lost without her guidance. He also missed the son he had not laid eyes upon yet. He did not have to worry about him, but he missed him just the same. How big was he? Had he taken his first few steps? And he missed Asgard, his home.

It was for those reasons that he was here. He must end this. Far too many Asgardians had fallen already. Odin was weary of losing so many of his people, but they had made it to Jotunheim. They made it this far; it was a noble sacrifice. He took another deep breath of the chill air. They were close to finishing this, he could feel it.

He spied movement in the corner of his eye –General Tyr, on one knee.

“All-Father,” he said, “a Jotun messenger is here. He says he only wishes to speak with you.”

Odin craned his neck to look from where Tyr had come. Sure enough, a frost giant grunt stood there, looking impatient. Odin nodded to Tyr. “I will hear him.”

 

The meeting was to be in a cave, far from any Jotun city, far from the Asgardian camp. At last, he had been given an opportunity to talk peace without further death on either side. Tyr insisted that it was some sort of trap.

“We do not know that,” Odin rebutted. “King Laufey wants to end this war just as much as we do. If there is a chance we can negotiate an end peacefully, then we must take it.”

Odin was to come to the cave with only with only his right-hand man. He had reluctantly allowed Tyr to arrange for a small cavalry to follow. It might’ve been perhaps overly cautious, but Tyr was a wise, loyal general and Odin valued his advice.

“They will keep their distance unless there is treachery,” Tyr said.

The cave sat on the side of a mountain, overlooking a frozen lake. The cavalry would be far too discernible out in the open. They were ordered to fall back further behind than planned.

Tyr frowned at the inability to see his two dozen men from where they trekked across the lake.

“Relax, General,” said Odin.

“I fear I will not be able to relax until we leave this cold, accursed place.”

“In that case, I recommend feeding that fear into vigilance should your suspicions come to light.” Odin looked about the mouth of the dark cave. He paused, closing his eyes and holding his hand out in front of him; under his breath he muttered a spell. The uttered words allowed magic to flow through him to the palm of his hand where it sparked at the tips of his fingers.

Tyr watched as a ball of golden light grew in Odin’s hand to the size of a melon. It floated up above their heads, cutting through the black. Odin opened his eyes and they moved forward.

The path inside the cold cave twisted and turned. The further they ventured from the mouth, the more tepid the temperature became. For the first time in days, both Asgardians felt comfortable in their garb, although neither felt at all at ease.

“How much farther is the end of this damned tunnel?” Tyr said. The ice-slicked walls reflected the ball of light and cast shadows that would make a child cry. Odin could sense Tyr getting more and more perturbed as they proceeded.

They turned a final corner and spied at the end of the tunnel what waited there. The tunnel opened into a bubble of space, with a fire at the center. Two frost giants were waiting for them. The first, a large female Jotun adorned with what Odin hoped were animal skins across her breasts and around her hips. From her neck hung a necklace of bones with a human skull settled at her sternum. She ceased pacing to glare at them.

Odin could recall seeing her on the battlefield, slaughtering his men with a manic grin on her face. He could not remember if he had heard her name, but that bloodthirst he had seen was familiar to him.

The other frost giant that sat in front of the fire he did recognize. King Laufey.

Laufey calmly lifted his head and looked directly at Odin. He looked as tired as Odin felt. There was no ambush, no trap. Odin felt a strange sense of kinship with the Jotun king. Here they were, two leaders ready to end a war.

“Come closer, All-Father,” said Laufey, “I did not ask you here to do you or your general any harm.”

Tyr remained where he was as Odin stepped forward.

“King Laufey, I can only assume you’ve summoned me here to negotiate an armistice?”

“I have.”

“Your terms?”

Laufey uncrossed his arms and stood tall and proud.

“We will cease our attacks on Midgard and any other realm under Asgard’s protection.” He paused, regarding Odin, then continued, “You and I both know there are other worlds beyond Yggdrasil. These worlds we will be allowed to explore if we so desire. But we will leave the Nine Realms be. The Jotuns were once a noble race before you and your witch executioner stunted our reach into the stars. I am willing to put that transgression behind us.”

“Is that all you have to say?” asked Odin, wanting Laufey to lay all his demands out first before addressing any of them.

“No. Jotunheim and Asgard have been enemies for far too long. I propose an alliance to make sure a war like this one never happens again.”

Odin was silent for a few minutes, considering all of Laufey’s demands. The giantess began to pace again. Tyr eyed her, but stood stoically, waiting for his king to make a decision.

Finally Odin spoke.

“Laufey, may I speak to you in private? Out of earshot from both my general and yours?”

Laufey narrowed his eyes, questioning. Then he turned to the giantess. “Leave us, Skadi.”

Fury flashed across her face. She bared her teeth and glared daggers at Odin, but said nothing.

“Wait for me outside, General,” Odin said to Tyr. He could see in Tyr’s eyes that he wanted to protest, but instead he bowed, fist on his chest. Both he and Skadi quietly shot vicious glances at each other as they left the two kings alone.

Once they were gone, Odin locked his gaze with Laufey’s.

“Laufey, am I correct that we both want what is best for our people?”

“Of course.”

“Then we are in agreement that this war _must_ end. I will agree to your proposed alliance. Two worlds united can secure peace more efficiently than broken. It is time we end the violence between our people.”

Laufey nodded, the corner of his mouth turning upward.

Odin paused, then continued. “However, I will not agree to allow you to bring harm to other worlds. By doing so, Asgard will be condoning such actions, which we do not.”

Laufey’s small expression of triumph vanished from his face.

“You have an alternative proposal?” he asked.

“I do.”

“I’m listening.”

Odin took a step forward. This was foolish, he kept telling himself. _But necessary_. His son would understand when he was grown. A king must make sacrifices.

“In many cultures marriages can bring about the end of a war and unite kingdoms. I know you have no children of your own at this time.”

“That is correct,” Laufey said, eyeing Odin with caution.

“If we were to unite our kingdoms with a child that was both Asgardian and Jotun, would you agree to my terms? That Jotunheim will no longer bring destruction to other worlds, both inside the Nine Realms _and_ beyond. That this war may come to an end and our people become allies. If there was a child of both our worlds on the throne, would you agree for war to end between us forevermore?”

Laufey stared at Odin, his brows drawn together in disgust. Odin anticipated an outburst of anger for even proposing such an abomination. But the All-Father thought his terms logical, so he waited for Laufey to think it over.

There was no eruption of anger. Instead, Laufey’s expression of disgust abruptly changed to one of deep consideration. It would bring a peaceful end to this feud... but they would be confined to Jotunheim… _and Asgard_ … although the child would not be pure-blood, they would be a _Jotun_ on the throne…

He regarded Odin again.

“Who would be this future king’s parents? Surely your queen would not take kindly to you mating with a Jotun?”

“My queen would understand. Even if it takes time for her to warm to it, she will eventually. Whether she does or not is not your concern.”

Laufey narrowed his eyes at him, but made no comment on the matter.

“This child, they shall be mine as well?” he asked.

Odin blinked.

“Naturally,” he replied.

Laufey spent another ten minutes thinking and pacing around the fire before he came to a decision. He stopped in front of Odin and extended his arm.

“I agree to your terms.”

Odin smiled, only slightly, before clasping Laufey’s large wrist with his gloved hand.

 

The armistice was the longest months Odin ever endured. Both sides itched to do battle. All they knew was that a treaty was in development, something to end the fighting and bring peace. They knew not what, or who.

The Asgardian camp echoed with hopes of returning to the shining city and questions of why they were still there. Tyr knew of Odin’s plans, of the treaty.

“We must be ready if the frost giants decide to attack before the truce is complete,” he would tell his men. It would quiet them, but unease filled every soldier’s heart. There was something their king was not telling them. Not that they would ever dare turn against him. No, they followed with the utmost loyalty.

 

Laufey spent the pregnancy in a state of vigilance. He secluded himself in his chambers so that his people would not see the change. Laufey knew Odin to be honorable and keep his end of the bargain. But this was war and although he trusted Odin enough, he needed to be ready if there was any treachery. As a precaution, he kept his scout circling the Asgardian camp.

Only Skadi knew who the father was, and was sworn to keep it a secret until the birth. Laufey ignored her judging glares at his stomach. Some days Laufey wished Asgardians were born the way Jotuns were, so that the burden of carrying the child would not have to fall onto him.

The act of conception itself had been loveless, but not without any spark. In fact, Laufey would later recall the encounter as rather pleasurable. As expected, it had started out awkward, but once they had begun, neither seemed to want it to end. Disgust or pleasure, it didn’t matter. _It was necessary_ , he repeated to himself. A Jotun would sit upon the throne of Asgard, and then they could conquer the vast worlds without Odin to stop them. All Laufey needed was patience.

 

The sun never rose on Jotunheim. It was always dark, always cold. There was no morning, no night on the day Laufey summoned his most trusted to his side. The child was coming.

The pain was excruciating. A midwife scurried about the room, tending to her lord’s needs. Skadi stood stoic in the corner of Laufey’s chambers, silently listening to his screams.

A knock came to the door. The midwife rushed to it and cracked it open.

“My lord, it is Ake,” she informed her king.

“Let him enter,” Laufey growled.

Ake kneeled at the head of Laufey’s bed.

“What could you possibly have to inform me of at this time?” Laufey snapped. Ake bowed his head lower.

“My lord, I have learned something about the All-Father that is of vital importance regarding your treaty with him.” Ake risked a look into Laufey’s eye. Of course he knew. He was a good spy, a good scout. It would be foolish to think that Laufey could keep such a secret from him.

“What news do you have for me?” he said.

Ake bowed his head again.

“King Odin has a son, my lord. An Asgardian firstborn son. The child was born not long after the war for Midgard had begun. I need not tell you that Asgardian tradition generally has the firstborn rule…”

Laufey narrowed his red eyes at Ake.

“Leave,” he snarled.

Ake gave one final bow before leaving the room.

“A son!?” he roared. “Was this all just a ploy to humiliate me? To humiliate Jotunheim!?”

“I told you not to trust that old fool!” Skadi sneered.

Laufey turned to tell her to shut her mouth, but the sudden shock of pain cut his words off and a replaced them with a scream.

 

“A son, my lord…”

Laufey didn’t like the midwife’s tone. It was one of confusion and disappointment. Laufey opened his eyes and held his arms out to hold the crying infant. Child of Odin or not, it was _Laufey’s_ son. The news of its older half-brother’s existence did not change that. He would hold and care for his child.

What was placed in Laufey’s arms was the tiniest Jotun babe he’d ever seen –no, only half-Jotun. The infant’s red eyes spilled tears. Laufey didn’t dare try to wipe the child’s cheeks, for if he did he would surely harm it.

“So small…” Surely a creature that was half-Jotun would be much larger, even if it was half-Asgardian as well. The child had softer skin as well. No iced features on its head, nothing sharp or hard. So small, so soft… so Asgardian.

Something deep inside Laufey burned.

“A _runt_.”

 

All the Asgardians received in warning was a low rumble of the Jotun army marching – running - towards their camp.

Orders were given; the Einherjar took up arms, ready for battle, prepared for death.

 _Laufey has gone back on his word. I am such a fool_. _Always such a fool_ , was all Odin could think as his troops rallied. He put on his helmet, ready to fight beside them.

 

Hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks.

Odin heard nothing from Laufey. No messenger, no hope for armistice.

Even in Jotunheim, the frost giants were no match for Asgard. They were driven back into their cities, into their crumbling towers. The capital city looked as if a storm had blown through it. If ever it was glamorous, now it was rubble. There was no palace where the royal Jotun family lived. What used to be a throne room was destroyed in a battle that lasted three days.

All that was left were the Jotun holy grounds of their ancestors. A piece of the city centered on a large building with two towers that reached towards the sky. It had been built back when the Jotuns prided themselves on religion alongside being a warrior. Back before they knew of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Now there were no Jotun priests, no prayers; only the temples and the relics from long ago.

 

Laufey brushed the pad of his thumb against the infant’s forehead. The infant smiled up at him and reached out a small hand, his fingers grasping at air. Laufey wrinkled his nose.

Outside the temple, he could hear the roar of battle growing nearer. If it were to reach the depths of the temple, it would surely end up killing the infant, if it didn’t starve to death first. What would be more merciful?

The ground shook, dust fell from the old ceiling. It was time.

Laufey placed the infant on the stone altar. It was an open spot in the middle of the room. The child could easily fall from the altar, or be crushed by a caved-in ceiling. Yes, this was the right place to leave the bastard.

“Goodbye, my son.”

The infant let out a shriek, its parent no longer in sight. His cries echoed off the temple walls, unheard.

 

 The frost giant army pulled back even further to their most sacred temple. Odin had his army surround the towers. It was time to end this.

 “My king,” Tyr said, running to catch up to Odin with a fist over his heart. “My king, we have them backed into a corner. Should we not have them issue surrender?”

“They will not surrender without a fight. I must find their leader. Only once he is subdued will the rest fall in line. Any word on Laufey’s whereabouts? Who has seen him?”

“That is why I have sought you out, my lord. I just spoke with an Einherjar who spotted the coward king running up the side of the temple.”

Odin stopped in his tracks, then whipped around to look at Tyr, eyes widened.

“He’s gone to fetch the Casket of Ancient Winters!”

 

Odin and Tyr rushed for the staircase along the side of the tallest tower. The steps were steep and iced over. He heard Tyr give a disgruntled mumble about how frost giants could get up them with such ease.

At last they reached the scaffold where the Casket was kept. Open to the cold air, with a ceremonial arch high above them, the space had a wall on one side and a set of stairs on the other, connecting the two towers of the temple. In the center of the scaffold was the Casket. Laufey stood on the opposite side of it, glaring red and sullen. For the second time Odin felt empathy for the Jotun king.

Laufey had been waiting. His arm frozen into a sharp point, but he made no move.

“All-Father, you look weary,” he commented. To his left was a lean frost giant with a black mohawk that fell limply to the left. Odin recognized him as the scout Ake that Tyr’s men had once discovered lurking about their camp when the war was still on Midgard. That time felt so long ago.

Odin turned his attention back to Laufey. How had their truce gone so wrong? Had they not an understanding?

“What happened to the child, Laufey?” he asked.

“It’s dead.” Without warning, Laufey gritted his teeth and leapt over the Casket. He brought his ice down upon Odin, who managed to lift Gungnir in time before Laufey could make contact.

Before Tyr could intervene to defend his king, Ake let out a roar and grabbed at Tyr’s helm, pulling it off. It landed on the floor with a _clang_ while Tyr jabbed his sword at Ake’s arm. The blade made contact and Ake’s left hand went flying off the side of the tower.

Ake let out a scream and groped the bleeding stump. Tyr shook his head at how pathetic the scout was and drove his sword into Ake’s gut. Ake emitted another yell and swung his good arm, backhanding Tyr into the wall. The back of Tyr’s skull collided with the stone and his body went limp. Ake’s head lolled forward before, like his hand, he fell lifeless from the tower.

Odin glanced over from his battle with Laufey just in time to observe his general fall unconscious to the cold stone floor. There was no time to react. Laufey was ruthless and brutal in his attacks and Odin was pulled back into his own fight.

Laufey advanced with his jagged, frozen arm again and again at Odin, each time blocked by Gungnir. Odin curved the spear low, catching Laufey’s legs, causing him to fall forward. Before Odin could catch his breath, Laufey was on his feet again.

“Why did you go back on our truce?” Odin kept his voice calm. He had to.

“You already had an heir. It was _you_ who lied to me!” Laufey’s voice rumbled like thunder.

“It is true, Frigga and I have a son, but I did not declare him to inherit my throne. I would have kept my promise. Laufey, our child would have become king.”

“The child was an abomination!”

Odin paused. “Was? Laufey, what did you do? Where’s our child?”

“I told you, it’s dead.”

Odin felt something swell inside of him. His child was dead… he never even met it, but Laufey had killed it. Tears welled in the All-Father’s eyes. He bared his teeth and jumped at Laufey, Gungnir high in the air.

Laufey swung his frozen left arm, deflecting the spear and leaving the All-Father’s face vulnerable. With a grin of triumph, Laufey at once thrust upward with his right arm, driving the sharp point into Odin’s face.

Odin dropped to the floor with an agonized howl. Laufey stared down at him, watching him curl in slightly on himself.

“We could have done great things, Odin All-Father. It’s a shame it’s come to this,” he said.

Odin clutched his eye and looked up at Laufey with his remaining one. Blood oozed between his fingers. In Laufey Odin saw his own failures. Yes, it was a shame.

He jumped to his feet and swung Gungnir, knocking Laufey off-balance. Laufey’s ankles met the bottom of the staircase. Odin shot a ball of searing hot energy from Gungnir into Laufey’s middle, causing him to fall onto the staircase behind him.

Laufey cried out, but recovered quickly and rushed at Odin, shoving him up against the opposite wall. He held Odin there by the throat, feet dangling. The blood from Odin’s eye dripped down his beard onto Laufey’s wrist.

“I’m almost sorry to have to kill you,” said Laufey, raising his free arm. Odin didn’t take his good eye off Laufey’s face as the arm froze into a sharp point. Laufey drew his arm back, ready to strike a final blow. It never came.

The searing pain of Gungnir made contact with Laufey’s side, sending him flying backward. He landed on his back. He moved to get up, but stopped short at the spear in his face. Odin held him there.

“Surrender,” he said. One more hit from Odin’s great weapon, and it was certain Laufey would die.

Tyr regained consciousness just in time to hear Laufey say two words.

“I surrender.”

Tyr pulled himself to his feet.

“My lord!” he said.

“General,” said Odin, his gaze not leaving Laufey, “I want you to inform our troops that this war is over. Take the Casket and hold it above both armies. They will cease fighting.”

Tyr blinked a few times, still woozy, but quickly regained his posture and bowed to Odin. He approached the Casket and took it into his hands. It was over.

 

The battlefield was barren and bloody. Casualties still had not been accounted for on either side. With the Casket in the hands of the Asgardians, the Jotuns were finished. They allowed Asgard to reap their spoils –not that there was much that Asgardians deemed worthy of ‘treasure.’

Once all of this was done, Odin and Laufey would write a new treaty, one that favored Asgard and left nothing for Jotunheim. Such was the way of it.

But there were a few hours left before Odin was to meet with Laufey. For now, he wished to be alone.

Odin walked through the vacant temples. So quiet now. As he turned a corner, he spied an opening into the tower. There was no door, just a dark passageway. He entered it.

The passageway was not very long and only led to a stairway. He ascended the long, winding stone stairs. Odin’s footsteps echoed through the walls. Then he heard it. It was so soft, he had to stop mid-step to hear it properly. Surely it couldn’t be?

Odin quickened his pace. He came upon a light that grew brighter the further up he went. The stairs suddenly opened up into a single room. It resembled the open room between the pillars where the Casket was kept, save for the tomb-like enclosed feeling in this room. There was only one torch on the wall and an altar at the center of the room.

Upon the altar was a baby. Odin approached the child. Small, for a giant’s offspring, but blue with similar markings to those all Jotun carried.

Laufey had left the child here to die, Odin realized. This was _his_ child.

He scooped up the crying infant into his arms.

 _He’s beautiful_ , he thought. “My son.”

Odin thought of the last infant he had held in his arms. She, too, had been beautiful. Despite all the destruction and death she brought in her wake, he never regretted having her. She had come before his marriage to Frigga and thus he had kept the child’s parentage a secret. She was his ward, he had said. His executioner.

But this child… this child was his. He could not deny it. This was his son, and if Laufey would rather have it die than care for it, then Odin would raise it. He would not abandon his child. Never again.

But would the rest of Asgard accept a frost giant as their prince? They would have if Laufey had stuck to their first armistice. But now? Everything had changed. The Jotuns would forever be monsters in the eyes of Asgard. They would never truly accept this child as a prince. But perhaps, Odin considered, perhaps if the people of Asgard fell in love with him and _then_ discovered his heritage they would be more open.

Despite it all, Odin still wanted peace with Jotunheim. He could show Laufey their son could be a good king for both of their worlds. They could still unite their kingdoms. There was still a chance.

Odin regarded the baby in his hands. So innocent… he didn’t deserve to hold the weight of that kind of judgment on his shoulders. Odin allowed magic to flow through his fingers. The child needn’t know until the time was right. Odin would allow him to grow up without feeling judged. He would be a Prince of Asgard just as his brother.

Odin stroked his thumb against the infant’s head, cooing its cries; magic sparked from his fingertips onto the cold, soft skin. The blue hue slowly receded to peach. The deep red eyes changed to a clear green-blue. The infant smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took as long as it did to edit (especially since this is one of the shortest chapters). My only excuse was that I was emotionally compromised because of Infinity War LOL Speaking of IW, just wanted to remind y'all that I wrote this long before the movie came out so I only had a loose grasp on Thanos' character. I hope I did him justice. Gotta love that canon divergence~
> 
> I do want to try to post a chapter every week, but we'll see. For now, I hope you enjoy this one! Don't worry we'll (finally) be seeing Jane in the next chapter =D

Gaping, frozen to the spot, Loki looked up at the ship he had wished to never see again.

The massive ship loomed over what was left of Asgard. All over the ship Asgardians looked out their windows and gawked, unsure of what to make of it.

“That doesn’t look good,” said Thor. He stared only for a moment before bolting out the door of his chambers. Loki managed to tear his gaze away from the window and trailed after him.

Loki’s stomach was churning by the time he caught up to Thor on the bridge. Thor was already rummaging around, asking Heimdall something about communications. But Loki wasn’t listening. His gaze was once again fixated on the ship right outside the window.

“We’re dead,” he muttered, “we’re all dead.”

Then Thor was by his side again. He did not hear Thor say his name; not the second time either. Strong arms grabbed hold of Loki and shook him. Loki blinked and finally looked Thor in the face with wide eyes. Thor paused as he recognized the genuine fear in his brother’s expression.

“Loki, what’s wrong?”

“It’s him. We’re all going to die. Defeating Hela was fruitless…”

Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”

Loki blinked rapidly and licked his dry lips.

“Thanos. We must _run_ ,” he said. Thor’s grip loosened and Loki started for the door. Where Loki was going to go, not even he was sure. He couldn’t be here. If Thanos knew...

Heimdall looked over at Thor.

“The ship is opening a channel of communication,” he stated.

“Put it through,” Thor replied, keeping his eye on Loki, who stopped short at the door.

Loki whirled around, eyes wide again.

“No! Don’t-”

But it was too late. The large screen at the front of the ship flashed to life and revealed a large purple face. Loki waved the hand at his side and in an instant he was invisible to all.

Thor looked up at the face that had made his brother tremble. He opened his mouth to speak first, but he was beaten to it by the man on the screen.

“I am Thanos, and I covet something you carry. Hand it over and I will not destroy your ship.” Thanos’ words were loud and solid and final. Not a threat, but a promise.

Thor set his jaw and stood his ground.

“Thanos, I do not know of you. But I do know I do not carry anything that could be of value to you. I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard. This ship contains what is left of my people. There are no baubles, no gold, no relics onboard. Any that Asgard once held are now destroyed, as with the rest of our world. We are only a people. I ask that you take your piracy elsewhere for we have nothing left but our lives.”

Loki watched his half-brother from the shadows. His mouth had gone dry at the sight of his former… _mentor_ … How could he explain to Thor that his words would do no good? The Mad Titan was here for blood and one way or another, he would have it.

A sneer spread across Thanos’ face.

“Asgardian Thor, I know of your race. I know of _you_. I know your people have the Tesseract, though perhaps you are not aware of it. I will give you one hour to find the wretch amongst your people who has it, and then you shall hand it over. If you do not, I _will_ destroy your ship and all that is left of your people.”

The screen flashed again and Thanos was gone.

Thor turned to those on the bridge: Heimdall, Hulk, Valkyrie, and… Loki reappeared, his face paler than ever.

“Loki, who is he?” said Thor.

“It doesn’t matter. He will destroy us.” Loki’s hands anxiously tightened into fists.

“You took the Tesseract,” said Heimdall. Loki shot him a glare. “When you were in the weapons’ vault, you took it. That’s why he’s here.”

“How does Thanos know you have it?” asked Valkyrie.

All eyes were on Loki.

“Yes, I took it,” Loki sneered. “Of course I did! I was not about to let it be destroyed. It probably would have survived the desolation anyway. Thanos would have had it that much sooner if I had left it.” He swallowed thickly, all cards on the table now. “He’s searching for the Infinity Stones. All of them. He likely has some form of connection to them; I don’t know how it works, but that’s how he was able to find us.”

In Thor’s one good eye, Loki could see a thousand questions. Questions they didn’t have time for now. Only one mattered: Should they run?

“He knows you. He’s the one who gave you the scepter, who gave you the Chitauri army… who told you to conquer Earth,” said Thor, his voice filled with that familiar disappointment Loki loathed to hear.

“Hulk say hand over puny god to purple guy!” boomed Hulk, taking a step closer to Loki, who rapidly scurried backward until his back hit the wall.

“You hand _me_ over, you hand _the Tesseract_ over, you green fool! You don’t want that. If Thanos gets of all the stones, the universe as we know it will be destroyed!” Loki shouted, trying to flatten himself against the wall.

“We’re not going to give him the Tesseract _or_ Loki,” said Thor.

Hulk grunted and backed off. Albeit slightly relieved, Loki kept his distance.

“If we refuse, he’ll destroy the ship and take it anyway,” said Valkyrie. “We only have the choice to run.”

“It is likely he will follow us,” Heimdall pointed out.

Loki turned to him.

“You evaded me for years. You can see where he’ll be. We can-”

“If he’s as powerful as you say, he will catch up eventually. We cannot run forever. When I left my post, I had a place to go in the mountains. We have nowhere to go, except Midgard.” Heimdall looked at Thor. “However, there are more Infinity Stones on Earth. It would not be wise to lead Thanos to them.”

“Agreed,” Thor replied. He went silent for a moment, crossing his arms in thought.

Loki walked up the steps to the large window into space. He stared up at the ship. What choice did they have? Even if they did give up the Tesseract, Thanos would destroy Asgard’s people anyway. If Thanos found out he was on board and got a hold of him…

_“You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_

Loki tensed. His mind reeled with scenario after scenario. The worst cases, the best. Had he not already redeemed himself? Was he not a good enough king when he held Asgard’s fate in his hands? Not to Thor.

_“This was your doing.”_

But Thanos… Thanos would be Thanos without Loki. He had no part in what that madman desired. He had only been a pawn and he had used that position in an attempt to gain a crown of his own. Loki was not responsible for Thanos’ actions. He glanced over at Thor’s eyepatch. Thor had already sacrificed much in a single day.

Loki had nowhere to go, but if it were just him, he could find somewhere. He always was good at discovering the secret nooks and crannies of the universe to crawl through.

_“He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_

What other choice was there?

He spun around to face his fellow refugees.

“I will take the Tesseract away from here,” he blurted out. All eyes turned to him again. “I’ll run with the Tesseract and Thanos will give chase. The cosmos is large; I can shake him. Asgard will be safe.”

“How are you so certain he won’t catch you?” said Valkyrie, raising an eyebrow.

“I know ways through worlds he has no knowledge of. Even if he does catch up to me, I’ll make certain he doesn’t get the Tesseract.”

“You should at least let someone come with you…” Thor started.

“I appreciate your concern, Thor, but I’ll be _much_ faster on my own. Having someone with me will only slow me down. Besides, you’re needed here,” said Loki, giving a single nod towards the rest of the group.

“No. It’s far too dangerous,” said Thor. Loki smirked.

“You have any better ideas, brother? Please tell us. Or please, take your time coming up with a new plan. We only have forty minutes until Thanos _blows up_ the ship.”

Thor frowned at him, but made no rebuttal.

What other choice did they have? Time was running out.

 

They had to move fast. The Commodore was quickly prepped as they recited the plan over and over. Once they were certain they had it, Thor walked Loki down to the shuttle bay.

“You didn’t have to see me off, brother,” said Loki as they approached the Commodore.

“Yes, I did. Loki, I don’t know what other tricks you have planned, but know this: if they put Asgard in jeopardy-”

“Oh _please_ , Thor. Haven’t I already made clear I’m on Asgard’s side by now? Have I not proven that I have broken that circle you believe me to be on?” Loki fidgeted with a panel beside the open door; he opened it and pressed several buttons.

“You took the Tesseract!” Thor said, his case made. His shoulders slumped slightly. “I honestly do not know whose side you’re on. I trust you to lead Thanos away from us, but once you do, your actions are a complete mystery to me. My only concern right now is our people, so I cannot worry about what you might do.”

Loki slammed the panel closed and turned to him.

“I’m not going to give Thanos the Tesseract if that’s what you think. Thanos is a madman.”

“You were willing to give it to him when he promised you an army with which to dominate Earth.”

Loki looked almost offended by the suggestion, but did not refute it.

“I think we both know much has changed since then,” he pointed out.

“That may be, but you are unpredictable, Loki.”

Loki said nothing to that and quickly diverted, “It’s almost time. You should get back to the bridge.” He turned to the open door of the Commodore. Thor grabbed him by the upper arm and spun him around. Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Thor already had his arms around him.

“Be careful.”

Loki frowned, but gave Thor’s back a single slow pat in response.

 

Once again, Thanos’ face flashed upon the screen. Thor tensed; this had better work. There was no Plan B.

“Asgardian, I have been fair and given you time to find the weak link among your people. Now hand over the Tesseract!” Thanos’ voice boomed with authority.

Hulk growled and clenched his fists. Everyone could relate. Valkyrie stood not too far from Thor’s side. Heimdall stood in the back, keeping his gaze upon everyone’s actions –specifically on the bridge in Thanos’ ship. Loki swallowed thickly, then came up the steps to stand on Thor’s left, immediately allowing Thanos to see him on his own monitor.

Thanos’ eyes narrowed.

“I see. The Asgardian who I gave power to and _failed_ me. Come to finally give what you promised me? Odinson, hand over the Tesseract _and_ your treacherous brother to me!”

“That was not our deal!” Thor said, gritting his teeth.

“ _Give_ me the Tesseract and that slippery worm and I shall spare your people. I will _not_ ask again!”

Loki took another step forward.

“If you want me, Thanos, and if you want the Tesseract, then you will have to catch me!” Loki challenged. A devious smile spread from ear to ear.

A smug smile of his own cut across Thanos’ grim face.

“There is nowhere for you to hide! Not while I have you in plain sight,” he said.

“I beg to differ,” Loki grinned. His image flickered green and gold and then he vanished.

“What!?” Thanos’ eyes grew wide and angry.

From the lower belly of the ship emerged the Commodore, already with boosters ready and the hyperspace drive in place.

On the monitor of the Sanctuary II, an image flashed onto the screen next to the one connected to Thor. The two boxed images of the Odinson brothers sat side-by-side on the screen, Loki’s wild grin mocking.

“Come and get me, Mad Titan!” he bellowed.

Thanos roared orders as the Commodore took off and jumped into hyperspace.

“After him!”

Thor could only watch as Thanos’ massive ship raced after his brother. In the blink of an eye, they were both gone. The visual monitors connecting all of them had been disconnected. There was only silence. Thor’s chest tightened as he suddenly got the feeling he would never see Loki again. Strange how both times he mourned Loki’s ‘deaths,’ never once had he felt this feeling.

Loki was gone; the Tesseract was gone. Thor had Heimdall return their course to Earth.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Jane is finally here!! This is another chapter that's kinda short, but I'm almost done editing the next chapter, so I'll probably be posting that a little sooner than expected. 
> 
> Once again, a big shout-out to fantastic viennainspringtime(tumblr)/DownToTheSea(ao3) for being my beta <3

Jane slowly blinked at the blinding white screen in front of her. Another simulation was under way and it was certainly taking its time. She yawned and glanced at her watch. Was it already half past one? She rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes and stood up. The simulation would take at least another half hour. Enough time for another coffee break.

She snatched up her empty mug and headed for the door. She wished the machine was closer, but last time they kept hot coffee around equipment, it didn’t end well. Erik was slumped over a desk, his head facedown in his arms. Jane tapped his shoulder as she passed him, rousing him.

“Is it finished?” he asked, his voice groggy.

“Not yet. You want come coffee?”

“Please.”

Jane passed through the door and walked over to the coffee machine in the makeshift mini kitchen Tony Stark had so graciously had set up for them. It was just enough for late night work needs: the coffee machine, a microwave, a sink and faucet, and a mini fridge.

She refilled the grounds and put fresh water through. A moment later the coffee maker sputtered to life and fresh hot coffee poured through the filter into the pot. Jane closed her eyes and inhaled, as if hoping to absorb the caffeine through the air.

Mindlessly she ran a hand through her hair. Neither she nor Erik had gotten much sleep the past couple days. They were so close to a breakthrough, she could feel it.

It had been nearly two years since any word from Asgard. Nearly two years since she and Thor said their goodbyes for likely the last time. Jane hoped not. She remembered the hurt look on his face.

 _“I can’t keep waiting for you,”_ she had said. _“I get it, I do. But you can’t keep pushing me to the sidelines. Either take me with you or we can’t keep doing this.”_

Thor worried too much. Erik thought he worried just enough. Jane felt alone and burrowed herself into her work for the next two years.  No dating, no real socializing except for the occasional visit from Darcy.

Two years of running through data, of exploring old SHIELD files of work with the Tesseract, of late nights and long work days. Thor had told her all he could, which wasn’t much. Although he had picked up quite a lot of science terminology, it wasn’t like _he_ built Asgard’s Bifrost. Perhaps it was for the best he was not around to ask anymore; picking his brain about Asgardian technology felt a little like cheating.

This was going to be Earth’s accomplishment, Earth’s way of getting from one place to another. They weren’t alone in the universe and it was about time they became a part of it. Dr. Jane Foster’s work would create that bridge.

Now she was certain she was on the eve of a breakthrough… but the excitement of coming to an end of this line wasn’t there. Jane stared blankly at the dripping coffee pot. There was a future if they succeeded, but she wasn’t sure where the spark had gone.

A way to travel space in ways humankind would never have dreamed of years ago. Jane was on the verge of changing the course of history, and yet the closer she got, the less enthusiastic she became. She had thought of expressing her feelings to Erik, but the mere thought of saying it out loud would only make it real. This wasn’t about Thor, but Jane wasn’t sure where else to put the blame. It wasn’t fair, not to her and definitely not to Thor, not that he knew.

Nearly two years.

Jane poured the coffee. Added cream to hers, sugar to Erik’s. Then she returned to the lab.

 

Three in the morning and the seventh simulation was only a minute away from completion.

“Jane, if this doesn’t work, we’ll pick it up tomorrow,” said Erik.

Jane said nothing, but watched as the words on the screen flipped from ‘98% COMPLETE’ to ‘99% COMPLETE.’ She swallowed down the last of her third cup of coffee, her fingers impatiently tapping at the side of her mug.

Erik stood behind her chair, arms crossed, as they waited.

Then… yes!

‘100% COMPLETE’

The screen flickered to an unending scroll of data, followed by a chime. Jane set her empty mug down and eagerly typed. She gasped as the results from the simulation came up.

‘SIMULATION SUCCESSFUL’

“Oh my god,” Erik muttered behind her. They were both silent for a moment.

Jane slowly turned in her chair to face Erik, a giant grin spreading across her face.

“It works. It works!” she cried, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around Erik. He laughed and returned the embrace.

“It works! You’ve done it, Jane! It works!”

Jane had to wipe a tear from her eye. For the first time in two years, she felt as if things were going well in her life.

 

Loki was quickly regretting taking the Commodore. He had considered choosing one of the shuttles instead because they came with multiple weapons he could fire from the pilot’s seat; however, the Commodore was a much faster ship and the point was to put as much distance between himself and Thanos as possible. There was no way Loki would be able to pilot the ship _and_ fire the only gun onboard that Valkyrie had equipped in the back. If only there had been time to at least install an autopilot feature. There was no time; Thanos was catching up.

The Commodore was already beginning to wear thin. It wasn’t built for long-term deep space travel at this speed and its trip through the Devil’s Anus had taken a lot out of it. If Loki didn’t drop out of hyperspace soon, he would surely stop moving altogether; not to mention, suddenly halting course in hyperspace could potentially be deadly.

Warnings flashed that the hyperspace module had reached its maximum. It was now or never. Loki gritted his teeth and slammed the button to drop him out of hyperspace. He was alone for now. Perhaps Thanos’ scanners wouldn’t notice right away… perhaps he could get a head start… Loki did not want to stick around to find out. He hastily began scanning the nearest solar systems for habitable planets and moons. A place to hide just until he was certain he had shaken Thanos.

It only took a moment until the screen revealed a plethora of planets in a nearby system. Loki smiled. Perhaps he wouldn’t be tortured and killed today after all.

He set course for the system.

 

It took less than a day to assemble everything they needed for the experiment. Thanks to Tony Stark, Jane and Erik had everything they needed at Avengers Headquarters.

Tony, Erik, and Jane were ready by mid-afternoon. Right outside the lab they had set up their device. Cylindrical in shape and as tall as Jane, it shone silver in the sunlight. The top slanted upward with an opening at the top. The base was sturdy and locked into the solid concrete. Their very own Bifrost.

Jane tapped wildly at the tablet tucked in the crook of her arm, her hands shaking slightly with excitement. They were really doing this. Erik stepped back from the device and half-jogged over to where Tony and Jane stood a few feet away.

“It’s all set,” he said.

“Good job,” Tony replied, looking over Jane’s shoulder at her tablet. “How about this?” he said softly, sticking his finger to move a figure across the screen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jane agreed. She looked up at the two with a grin. “Okay. Now or never!”

An intercom crackled to life across the campus as FRIDAY’s voice came through.

“Attention! Attention! Foster Theory Experiment in progress. Please refrain from flying over the lab areas and please stay indoors until the All Clear is given. Any personnel in the lab area are advised to wear protective goggles until the All Clear is given. Thank you.”

Erik, Tony, and Jane all put on their black tinted goggles, which looked more like swimming gear than lab protection. Jane glanced around at her lab-mates and bit at her lower lip to keep from giggling. Should their experiment succeed, history would be made… wearing the silliest goggles Tony could have designed.

“Alright short stuff, let’s see what you can do,” said Tony.

Jane nodded and gave the experiment her full attention. Tony took the tablet from her and she strode up to a keyboard on the side of the device. Above the keyboard was a screen that only showed an empty bar with a single blinking line inside, waiting. Beside the screen and keyboard was a large red button.

Erik stood on the opposite side of the device at a panel with three switches.

“Here goes!” announced Jane.

 _This is for you, not for him. It’s for humanity. You can do this, Jane,_ she thought before punching in a thirteen-digit code.

“First code is entered!” she announced. On the opposite side, Erik flipped the first two switches. The device shuddered and began to purr. Jane could feel a lump of excitement crawl up her throat.

Behind her, Tony activated the matter converter. The device shook and Jane entered a second, longer code. Color sparked from the top of the device as it shook hard enough to affect the ground under it. Jane couldn’t tell if it was the vibrations or her own excitement that was making her hands shake again. The device clanked and rumbled. They were so close.

 _One last calculation, then you’ll be touching the stars… again._ Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

She typed in the final code then shouted, “Erik now!”

Erik flipped the last switch.

“It’s thrown!” he shouted over the clanking of the device. Jane held her breath and slammed her hand down on the large button.

The device roared to life. A blinding white beam shot out of the top and pierced through the white clouds in the sky. Jane could see the familiar colors of the Bifrost dance through the light. It was not nearly as wide as Asgard’s Bifrost, but it was beautiful and _functional_.

“It’s working!” Jane shouted without breaking her gaze upon her creation. Her’s. _She_ did this. Jane laughed and jumped up and down. She turned to Tony to ask about the data they were collecting but stopped. His face was pale and his expression was far from excitement.

Tony was staring up at the beam. Jane saw his mouth moving, but heard nothing.

“What!?” she shouted over the noise.

The Bifrost, it was too loud, she was standing too close. Tony was looking at her now, the veins in his forehead prominent and his jaw open. Was he screaming? What was he saying? ‘Turn it off’? Was Erik also yelling? The bridge was deafening.

Jane’s Bifrost sparked and bolts of light broke away from the beam. Jane leapt out of the way before one could strike at her foot. She looked up and saw Tony shove his tablet into Erik’s arms. Tony was moving to make a run for her.

But then all Jane saw was the blinding white light and a dancing array of colors.

 

Loki was close to a habitable planet in a relatively large solar system. The system was made up of twelve planets; three of them hospitable to some degree or another. From what he could gather from the scanners, all of them were vacant of intelligent life.

The first was a planet entirely covered in saltwater. According to the ship’s sensors, it contained only water-based life, and held good temperatures that resembled Earth on a breezy spring day. But alas, there was nowhere to land. He would be a sitting duck out in the middle of the never-ending ocean.

The second was the complete opposite, with hot temperatures and vast deserts. Most of the planet’s water supplies came from far below the surface. This planet was the only one with moons –two to be exact. The ship’s sensors indicated that the larger of the moons was covered in forests and lakes. Loki frowned at the indication of large wildlife. He’d rather not deal with monsters, thank you very much.

He turned his attention towards the third planet, which seemed to be a mix of the other two. It appeared to be a paradise with beaches and enough jungle, caves, and crevasses to hide in. Perfect.

Loki turned the wheel of the Commodore, just passing the system’s sun.

And then there was a blip on the screen; a ship had entered the system. Loki’s eyes widened.

 _Dammit_ , he thought, recognizing the signature of Thanos’ ship. Thanos must have doubled back once he realized Loki had dropped out of hyperspace.

Loki flipped switches and pressed buttons. He needed to go faster; just enough to get him to the planet without Thanos spotting him. Loki jumped from his seat and ducked under the control panel. He unplugged wires and rearranged knobs. He cursed under his breath.

He rose and looked out his window. The Sanctuary II was in sight. Thanos could probably see him! _Shit._

Loki strapped himself into the pilot’s chair and steered around the first planet, hoping to lose the enormous ship. He just had to pass over the desert planet and then he’d make it to his destination where he could hide the ship, and hide himself.

The Commodore swerved past the desert planet. Loki checked the readings of where Thanos’ ship was. If Thanos had spotted him, he did not appear to be following. He must have lost him. Loki grinned as he watched the Sanctuary II dip out of sight of his side window. Things were looking up!

He faced forward just in time to catch a glimpse of a white beam of light come barreling through infinity and hit the Commodore dead-on.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was one of my fave chapters to write.
> 
> As usual, a big thank you to viennainspringtime(tumblr)/DownToTheSea(ao3) for being my beta =D

Jane’s journey through her Bifrost had not been as pleasant as her trip on Asgard’s. Perhaps it was because she wasn’t clinging to a sturdy Asgardian, but Jane was certain it was because hers wasn’t nearly as refined. After all, if the sporadic bolts were any indication, her own Einstein-Rosen Bridge needed _a lot_ of work.

That is, if she would ever saw her work again.

Everything hurt. Jane felt both like she had just run a marathon and as if she’d been continuously struck by lightning. Her head buzzed and her limbs felt like rubber.

Yep, her own bridge needed a lot of work. Her mind reeled through algorithms and formulas. What had gone wrong? Something must have, something unexpected. Perhaps something from Asgard’s side? After all, they had run the computer simulations dozens of times. Everything on their end was calculated down to the letter. What went wrong?

She lay on her back and stared up through a circle-shaped opening in the ridiculously tall trees. Instead of the hard pavement of Avengers HQ, the ground under her was soft and crushed grass tickled her skin. The air smelled of moss and wood. A forest?

There were no birds, no crickets. Only the fading twilight sun cut through the green and brown of the trees around her. A strong wind blew, pushing the trees above her, revealing where branches had broken off.

She thought back to the circles Asgard’s Bifrost would always leave. Her own bridge had worked; it must have… or at least it worked enough to send her somewhere. Only one way to find out.

Jane sat up; she took off her goggles and looked at the ground under her. Instead of Asgardian ancient runes, there were… numbers? Various numbers that turned and hooked and curved around each other. Jane recognized the numbers as variables from her algorithms. She really did it.

Jane stood and observed the woods about her. The biodiversity was incredible; trees varied in size and shape. Some trees were white, skinny as twigs and they curled around in circles. Others were thick like giant sequoias and although it was hard to tell in the darkness, Jane was certain they were a deep purple. Many of the bushes looked incredibly Earth-like, if not for their varied sizes; the shape of a few reminded her of a raspberry bush her grandmother had kept when Jane was a child.

No two plants looked the same and yet there was no sense of familiarity, as if one could not learn and know the woods even if they lived there for years. The trees seemed to just go on and on. The empty circle in the canopy above her revealed a quickly setting sky that was already beginning to sparkle with stars. If there were any distinguishing landmarks in the woods, come night they would be shrouded in darkness.

Jane gulped and looked up into the gaping hole her Bifrost had left – the only opening to the sky that she could tell. The canopy was thick and blanketed whatever thrived below it. Whatever lived on the forest floor lived without the sun. The air reminded her of autumn, crisp and damp. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

She _really_ did it; Jane was on an alien planet in some far off galaxy. Just not the one she had in mind.

The more she thought it, the heavier the prospect became. Dizziness took hold and her stomach churned. She was alone and trapped on an _unknown alien planet_.

“No one knows where I _am_ ,” she thought out loud, the weight of every word clinging to the air. At the last syllable, the dam broke. The trees suddenly looked tall as skyscrapers, the sky and pleasant twinkling of the stars farther away, the darkness of the woods closing in fast. Jane felt as if her heart was going to burst as the edges of her vision darkened. She dropped to her hands and knees, emptying her stomach’s contents onto the edge of the circular numeric runes.

 

Jane was not sure how long she was asleep. The sun was completely gone and the stars were the only light source. She blinked up at the sky, confused. Passing out from sheer exhaustion on a mysterious alien planet probably wasn’t the best thing to do.

Then she felt it, a tugging on her left boot. Her eyes widened. That’s what woke her! But what…

Jane lifted her head to see the source of the tugging. Her hand flew to her mouth to keep from screaming.

It couldn’t be any bigger than a cat, but it was certainly not a cat. The creature was scaly; its hands each had four claws, along with its feet. Its face was eyeless with three long nostrils sitting smack in the front of its head. Two inches below the snout was a large mouth in place of where a chin would be; it seemed almost cartoonish with long, sharp teeth.

Its squirrely clawed hands tugged at Jane’s boot, trying to pull it off her foot.

Fight or flight kicked in and Jane immediately jumped for the former. She brought her free leg back before slamming it back down against the creature’s face. It let out a pig-like shriek. Jane let it have another sharp kick.

It was enough and the creature released her leg before scurrying off into the bushes on all fours.

Jane’s chest heaved and she practically jumped to her feet. She bent down and eyed her leg.

 _Some kind of scavenger_ , she figured. Satisfied she was uninjured, she breathed a sigh of relief and glanced around again.

The trees appeared thicker and more menacing than earlier. Perhaps a trick of the darkness, perhaps not.

 _I’m stuck here_ , she reminded herself.

Jane straightened her stiff back and glared down the darkness. Her heart pounded in her ears, her brain listing off all the horrible things that could be waiting in the woods for her. And yet, her heart soared. Fending off a dangerous alien on her own had sent a thrill of excitement through her. She was on an alien planet! Likely the first human on this planet; perhaps even the first human out this far in the universe!

She looked up at the gap in the trees and studied what stars she could see. Impossible to tell from this angle if any were familiar. _I could be in the same galaxy at least_ , she theorized. If her bridge went wrong, she might not have gotten as far as she intended to go.

It was settled. She had to see more sky. If she was in the Milky Way, there was still a chance Tony and Erik could find a way to bring her back. Hope was not lost.

Jane forced a smile and rolled back her shoulders. She balled up her hands into fists and glanced around her once more. She walked over to the various branches that had been broken off during her arrival.

After a few quick failed attempts to lift the bigger ones, Jane settled on a stick that was more than half her size, but a good weight that she assessed she could carry a long distance, if needed.

Potential weapon in hand, Jane set off into the darkness.

 

The woods seemed to go on forever.

Jane still hadn’t come across any new animals since the nostril alien that woke her. Although, more often than not, if the silence of the forest wasn’t deafening, then Jane would hear all sorts of noises off in the distance, including growls and what Jane could only assume was trees falling, likely making way for something much larger than a cat. Jane considered herself an atheist, but after the muffled crash that she could hear half a mile away, she prayed that she never came in contact with whatever caused it.

She wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not she hadn’t yet run into any more nightmare monsters. All she did know was that she had been walking for two hours and there was no indication of the trees thinning. No caves, no clearings, nothing.

Jane licked her lips. A clearing to see the night sky was becoming a secondary problem.

She walked on.

No berry bushes, no streams.

Her stomach growled and her feet began to ache.

She walked on.

What else could she do? If she stopped to rest, something could find her and eat her.

Jane paused and leaned against one of the thicker trees. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her cracked watch. Two-thirty seven – the moment forever locked in time when her own thirst for knowledge whisked her away to some far off planet.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree trunk. Stuck…

 _No Jane, just breathe_. Jane inhaled deeply… _Wait_ … She sniffed the air. _No way._

But it was. There was a faint burning aroma in the air. Jane whipped her head around. But it was too faint; she was unable to tell where it was coming from.

She took a step back and craned her neck back to look at the tree she was leaning against. All along the trunk were plenty of branches that ran from the top to nearly the bottom. She could climb it.

Abandoning her weapon to the forest floor, Jane grinned and grabbed hold of the highest branch she could reach. She pulled herself up, and stood on the branch. Then, she reached for the next, and then the next. Jane silently thanked her younger self for being that kid who always preferred climbing up the branches instead of using a ladder to get into her best friend’s tree house.

Something slimy brushed past her hand at one point. Jane froze and turned her head to observe the creature. It was long and centipede-like, but with the pattern on its back of a lady bug, only a dark green instead of red. It crawled by her to a lower part of the trunk, undisturbed by her presence.

 _Perhaps not all of this world’s species are dangerous_ , she thought with a smile.

The further she climbed, the less scary the trees became. She was on their turf now, on their level, and she could conquer them.

At last the top was in reach. The leaves were a dark green and shaped like stars. Jane climbed through the increased number of branches until, finally, she breached the surface.

She stood upon one of the thicker upper branches as she looked out across a sea of green. There was no moon, only the bright stars that reflected light off the shining leaves. Off in the distance were mountains, also covered in this never-ending forest. This place, wherever it was, was untouched by intelligent life. Her eyes welled at the beauty.

Jane allowed herself a moment to gaze at the sky. Not a single constellation was familiar, not that she expected them to be. Nothing about this sky was familiar, but it was certainly beautiful. Jane stayed there for a few more minutes, staring out at the cosmos. She’d never seen a clearer sky in her whole life. She wondered just how far she was from Earth. Was she closer to Asgard? Was this one of the other Nine Realms?

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t the Milky Way. She sighed, examining the sky. Far to what she could guess was the west, Jane spotted an orb that stood out against the stars. She raised her eyebrows. That orb was a planet, meaning…“I’m on a moon.”

A gust of wind blew through the air, reminding Jane of the burning smell.

“Focus Jane,” she muttered, finally tearing her gaze away from the sky.

She turned and looked in the direction opposite from where she came. Not half a mile away she spotted a clearing. At last! She could not tell for certain, but the clearing seemed natural. A lake, possibly?

Further to the north of the clearing, Jane spotted another gap in the trees, but this one was different. Jane could see one of the larger trees in the second clearing had been broken… and was that? It was! Smoke was rising from the area.

Excitement filled Jane’s belly and possibilities filled her brain. She laughed and began to make her descent. Before her head dipped below the leaves, she took one final glance at the sky.

“I’m coming home, Erik. Don’t give up on me.”

 

Something must have crashed, she figured. It was possible Jane was running towards her death, but the smoke, the smoke! She didn’t know how all the creatures that lived on this world worked; perhaps there was some sort of volcanic animal, or even primitive intelligent life of some sort. But Jane was willing to take the chance.

Jane had retrieved her club before she set off in the direction she had seen the broken tree.

What if pieces of her equipment had crashed? She got sucked through the bridge, perhaps some of her tech did too. It was a long shot, but it was Jane’s best case scenario. If her equipment made it through with her, she could find a way back, or perhaps MacGyver a way to signal back to Earth where she was. With that information and any tweaks Tony could make to her bridge to make it work, she could be home before Christmas.

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and the fatigue was finally catching up. Jane slowed her pace. She knew she was close, she had to keep going. But slower.

She could still smell the burning. It was no longer faint, but stronger now and it invaded Jane’s senses the closer she got. She allowed herself a short jog, just to break through the tree line. She could see it through the trees!

Jane picked up the pace, her feet protesting. Her heart ignored them and she kept going until she broke through the tree line and stopped short at the edge of the clearing. A sharp gasp escaped her lips.

About a dozen of the nostril aliens were already descending upon what had broken through the trees. It was a spaceship of some sort, not too large, but enough for a few passengers. It was gold and red, and it likely used to shine bright and glorious in its prime. Now it was trashed. Wrapped around the ship was a flat crescent disc, half buried in the dirt as the ship lay partially on its side. The ship was covered in dirt, burn marks, and scratches. Smoke billowed up from the front, which looked as if it had a large bite taken out of it. Jane’s mind immediately flew to the creature roaring and crashing through trees in the distance that she had heard earlier.

The crash, she observed, was fresh. The wrecked front still had a small fire going that was only just beginning to smolder. It could have –it must have- happened when she had arrived. Perhaps her bridge picked up a space traveler along the way? Could it do that? They had so many tests to run…

The nostril aliens had all gathered around a giant opening in the side that was half-buried in the ground. A cold chill ran through Jane. Whoever was piloting the ship, the creatures could smell it and they were here to feast.

They did not seem to notice Jane’s presence; either that or they much preferred whatever –or whoever- was inside the ship.

Jane stared hard at an opening on the ship’s side. It was almost completely buried with only a sliver of space between the top of the door and the ground. From what she could tell, it was a closed door that had a hole blown into it. She watched as the stupid creatures pawed and scratched at the edges, trying to get in. Jane couldn’t see through the dirty and cracked front window, she couldn’t tell how many passengers were in there, if the pilot had even survived. What if they were trapped in there, injured or on the verge of death?

And it was all Jane’s fault.

Her heart jumped to her throat at the thought of someone getting eaten alive by these disgusting creatures. She gaped as one of the aliens managed to dig deep enough to slip inside the craft.

Jane’s grip on her stick tightened and without another thought, she ran screaming into the swarm of nostril aliens. One by one she smacked them out of her way like a golf club. They were luckily too slow to defend themselves and Jane mowed through them like a bowling ball barreling towards pins. Most that managed to avoid getting hit squealed and ran off.

By then two more of the creatures had dug a bigger ditch under the ship and had gotten in. Jane made haste to follow them in, thankful that her petite size allowed her to do so.

Once she was through, Jane rose to her feet, ducking her head slightly. The floor under her was slanted to the side, but not unmanageable. The ship looked worse on the inside. It was small, likely made to fit few. Retro orange and white designs along the walls and ceilings reminded her of a circuit board; they were all dirtied and covered in scorch marks now. The only places to sit were in the cockpit, where two chairs stood. The empty one on the right had half broken off, while the second housed a body. Whether the person in it was dead or alive, Jane couldn’t tell.

She spotted the creatures that had managed to get in. One was attempting to crawl up into the empty chair. The other two were already successfully making moves onto the body. One licked at a hand that dangled limply to the side, while the other appeared to be sitting on the pilot’s chest.

“Get off them!” Jane bellowed and came at the creatures with her club. She swiped at the one on top of the pilot’s chest, knocking it clear through the front window. The one in the empty chair immediately began to retreat, jumping onto the damaged console and following its kin through the hole in the window.

The third creature sank its long teeth into the pilot’s hand. Jane yelped as if she had been the one attacked; she beat at its head with her club. It resisted and sank its teeth in further.

“Oh screw you, you little…” Jane gave a sharp kick to its snout, as she had the first creature she had met on this world. It seemed to do the trick. The monster snarled and released the pilot’s hand. Jane kicked it again; it squealed once more, but finally backed down and ran for the window exit.

Jane kept her club raised and slowly turned, ready for more. When none came, she lowered her stick and breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned against the doorframe behind the chair and put her hand on the pilot’s shoulder. Another wave of relief washed over her at the feeling of his body moving with breath.

“Thank god you’re alive, buddy,” she said, then finally took a step forward and looked down at the chair’s occupant.

She froze, nearly dropping her club. In the chair sat an unconscious Loki.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took as long as it did to finish editing. Here it is now! =D
> 
> Once again, a big shout-out to my beta viennainspringtime(tumblr)/DownToTheSea(ao3)!!!

Loki dreamed he was floating through colors and light. The world around him seemed infinite and at peace; Loki could use some peace after all the pain. Of being lied to, of the reveal he was merely a political pawn. No, he wasn’t floating; he was going too fast for that. He was _flying_.

He flew through time and space. The color, the darkness, and the light blew past him; galaxies and nebulas, all roadside attractions that Loki could not even slow down just to take a glimpse at. He was flying rather quickly and without any sense of control.

Falling. This time Loki was _falling_.

It was not the first time he fell, but this time it was not by his own design. The pain of hitting the edge of the Bifrost was immaterial. Pain and anger and sorrow… none of it mattered. It was over. How unfair it was that Loki did not choose how he died. _‘None do,’_ a familiar voice reminded him. Loki was falling and this time, he did not want it to end.

Sakaar was color and chaos and Loki had fit in well. _Too_ well. The Grandmaster could give him everything and Loki was happily willing to do anything to win his favor. He allowed the Grandmaster to dress him, to drag him into his world and lower him to his knees. Loki opened his mouth and welcomed it. He _reveled_ in the world he had fallen into.

He had immersed himself so far into the Grandmaster’s world, he had begun to wonder if he genuinely enjoyed the company he kept or loathed it with every fiber of his being. And yet he felt included. It was a feeling of _belonging_ , but it was _wrong_. The wrong colors, the wrong company, the wrong lips… Loki had wished he had kept falling for all eternity. Everyone belonged in space.

And then Loki was falling again, but this time he felt nothing. It would be a shorter fall and he would remember nothing from it.

Loki sprung awake from his dreams, from his memories, and was struck by a searing pain across his chest; he bolted upright and screamed. His teeth grit and his eyes squeezed shut as he shivered and groaned in agony.

Small, weak hands pressed firmly against his shoulders.

“Easy, easy,” he could hear, but Loki could not open his eyes to see who had said it.

 _Thanos has found me, he has been torturing me! Oh fuck_ \- Loki finally cracked his eyes open and looked down at his body. He was naked from the waist up, but his chest was covered in an uneven mix of bandages and what appeared to be torn pieces of clothing. The hands moved to push him down again.

Exhausted, Loki relented and allowed his skull to fall back against a makeshift pillow. Out of the corner of his eye he recognized the familiar green of his cape, rolled up under his head. He finally looked up at the owner of the hands.

“You?”

Jane Foster gave a polite half-smile and drew back onto her knees.

“Yep.”

Loki’s eyes flickered around wildly and he moved to sit up again. Jane beat him to it and put all her weight on his shoulders.

“Ah, ah, ah! No. You stay there. I already had to give up my cardigan to stop the bleeding. If you open your wounds, we’re going to have problems,” she said.

Loki’s gaze traveled, trying to take in as much as he could. They were in a forest clearing, at the bank of a lake. The species of trees and the stars in the sky were unfamiliar. A couple feet away on Loki’s left burned a small fire; Jane tossed a stick into it.

“We’re not on Earth, in case you were wondering,” she said.

“Then where are we?” Loki growled.

“I don’t know. Though I’m starting to wonder if we’re in Hell…” She shot Loki a look that said ‘Don’t even think about moving.’ Satisfied he was going to stay put, she moved closer to the lake. He watched her as she dunked a metal cup into the water and brought it back to him.

“Here, you should drink something.”

Loki eyed the cup suspiciously.

“I didn’t poison it or anything,” Jane said, “the water is fine; I drank some myself. It’s freshwater.”

Loki accepted the cup and bent his upper body to sit up enough to drink. Jane brought her hand under his head; the moment her fingers brushed his hair, Loki drew back with a scowl.

“I’m not an infant!” he snarled.

Jane lifted her hands, palms out in defense.

Loki swallowed the pain down with the water. The moment the cup was empty, he shoved it back into Jane’s hands and dropped his head back down onto the soft cape.

“Where did you get that cup?” he asked.

“In the ship I found you in. That, along with a first aid kit. You were bleeding so much that I ended up using most of the bandages.” Jane rose and walked over to a backpack that sat a few feet away. She kneeled down and opened it. “There are also a lot of bagged space foods. It’s pretty gross stuff, but it’s edible. When you’re hungry, let me know.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Why are you doing this for me?” he asked. Jane met his gaze and shrugged.

“I have my reasons.”

“And they are?”

Jane was silent for a moment, as if deliberating on whether or not she should tell him. She plopped down closer to the fire and rubbed her hands. Loki frowned, the questions in his mind piling up. At last, she spoke.

“You should get some rest. You have a pretty nasty gash across your chest. A jagged ceiling panel on your ship had torn free from the crash and got you pretty good. Asgardian or no, it’s probably gonna take a bit of time to heal.” She turned her eyes away from Loki and stared up at the glittering sky. “Dawn’s coming soon. At least, I hope it is. It’s been a long time since night fell.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he said.

“Not everybody needs to have hidden agendas to do nice things, Loki.” Jane locked her gaze on the still water. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as tightly as she could.

“Foolish mortal,” he huffed, eying her as she sat at the edge of the bank. A cool breeze blew by; she shook like a leaf. Suddenly she looked as tired as Loki felt. Had she been putting on a brave face for him? He wondered how long she had been on this world before the crash. Likely not long, considering the worst of it was that she was exhausted and she didn’t appear to have any injuries.

Jane’s eyes drooped but didn’t close and her posture lost some sense of strength. When was the last time she slept? _Stupid mortal girl._ Loki closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come and ease the aching across his chest.

 

The sunrise finally came ten hours later. During the hour before that, a thick fog rolled in and settled around their encampment. The air was cool and fresh as the fog ghosted over the lake, not quite touching the water.

Loki woke before Jane did. His injuries did not hurt as much as they had the night before, but they still ached. He could move without pain shooting through his body, at least, so he got up and moved closer to the water, noting that the fire had gone out while they had slept.

He glanced at Jane as he passed. She lay in the fetal position, arms tight around herself. Loki looked down at the torn, blood-soaked cardigan tied around him. He shook his head slightly then kneeled down to splash water on his face.

The lake water was even colder than the air, not that it bothered him so much. He removed the white and red bandage around his hand. Something had bit him, he surmised, glad that it was already healing. He stared at his reflection a moment, inspecting the damage his face wore. It had probably been worse yesterday, but there was still a large bruise on his cheek, a few nicks and scratches here and there, and then there was the large gash just above Loki’s left eye.

Loki leaned in closer to get a better look. It was a single diagonal cut that ran no more than two inches, the end of it buried in his eyebrow. He frowned at the thought of it leaving a scar. It had already mostly healed on its own, but still stung a little. He brought a hand up to poke it, instantly wincing at the contact. Yep, definitely going to leave a scar.

He looked at the bandages again. They needed changing by now. Loki moved to untie one of the knots at his shoulder. Moving and jerking the cloth against his wounds made Loki hiss, but he was able to remove what was left of Jane’s cardigan.

His reflection looked appalled at the ugly, partially-healed slash that ran from his left clavicle to his lower right rib. The wound had been sewn shut, but it was still covered in dry blood. His gaze fell on the older, gruesome oval scar that sat a little lower than the center of his sternum. He blinked a couple times, unwilling to ponder on whether or not taking that injury had been worth it. Thoughts for another day. He had fresher injuries to attend to.

Loki brought his middle and index fingers to the top of the wound at his shoulder. His clenched his jaw and applied pressure. Gold and green flitted around his hand and sank between the surgical threads in his skin where he touched. He ran his fingertips down along the wound; the surgical thread disappeared and the split skin came together as he went. Finished, Loki sighed and dropped his hand to his side, the colors around his fingers vanishing.

The wound looked more cauterized, healthier. It wasn’t completely healed, but it was a giant step closer to it than it was a few minutes before.

Once again, he looked over at Jane’s sleeping form. She _did_ do a good job patching him up by Earth standards, but Loki had his own, more efficient methods at his disposal. Healing spells were best suited when used on others, not oneself, for they required concentration and energy. Jane had given him time to recuperate just enough. Wherever she found him, if she had left him, he would either be dead or in a far worse position he was in now.

Jane Foster had saved his life.

Loki’s brow furrowed. _But why?_

They weren’t friends. She was no longer with Thor, so why would she even care?

Loki’s thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping somewhere past the treeline. He stilled, listening. Nothing, just silence. This world had no birds, no vocal insects, but there was enough vegetation and water to sustain life. Loki summoned his dagger to his hand and listened. It was about time he met the inhabitants of this place.

He crouched low to the ground, grateful for the morning fog. He glanced at Jane on his left. Still asleep. Good.

He waited, his back to the treeline.

A rustle of bushes behind him perked his ears. He could hear it sniffing the air as it drew closer; it could probably smell the blood. Its breathing was harsh and congested; Loki could smell it, the stench of death. Whatever was behind him, it was a carnivore and it was getting closer.

He could hear no footsteps, only the breathing and sniffing. Loki clenched his hand tighter around his knife. He waited until he could feel the damp breath on his skin. It could smell him. It growled and the stench intensified. Its mouth opened wide, hoping to take its breakfast without fuss.

Loki wasted no time. He leaped up and did a backward somersault, coming down on the creature’s back, and drove his dagger into the nape of its neck. The creature emitted a pained cry. Its soft paws flailed as it bucked onto its hind legs. But Loki held onto its matted fur good and tight.

The creature bucked and bucked, drawing further away from the lake. Loki grinned and summoned another dagger.

“Ha!” he shouted and drove the blade home into the top of the creature’s skull. The bucking ceased and the creature collapsed onto its belly, shaking the ground underneath.

Breathing heavy, Loki clutched his middle and slid down the creature’s side.

“That’s enough adventure for one day, monster.” He patted the creature’s head and finally looked up at the pair of eyes watching him.

Jane stood several feet away, wide-eyed and looking between him and the creature.

“Guess you’re feeling better,” she said. Her gaze fell. “Oh.”

Loki’s brow knitted and he looked down at his chest. A single drop of blood oozed from the top as the adrenaline wore off and fatigue returned to his limbs with a vengeance.

“Dammit,” he breathed. His knees gave out and he sank to the ground.

Jane was at his side before he could protest. She held his head with both her hands.

“A little early to go monster hunting, don’t cha think?”

“It found us. I was defending our camp,” Loki replied with a toothy grin. “I saved you from being this fellow’s breakfast. I believe a thank you is in order.”

Jane wiped up the blood with her sleeve.

“Where are the bandages!?” she said, finally noticing their absence.

“I removed them. I don’t need your primitive doctoring. I know enough healing spells to put me back together. I survived a spear to the chest, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, and I’m still trying to figure out how _that_ happened,” said Jane, flashing him a look. “Come on.”

Jane maneuvered Loki’s arm around her shoulders and placed the other around his waist. He suppressed a smirk as she got a good grip on him. Jane moved to stand up and take him with her; Loki didn’t budge.

Jane frowned at him and he let his smile shine.

“Come _on_ , you know I can’t lift you by myself.”

“Exactly. Leave me alone,” said Loki, wrenching his arm away from her. Jane huffed and moved to stand in front of him.

“You’re being a big baby, you know that? Fine, you can die of your wounds. What do I care?” Jane stomped over to the edge of the lake and bent over to wash her face.

Loki ran his palm over the wound, temporarily sealing it again. The pain gone and part of his strength returned, he pulled himself to his feet and brushed the sand off of him. He turned to the dead creature behind him.

“Have you seen other creatures on this world?” he asked. When he was met with silence, he looked over at Jane. “What is it?”

She looked over her shoulder at him and eyed him head-to-toe; her gaze settled on the scar at the center of his chest.

“I’ve seen a couple things,” she said, turning back to the water. “Giant bugs, which are surprisingly the least aggressive things I’ve come across. And then there are these scavenger pig things with no eyes. I think they’re like vultures and eat dead things. Hoards of them were closing in on you when I found you. They’re pretty weak, but they are pretty nasty.”

Loki shot a glance to the dead pawed creature.

“Seems to be a theme here,” he commented. Jane stood up and regarded the creature.

“Do you think we can eat it?”

Loki smirked as he summoned a dagger.

“We can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to everybody leaving fantastic comments <33 They really mean a lot to me!!!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to finish editing! It had been a rough couple of weeks at work and this one scene I was wrestling with for the longest time. But here it is! =D I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter. If I can, I'll try to get back into the habit of posting at least once a week.
> 
> Once again, a very HUGE THANK YOU to viennainspringtime(tumblr)/DownToTheSea(ao3) for being the BEST BETA <3

Turns out the giant pawed monsters tasted like chicken. Who knew?

Jane was grateful for the change. The bagged space food she had found on Loki’s ship had been bland and pasty. At the time, it was convenient and necessary. But now, Jane was quite certain she would never go back to them unless she absolutely had to.

She wasn’t sure if it was because all she’d eaten in the past two days was the space food, but the fresh meat smelled like Heaven and tasted like it had been prepared by a professional. She wondered when Loki learned how to cook. Didn’t servants take care of that sort of thing? Thor hadn’t been too bad at cooking himself and she never asked him about it.

The two sat a good distance apart from each other as they dug into their breakfast. The fire blazed between them, bringing warmth to stave away the cold morning air.

“We should return to the ship after this,” Loki said. He eyed what was left of the monster’s carcass behind them. “And we should figure out what to do with the rest of that. Those scavengers you spoke of can probably smell it.”

“Not to mention any other nightmares lurking on this moon.”

Loki blinked.

“How did you know we’re on a moon?” he said.

“Seriously? You do know what I do for a living, right? Do you want me to explain in great detail?”

Loki rolled his eyes and Jane took another bite of meat off the bone. “When I first got here,” she continued, “I did think it was another planet…”

“How _did_ you get here exactly?” Loki cut her off with a sneer.

“By accident. How did _you?_ ” she replied.

“Walked.”

“Now I know you’re messing with me.”

“And here I thought I was being too subtle,” he said, forcing a smile.

“No, but seriously, how did you get here?”

Irritation flashed in Loki’s eyes as he scowled across the way at her.

With a huff, Jane set down the bone she had just about picked clean.

“Look,” she started, “we need to work together. I don’t particularly trust you-”

“You would be a fool if you did,” Loki interrupted.

Jane opened her mouth, then thought better and closed it. Loki paused for a moment, eying her meticulously. “But perhaps it would be better if you came with me.”

“That’s rich considering all you’ve done is sit there and condescend to me,” she said. “You have zero respect for me; how am I supposed to trust you when you clearly don’t trust me?”

“Perhaps it’s because you are a primitive little worm. Just because you were my brother’s lover for a time does not make you my equal. I was rarely _his_. It is because of that foolish sentiment that I ask for your trust; if not in me, then in my desire to do right by Thor. Much has changed since we last saw each other, Jane Foster. However, I do not trust you and I don’t care to. If not for the reconciliation with my brother I would leave you here to be devoured by the monsters that roam this damned moon.”

Jane’s jaw clenched and she shook her head slightly. “You’re a hypocrite.”

Loki turned his gaze away.

Jane leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees. A cool breeze blew through her, making her shiver. It was a little warmer than it had been when they woke up and the fog was gone, but it was still enough for Jane to wish she had her cardigan. She glanced over the tattered, bloody remains of it next to the water, where Loki had left it. Never mind, she didn’t need it.

“How’re your injuries?” she asked.

“Healing.”

Jane rolled her eyes. This was going to take some time.

“Alright, you want me to trust your loyalty to Thor? Then tell me, how did you get here? While we’re on the subject of you, how are you still alive? Last I saw you, you were dying in Thor’s arms.” Jane’s gaze flickered to Loki’s chest. “Though I guess you didn’t actually die. It was all a trick just to get away from him.”

Loki threw the bone he had been eating off of into the fire, startling Jane.

“I survived, yes,” he growled. His gaze locked with Jane’s for a moment, something flickering behind his eyes. He continued, calmer, “I managed to heal myself enough once the two of you had gone. Afterwards I returned to Asgard and took over ruling under the guise of Odin.”

“Where was Odin?”

“On Earth. Placed a good memory spell on him to keep him from coming back.” Loki smirked.

“And Thor knows you’re alive?” Jane asked.

“Yes, yes. He and I have settled a few things since we last spoke. He and I were on our way back to Earth when we were separated. I was flying my ship between the worlds of this system when a bright light came hurtling directly into me. I crashed on this moon. You know the rest.”

Jane’s eyes widened. She felt her cheeks flush as her mind raced, putting the pieces together.

A bright light. Jane’s bridge.

Oh shit.

“Oh.”

“So tell me, Jane Foster, what’s a mortal like you doing in a place like this?” he said. When she didn’t answer right away, Loki’s smile faded.

Jane pressed her lips together in a firm line and finally met his gaze.

“Through my Einstein-Rosen bridge?” she said, as if offering an excuse instead of giving an explanation.

Loki’s facial expression went through several different phases of confusion, to understanding, before settling on fury.

“Your _what!?_ ”

“Look, I’ve been researching the science behind Asgard’s Bifrost before I even knew what I was researching!” Jane spoke quickly, taking short breaths where she could. “You think that after some help from Thor, some more research of my own, that I wouldn’t be able to get pretty far in my work? I wasn’t planning on traveling through it yet. It wasn’t nearly ready for that. We were just turning it on for the first time to see if it would even be possible for us to move forward.

“But something went wrong in the experiment. These bolts of energy went flying and before we could turn it off, one sucked me up into the bridge. The next thing I know I’m on some alien moon, likely in some far off galaxy. I have no idea where exactly or if I can get home.”

Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You’re so damn stupid,” he snarled. “Mortals thinking they can be gods. You are _thousands_ of years behind Asgardian technology, what could have possibly possessed you to attempt to create something even close to what the Bifrost was!”

“Was?” Jane knitted her brow. Last she checked Asgard had rebuilt their bridge. She had traveled through it. “What do you mean ‘was’?”

Loki clenched his jaw and averted his gaze.

“Much has happened since we last saw each other,” he repeated, his voice solemn.

“What happened?” she asked.

Loki looked to the sky, his expression somber. His mind elsewhere.

“How long are days here?” he said.

Jane shrugged. “I don’t know. Considering how long the nights are, I’d say not very long. Why are you changing the subject?”

Loki ignored the question and got to his feet; he kicked dirt onto the fire, smoldering it.

“Then we should get started while we still have light. You said those scavengers come out at night. They’ll probably smell the carcass as soon as they wake up.”

Jane frowned. Loki was done talking to her for now, but she was not about to give up so easily. What happened to Asgard? Was Thor alright? She swallowed down her hundreds of questions. Pushing it might just push Loki to abandoning her. She didn’t trust him, not completely. But a little wouldn’t do any harm, especially when he might be her only chance of getting off this rock.

She took a deep breath. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Jane wasn’t sure she wanted to know where Loki stashed the rest of the meat. All he did was wave his hands and suddenly the entire carcass was gone. But as Jane was packing up the first aid kit, curiosity got the better of her and she asked anyway.

“Magic,” was all he said, which was beyond frustrating.

“But _where?_ Is it like some sort of teleportation?”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Think more along the lines of a pocket,” he explained, “only that pocket follows me everywhere.”

“Huh.”

With the fire put out and their food stashed in Loki’s “magic pocket dimension,” the two set off towards the crash site.

The sky was already beginning to turn a peachy orange and the stars were starting to shine through. Long nights, short days.

“How you feeling?” she asked as they walked through the tree line.

Loki had replaced his tunic and armor over his rapidly healing wound. He instinctively touched his hand to his chest.

“Better,” he said. “Another day and I’ll be all healed.”

“Is that because of your magic or your biology?” Jane asked.

“Both. A wound like this would take months for a mortal to recover from.”

Jane furrowed her brow.

“You really think so little of us?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in Loki’s voice.

Jane suddenly felt smaller beside him. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. She had felt it all the time during her stay on Asgard. She slowed for only a moment; she couldn’t let that feeling in again. It was never said between them, but Jane was certain Thor’s ‘godliness’ was a factor in their breakup. Not that Thor ever held it above her head. Loki seemed to be taking every opportunity to remind her of it. She squared her shoulders and continued on behind him. The fact Loki’s longer legs could carry him farther didn’t help. She quickened her pace to catch up to his heel.

“Is that why you tried to take over Earth?” she said. “Because you thought yourself above us?”

“It was your people who called us gods first,” he pointed out.

Jane frowned at the back of his head, not looking where she was going. Her foot snagged on a rock, stubbing her toe and making her fall forward. She let out a yelp before landing face-first into the grass.

“Ow,” she grumbled, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. She looked up at Loki, who was several meters ahead, looking unimpressed at her clumsiness. She practically jumped to her feet and jogged the space between them to catch up.

The ship was just as Jane had left it the night before. Broken, a mess, and covered in various branches. At least the front had stopped smoking.

Loki winced as they stared at it from the tree line.

“It’s worse than I thought,” he commented. “Were the branches your idea?”

“I didn’t want any big animals eating it,” Jane defended.

“Right, because no metal-eating creatures would _dare_ go near it if their food is touching the greens on their plate.”

“Do you want to go in or not?” Jane crossed her arms. Loki sighed.

“Alright. Let’s take a look at the damage. Who knows? She might fly yet.”

They made quick work removing the branches and throwing them aside. Jane gestured at the hole in the door. It was bigger than when Jane had first crawled through. She had had to make the space between the ship and the ground significantly bigger in order to get Loki’s body through. If it wasn’t for the nearby lake, she’d still be covered head to toe in dirt.

“After you,” she said.

Loki crouched without a word and slid into the gap. Jane took one last look at the orange sky then followed him in.

The air was thicker with dirt than the night before, but overall it was exactly how she had left it. She watched Loki jump about the place; the fact the ship was turned sideways didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest.

He knocked his knuckles against a panel in the wall. A small door opened, revealing blue controls of some sort. Loki pressed a button, threw a switch. He paused. Nothing happened. He pursed his lips and flipped another blue switch. Still nothing.

Loki silently huffed then jumped to the damaged control panel at the front. Using the pilot’s chair as support, he ducked under the steering wheel to plug and unplug wires. He lifted his head and ran his fingers along the touch-panel.

“Come on, come on,” she could hear him mumble as he began pressing buttons at an increasing pace.

Jane placed a hand on the wall as she made her way over to him. She caught herself on the cockpit doorway and hoisted herself closer to the chairs.

“Any luck?”

Loki ignored her and attempted to push a lever forward. It wouldn’t budge. He grit his teeth and applied more pressure. Too much. With a _clank_ , the lever broke off. Jane jumped at the sound and took a step back.

Loki brought up the lever still in his hand to eye level. His jaw hung open as he stared at the broken piece.

“Well, this ship isn’t going anywhere,” he stated dully. He let the lever unceremoniously drop to the floor.

Jane sank down to join it and rested her head against the wall behind the pilot’s chair. Loki plopped into the chair and turned it to face her. There was still dried blood on the console in front of him. She wondered if he had noticed it.

“So now what?” she asked. “I mean, repairing your ship was a long shot from the start, but now it’s clearly not going to happen. I don’t really have a plan B.”

Loki glowered down at her.

“Not building a Bifrost without Asgardian supervision would have been a good start,” he said.

Jane rolled her eyes.

“Lowly humans messing with things you don’t understand, blah, blah, blah… You said that earlier.”

“If you hadn’t been playing with such things like children, neither of us would be here,” he bit back. He paused, his eyes widening, as if something shocking just crossed his mind. His entire body tensed and he returned his attention to the console.

“What?”

“Shh, I need to check something,” he said, turning a dial. “Come on, come on, come on.”

Nothing.

“Damn it!” he shouted, jumping to his feet and clenching both fists on the panel. Jane almost expected him to destroy it out of frustration.

Using the wall as support, Jane got to her feet.

Minutes ticked by. An hour.

Loki sat in his chair and sulked the entire time. Occasionally he would try another panel or another button, but to no avail. Jane spent her time rummaging around in the back of the ship, searching for anything useful she might have missed the first time. She found more food bags, a water raft of some sort, a bathroom and something that resembled a dildo. Jane tried not to think too much of _that_ discovery. Though she smiled and thought of how amusing Darcy would find it.

She poked her head out of the gap to take a look outside. It was dark out now; the stars as bright as they had been her first night. She crawled the rest of the way out and sat beside the opening.

Jane pulled her knees to her chest, the cold night air settling in again.

She thought of Tony and Erik. How worried they probably were. They were her only hope of getting back to Earth now. Though, if anyone could figure out what went wrong and calculate where she was and come get her, it was them. She just hoped they would do it fast.

Jane’s eyelids began to slide closed. How could she find sleep so easy to come by in this place? She blinked and shook her head. _No, stay awake Jane._

 Just then, off in the distance was the familiar sound of something crashing down. Jane froze. A second crash followed, only it was louder.

Loki slid out from the gap.

“What was that?” he asked, coming to crouch beside Jane. Her eyes were wide and her arms were trembling.

“I-I don’t know. But that crashing… I heard that crashing last night too. It was further off though. There’s something big out there, pushing trees out of its way…” The ground rumbled and Jane practically leapt to her feet. She swallowed thickly. The urge to run coursed through her, but she stayed still.

Another crash came from the south, this time followed by a splash.

Jane and Loki exchanged a look. They were thinking the same thing: whatever was coming, it was already at the lake, meaning it was heading in their direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments! You guys give me motivation and in general make me very happy so thank you <3


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaasp! A new chapter out less than a week since the last one?? :O Probably not gonna happen again cuz I'm a slow editor lmao Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Thank you guys so much for the kind, encouraging comments! They mean a lot to me <33
> 
> Once again, a HUUUGE SHOUT-OUT TO THE AMAZING, THE PHENOMENAL DOWNTOTHESEA FOR BEING A FAB BETA!!!!!

The crashing of trees being pushed out of the way ceased for several minutes.

“Maybe it just wanted a drink of water,” Jane whispered.

Loki stared hard in the direction of the lake.

“Get inside the ship,” he said, his voice low.

The ground shook, the pounding of footsteps getting closer and closer. Although the twilight allowed them to see within the clearing well enough, it was impossible to distinguish anything beyond the treeline. Jane strained to see into the darkness. She didn’t want a look of whatever was coming and yet she could not stop searching for the first glimpse of it through the trees.

A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm and tugged her to the left.

“Get inside, you foolish girl,” Loki growled. Jane dragged her feet as he pulled her down. “Get _in_.”

The shaking ground made dropping to the dirt to scoot under the top of the door relatively easy.

A tree crashed down into the clearing, but Jane was already halfway through the gap, face-first.

“Go!” Loki pushed and shoved until she was completely inside.

From inside she could hear a mighty roar that sounded like a mix between a fog horn and a bear. Jane covered her ears to block out the deafening noise. She turned to the gap. Loki hadn’t followed her.

The ground rumbled again. Over the noise the monster made, she could hear a faint battle cry. Loki was fighting it. Jane had to see what was going on! She moved to duck her head under the gap, but just as she was about to stick her face out, a wave of dirt cascaded over the door, getting into her eyes and mouth.

Jane scrambled backward, coughing and sputtering. With the dust out of her eyes, she could see at last. Her throat went dry. The gap was gone. All her efforts, along with the efforts of the nostril creatures, gone. She was trapped inside the ship.

The creature roared outside again, causing the entire ship to tremble, shifting the floor slightly so it was further on its side. Jane instinctively curled up into a ball in the corner between the floor and wall; she covered her ears, waiting for the shaking to stop.

As soon as it did, it was followed up by the snapping of trees that reminded Jane of the time she broke her leg when she was ten. Jane jumped at the sound and crawled further away from the door.

Unable to get a firm footing on the shaking, slanted floor, Jane held onto whatever she could and attempted to make her way into the cockpit.

Her feet slid on what used to be a well-kept floor, but Jane held firm onto the cockpit door panel, desperate to see what was going on out there. There was a two-foot gap between the panel wall and the pilot’s chair. If Jane attempted to grab at it while the ground shook, she could hurt herself.

Jane gritted her teeth and took the leap.

Both hands caught on the back of the chair and she pulled herself up. The empty co-pilot’s chair shook with the ship and Jane held her breath, hoping it wasn’t too loose that it would break off and pin her against the wall. The chair remained where it was, only shaking slightly and nothing more. At ease with how secure the chair was, Jane turned her attention forward.

The front window was still as dirty and cracked as ever. Her only view to the outside was the hole left behind from the nostril creature. Jane craned her neck to try and look through it.

However, the ship’s front wasn’t pointed at the clearing, but at the forest. All she could see were the trees moving.

Jane pushed herself forward, holding onto the steering wheel as she leaned over the console to look closer through the hole.

At last, she could see the creature… or at least, the creature’s back leg. It had to be at least fifteen feet long; it was brown and wooly, like a mammoth, and like the alien from the lake, it had paw-like feet. A long, monkey-like tail whipped about. Jane could hear Loki curse at the creature. It roared again and charged towards Loki and out of Jane’s sight.

Jane was practically lying on the console with her face probably too close to the shattered glass to be safe, but she didn’t care. This creature had been out there, Jane had been hearing it for days. She deserved to see what it looked like in full.

Just then, Loki was thrown back into the trees in front of the ship, a thick branch breaking his fall.

The ground shook again and the front of the creature came into view. Jane’s eyes widened and an amazed smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she stared up at the enormous beast in awe.

Its large body was completely covered in the brown wooly hair. There were deep, unorganized red lacerations along its long, thick neck. _Loki’s work, no doubt._ The creature’s face was a nightmare with four spidery black eyes, two at the front of its face and the other two on either side of its head. It had no nose that Jane could see, but the creature did have a large mouth with sharp yellow teeth that overlapped its upper lip.

It turned its entire body in a circle, giving momentum as it threw a piece of debris directly at where Loki had fallen. However, Loki was already on his feet and jumped out of the way, onto the top of the ship. Jane could hear his feet on the roof for only a moment. When she turned back to the hole in the window, the creature was out of sight once again.

Unable to see anything, Jane slid off the console and attempted to maneuver herself back into the chair. Perhaps there was a button that activated windshield wipers of a sort. But as soon as she was in the chair, a large splatter of thick red blood splayed across the entire window. Jane yelped and covered her mouth.

_Loki…?_

The splatter was followed up by another enormous roar from the creature, but this time the roar was different; it was pained.

The ground rumbled again. Jane clutched the armrests on the chair, pressing herself back against it, and squeezed her eyes closed. Trees crashed down again. One by one, Jane counted each tree that fell. The more she counted, the further away they sounded.

And then silence.

Was it over?

“Jane!”

Jane opened her eyes and looked around. The ship was slightly more tilted on its side now than it had been when she had crawled in. Her tight grip on the armrests was the only thing keeping her in the chair.

She heard her name being called again.

“I’m okay!” she shouted back.

She turned the chair and half-leapt to the wall; her hands caught on the side and she pulled herself over it. Only a foot from the ground, Jane hopped down to the side of the ship.

“The hole I made is gone!” she informed. “I don’t know how deep the dirt is!”

She kept herself crouched, balancing herself with her arms out and walked slowly back to where the gap had been. She kneeled and started pushing dirt out of the way.

“It looks completely filled!”

“Start digging on your side,” Loki replied.

She moved handfuls of dirt out of her way, wondering how injured Loki was. Was he worse off than when she first found him? Maybe the monster didn’t stand a chance; from what Jane had seen on Svartalfheim, Loki was formidable in a fight.

Jane kept digging until she saw a bloody hand digging at the same spot from the other side.

“I can see you!” she said.

“Yes, yes. Keep digging.”

The door was deeper than it had been and thus they had to dig deeper. But finally, when there was a hole about the size of when the nostril creatures had first dug into the ship, Jane called out.

“I think I can squeeze through this!”

“Alright. Be careful. Don’t want to only get half of you through,” Loki replied.

Jane dropped onto her belly and began to slide arms first through the gap. She kept her eyes closed to keep any dirt out as she went. She breached the other side and was immediately greeted by wet, sticky hands that grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her the rest of the way with ease.

Completely outside, Jane opened her eyes and was finally able to see the damage done.

The clearing was three times as large as it had been. She could even see the lake through the trees. The ship looked even dirtier and, as suspected, was practically on its side now.

Then there was Loki. The cut above his eyebrow had opened up again and was dripping blood into his eye. He was covered in grime and sweat, his hands covered in blood and the wound he had sustained across his chest had also opened. Aside from the fresh scrape on his chin, he did not appear to have gotten any new injuries.

“How’d it go?” she asked.

“Oh, _marvelous_ , Dr. Foster,” Loki said. He emitted a dry laugh then collapsed onto his back.

A smile graced Jane’s features. She hesitantly opened her mouth.

“Um thanks,” she said.

“What for?”

“For saving my life… again.”

Loki’s smile faded as Jane continued.

“Earlier you asked me why I helped you. I told you I was just being nice.”

“I recall.”

“You probably thought it was because I thought it was what Thor would want or something. It wasn’t. I helped you because you saved my life on Svartalfheim. Twice.” She leaned back against the side of the ship.

Loki stared up at the sky without a word. His eyebrows drew together in thought.

“I never got a chance to thank you for that,” Jane added. “So thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Loki replied stiffly.

Silence fell between the two. Jane observed the path of destroyed trees the creature had left in its wake.

“What did it look like?” she asked. “I only got a quick look of its leg and face.”

“Again with your curiosity, Dr. Foster. It was big, with ten legs and a tail that continuously threw both trees and pieces of the ship at me.”

Jane wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth about the legs. Judging by the humorous tone lining his voice probably not, but she immediately gave up on trying to get a straight answer on the subject; she changed it to something he probably would like to talk about: himself.

“You okay? That’s a lot of blood.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“I’ve already begun my healing enchantments, if that is what you’re asking.”

Jane looked down at him and sure enough the blood he had been covered in a moment ago was already cleaned up. All that remained were the injuries on his face, which already looked much better than before.

 _I wonder if that cut over his eyebrow is gonna leave a scar_ , she thought idly.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

“If you keep asking, you’ll be the one in need of medical assistance,” he sneered without malice. In fact, he just sounded tired. “You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

With a wave of his hand, Loki summoned a slab of meat and allowed it to drop directly into Jane’s lap.

“Eek!” Jane cried.

Loki chuckled and summoned a smaller piece for himself that he gracefully caught in his hands.

Jane picked up the slab from her thighs and looked at it with disdain.

“It’s fully cooked, I promise,” assured Loki, taking a bite out of his own piece.

Jane hesitantly brought the meat to her lips before chowing down. It tasted just as good as it had that morning. As she satisfied her stomach, her gaze fell upon the stars that graced the sky once again. Far off in the horizon, she spotted the bright circle of the planet they were orbiting. It was coming up quick.

“What do you think the planet is like?” She thought aloud.

“It’s no better than its moon,” Loki stated matter-of-factly. “It’s a desert planet. If there is any life there, it’ll be much rougher and far more dangerous than the life here.”

“How do you know that?”

“I scanned the planets of this solar system to find a place to hide.”

Jane paused for only a beat. “Why are you hiding?”

“For the same reason we’re still on this moon.” Loki swallowed the last bite of his dinner and closed his eyes.

“I don’t understand…” Jane started. What did her malfunctioning Einstein-Rosen Bridge have to do with Loki hiding? Why was he hiding? Was it from Thor? Was he finally sick of Loki’s crazy bullshit?

As if he could read her mind, Loki said, “It’s why Thor and I split up. There was… something after us. I did the stupidly noble thing and led it away from what was left of Asgard. It followed me to this system.”

Loki sat up and scooted back to sit beside Jane with his back against the ship.

“I had just shaken him when your damn bridge came right at me and crashed my ship.”

Jane winced.

“Sorry about that. I really am. If it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t be stuck here.” Jane gently bumped her head against the ship and sighed. “Maybe you’re right. I am a foolish mortal in way over my head.”

Loki turned to her.

“Yeah. But you’re wrong,” he said.

Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

“In what way?”

“We’re not stuck here.”

Jane brought her head forward. “Excuse me?”

Loki held out both hands in front of him. He waved them both in a spherical motion. Jane watched intensely. Seemingly from out of nowhere appeared a blue glowing cube. It hovered between his hands, his skin never touching it.

Jane’s eyes widened.

“The Tesseract!?” she gaped. “You’ve had the Tesseract on you this _entire_ time? That thing manipulates space; we could have left this place hours ago!”

Jane slapped at Loki’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!?”

Loki shrunk back from her slightly and furrowed his brow.

“Because if I use it, _he’ll_ know where it is and come for us!”

“Who’s ‘he’? Is that the guy you were hiding from? Who is he? And how could he possibly know where it is? Does he have some sort of tech that can track the Tesseract’s energy?”

“I can’t explain it. But he can. And if I use it to start teleporting myself from world to world, he’ll just follow me. I needed to check to see if the Commodore could be salvaged. Obviously, it can’t be.”

The Tesseract seemed to glow brighter as they raised their voices, excited by the tension in the air.

Jane raised a hand to the glowing cube. Loki immediately pulled it out of her reach.

“Don’t,” he warned, “it burns if you touch it with bare hands.”

“You’re not wearing any gloves.”

“I’m not touching it. Even if I was, it would not hurt me as much as it would you.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. Because I’m a weak mortal, right?”

“Yes.” Loki stood, taking the Tesseract with him. “Do not fret. I have a plan, Dr. Foster.”

Jane got to her feet.

“Which is?”

“Pack up whatever you can grab. Food, water, anything you think you can carry. We are going to use the Tesseract to get off this moon, but as soon as we’re elsewhere, we will have to move quickly.”

He glanced over at Jane, who was still staring with fascination at the Tesseract.

“ _Now_ , Jane.”

Jane blinked a few times and focused.

“Right,” she said. She quickly crawled into the gap to retrieve the bag that held the first aid kit and food packs.

With one final look around, Jane was satisfied she had gotten everything they could possibly need.

She pushed the bag out the gap first, then followed after it. Loki was right where she left him in the middle of the clearing.

“We should hurry,” he said, “Any monsters out in the woods could smell our food and are probably heading this way.”

Jane brushed off any excess dirt and flung the bag’s strap over her head so it sat like a mailbag across her frame.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she announced, walking up to him. “What now? When you used the Tesseract back in New York you needed a lot of tech and help from brainwashed people.” _Including Erik_ , she mentally added. She wasn’t about to forget anytime soon what Loki had done to her mentor, but he was going to take her with him off this hellish moon. Even Erik would agree that this was a priority.

“I only needed such things to bring an army to your world. We’re merely transporting the two of us. Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Jane blinked.

“Shouldn’t? You say that like you’ve never used it like this before.”

“Technically, I haven’t. I used it to get to your world, but only because your people opened the door...”

“Then how do you know…?”

“I know _how_ to use it; I just never personally held it in my hands and used it to bring myself and a passenger to another planet!” Loki glared down at Jane. “Now would you please let me concentrate?”

Jane opened her mouth to sarcastically ask how concentrating could transport two people from one place to another, when a twig snapped from behind the tree line. With only the stars in the sky and the glow of the Tesseract, she could barely see anything. The planet had passed over long ago and the two were in the dark.

“There’s something out there,” she muttered, hoping that it was only her nostril creature friends.

Then came the growl that reverberated from the dark bushes. It was unfamiliar and Jane found herself inching closer to Loki. She opened her mouth to say something.

“Embrace me,” he whispered first.

“What?”

“Hold onto me tightly. We only have one shot at this. I need both hands on the Tesseract; I cannot hold onto you, so you will have to hold onto me. Do it, _now_.”

Jane threw her arms around Loki’s middle just as she heard the growl turn into a tiger-like roar. She squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly the world disappeared from under her feet. It felt like they had been shot out of a cannon and onto a roller coaster. Jane’s body tingled all over; her skin prickled as if she were being pushed through an oven and a freezer both at once, but she held on tight, keeping her face pressed to Loki’s chest.

As abruptly as it had begun, land came up to meet their feet and the freezing-burning sensation stopped. Instead of relief, Jane felt a wave of regret consume her.

She was the first human to travel via the Tesseract and live to talk about it; she should have kept her eyes open for the ride.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **cw: bit of alcohol usage in this chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to edit. I've been renovating some new things that weren't in the original NaNo draft, so between figuring that out, editing, other projects, and y'know my life outside fanfic, I've been pretty busy the past couple months. Hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> Once again, a big THANK YOU to [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea) for being my awesome beta <333

Jane was still clinging to Loki after they landed. With a spherical wave of his hands, the Tesseract vanished, leaving the two standing awkwardly at the edge of a metal platform.

Loki frowned down at the shaking, grinning mortal who kept her firm grip around him. Her eyes were open, and eagerly staring in wonder at where Loki had taken them.

It was a port, full of ruffians and travelers looking to make a quick buck in the black market. It wasn’t the best place to bring an Infinity Stone, considering Loki had made sure to stash the one here, but as long as its keeper wasn’t using the Aether, it would be alright to simply pass through. Besides, Knowhere was a good place to find bargain ships.

“It worked!” Jane said with an excited bounce to her voice.

“Did you ever doubt me?” he replied with a smirk. “You can release me now.”

She looked up at him.

“How do I know you’re not going to abandon me here?” she said.

“Because the one who is chasing us likely already knows we are here. Trust me, I wouldn’t wish that bastard on my worst enemy.”

“Oh, thanks.” Jane untangled herself from him and took a step back. Her curious eyes scanned over their location with fascination. “Where are we?”

“Knowhere. It’s beyond any government and full of the worst people in the galaxy. We should be able to find a ship here that’s sturdy and affordable.” Loki glanced around, his face blanching from memories that he had pushed down long ago. He took a deep breath, glad that Jane seemed too distracted by the wonder of the place to notice. Ready, he tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow.

“Huh, it’s like Tortuga,” she commented.

“Stay close to me, unless you want to get whisked away into some vicious slave market,” he said, half just trying to scare her so she would keep up. It worked well enough; Jane quickened her pace so that she remained at his side.

As they walked through the streets of Knowhere, Jane could not help but stare, slack-jawed, at the new species of people they kept passing by. Everything was new. Loki could only imagine what kind of culture shock she must be going through.

“Dr. Foster, are you familiar with the history of Knowhere?” he asked.

“You know I’m not,” she replied.

“Knowhere used to be a living, breathing celestial being billions of years ago. It died and a man named Taneleer Tivan moved in and began harvesting pieces of the celestial’s body to sell to the highest bidder. Tivan still lives here and they are still harvesting the remains. We are walking through a corpse, Dr. Foster.”

Jane kept looking around and back at him as he spoke.

“That’s incredible!” She beamed. “Are we going to _see_ Tivan? Do you know him?”

“No, we’re just going to buy a ship and leave. I never met Tivan, though he did know Odin. We don’t have time for social visits, Jane. Maybe next time when we’re not running from the most dangerous man in the galaxy. Hm?” Loki snatched up Jane’s wrist. His grip was firm, but not painful; just enough to make Jane move along a little faster. It was rather inconvenient how much shorter her legs were. “Come on, we don’t have time for any more sightseeing.”

Jane was half jogging at this point, but she didn’t complain. They turned a corner from a bar and approached a shack that sat alone at the end of a pier.

“That’s what we need,” said Loki, releasing Jane’s wrist. She followed right behind him as he strode up to the door and knocked.

For a beat there was nothing. Loki knocked again.

“The door is open!” came a cranky voice from inside the shack.

Loki turned to Jane.

“Let me do the talking,” he said with a mischievous grin before turning to open the door.

Inside the shack it was small, musty, and old, with only a few feet between the door and the desk in the back. The walls were covered in memorabilia from old space ships: rusted gears, what looked like a propeller, and various scraps of metals and materials. From the ceiling hung an Asgardian boat that had a crack in its underside.

 _A rare antique_ , Loki darkly thought. Did the man behind the desk know just how valuable that boat was now?

The man behind the desk, who was positively pink (literally); a middle-aged Krylorian who kept a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

He looked up from a screen behind his counter and narrowed his eyes at Loki and Jane.

“Are you the favorable Maurro?” Loki asked, turning on the charm and devilish smile.

“Who’s asking?” replied the Krylorian.

“No one in particular. Just two travelers in need of transportation off Knowhere. I hear you are the man to see about the best deals for ships.”

The Krylorian smirked and leaned over the counter.

“You found Maurro, my friend. Tell me, what kind of ship are you looking for?”

Maurro brought the two around back to look at the lineup he had. He carried about two dozen ships and most of them looked pretty similar –rustic as if they’d seen better days.

“You sure we should be getting a ship from this guy?” Jane whispered to Loki as they walked along the catwalk. They slowed down to allow Maurro to walk a few steps ahead.

“Yes. I was in disguise last time I was here and I purchased a ship from him; hence why he doesn’t recognize me. It was some of the best money I ever spent,” he replied.

“Where’s _that_ ship now?”

“I had to leave it somewhere I’ll never return,” Loki said begrudgingly. He stopped short and stared up at a ship covered in chipped green paint. It was shaped like a boomerang on its side, with one window at its front and center. “How much is this one?”

Maurro turned on his heel and frowned up at the ship.

“Oh, that one. I only just acquired that one yesterday. It needs some serious work though, friend. The engine works fine, but its sensors need recalibration, its coolant pipes need tightening, its jump drive is fried because the last owner was a thrill junkie…”

“How much?” Loki repeated, placing a hand on the nose of the ship.

“Uh, right now five-hundred thousand units.”

“I’ll give you a million if you fix all its problems within a couple hours,” Loki suggested with his most charming grin.

Maurro blinked a couple times in shock.

“S-Sold!” he finally said with a slimy smile. “Pay half now and I’ll even throw in a new coat of paint.”

Loki lowered his hand from the ship and shook Maurro’s with it.

 

“What are we going to do for two hours? Do hours even work the same here?” Jane questioned as they left Maurro to his work.

“This is Knowhere; there will be plenty here to entertain us,” said Loki.

Jane stayed close. The streets were abuzz with lowlifes and black market merchants. A group of children passed by them, laughing and purposefully brushing against their clothes. Loki snatched a small wrist and pulled the child in front of him.

One of the other kids stopped with a gasp, then ran to catch up with the others who were indifferent to their friend being caught.

Loki held a firm grip on the little girl who looked up at him with wild eyes.

“Loki, come on, leave her alone,” said Jane.

Loki used his free hand to hold up a finger and bent down to look the girl in the eye.

“You have to be more careful. Not everyone you try to pickpocket from will care that you are a child.” Loki kept his voice firm, but not angry. “Understand?”

Jane’s eyes flickered between the two of them, before settling on Loki.

The little girl nodded.

“Alright. Now go practice your sleight of hand,” he said, releasing her wrist. The girl nodded with a small smile before running off in the direction the other children had gone.

Loki straightened his posture and turned to Jane who was staring at him as if he were growing horns out of his skull.

“What?”

“I just… I didn’t figure you for a guy who likes kids,” she said.

“Who said I did? This place is dangerous, is all. Come on, let’s go find a bar or something. I need a drink.” He averted Jane’s amused look as he took her wrist and pulled her along.

“So I thought we were in a hurry. Why are we waiting two hours for him to fix up a ship?” she asked.

“When we’re flying away from here in that ship, you’ll be glad we did,” he said.

“Was that the same kind of ship you bought from him last time?”

“No, that ship was for a single pilot for short bursts of travel through space. The one we’re departing here with will be fast and, more importantly, have a stealth mode. We couldn’t ask for a better ship.”

“How does a stealth mode work? Is it like SHIELD’s helicarrier and can reflect the images around it, or-?”

“You’ll see in two hours. Now,” he let go of her wrist to motion to the entrance of what looked to be a pub. “May I buy you a drink, Dr. Foster?”

 

The pub was loud and full of alien species Jane unconsciously kept staring at. Most of the other beings were at least twice as big as she. She grabbed hold of the crook of Loki’s elbow so they would not get separated as they wormed their way through the crowd.

Loki guided her towards the bar and ordered their drinks.

“I thought it would be different!” she shouted over the loud music.

“How do you mean!?” he replied.

“This bar! It’s very reminiscent of Earth!”

“You’d be surprised how similar many races are in the universe!”

The barkeep, a yellow squid-like person, slid them their drinks. Jane stared wide-eyed at the alien liquid in her cylinder glass. It was purple and had two bright blue berries in it that she was unfamiliar with. She said something that was too quiet for Loki to hear.

“What was that!?” Loki asked.

“I said, ‘this looks like something Darcy made me get this time she forced me to go to a seedy club with her’!”

Loki brought his own glass to his lips, gaze on Jane who was fixated on her drink. She sniffed it, cringed, then scrutinized it through the clear glass.

“Just drink it! It’s alcohol!” Loki shouted at her over the music.

Jane brought the glass to her lips and took a hesitant sip. She paused, then sipped it again.

“This is terrible!” she shouted before another sip.

They sat there, nursing their drinks in silence. Loki ordered another round.

“So!” Jane said, downing the rest of her first drink.

“So?”

“So what’s the deal with you!?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he replied, fidgeting with his glass. Jane took a worryingly large swig of her second drink.

“Yeah, you do!” she said.

 “You’re going to have to speak up. I can’t hear you over the music!” Loki flashed a fake smile.

Jane crossed her arms.

“That’s why you dragged me in here, wasn’t it!?” she realized. “Because it’s loud and you don’t have to talk to me! And here I thought we were becoming bosom buddies, Loki.”

Loki kept his amusement just under the surface.

“Still can’t hear you!” Confirmation.

Jane rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

A large uproar erupted from the other end of the pub. Both Loki and Jane turned over their shoulders out of curiosity. The majority of the customers were at the gambling tables and from the sounds of it, someone just won big.

Loki turned away first.

“So what happened to Thor?” Jane asked over the noise. She wasn’t about to give up so easily, was she?

“I thought he dumped you,” Loki sneered.

“More like I dumped him. It was a mutual thing,” she replied.

This was exactly why Loki did not want to make small talk. Dumped or not, she still seemed particularly interested in what Thor was up to. He supposed half of it had to do with the fact the last thing Loki had told her was that he and Thor were together on amicable terms. For the most part, at least.

“So what happened?” she asked again.

“Why are you so interested!?”

“Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I don’t care about him anymore! Seriously, is he okay?”

Loki took a large swig from his drink, hoping she’d get the message and shut up. Finally giving up, Jane heaved a sigh and practically inhaled another mouthful of the alien alcohol. Loki caught the movement in the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

She began looking around the pub again, observing all the new species she’d never seen before.

“Do aliens dance?” Loki heard Jane say with her indoor voice, likely just asking the void instead of him. But now Loki heard it and he might as well answer.

“Of course they do!” he said.

“Really? Then why isn’t there a dance floor!?” she asked, shouting again.

“This is a pub at the fringes of the universe, filled to the brim with black market merchants and ruffians. Why _would_ they have a dance floor!?”

Jane gestured vaguely to the rest of the place.

“But they’re playing music!” she insisted.

“Are you looking to dance, Dr. Foster?” Loki teased.

“No! I just… ugh, never mind!” Jane took another large swig of her drink. When she didn’t immediately put the glass down, Loki reached out and snatched it from her grasp.

“Hey-!”

“You have to be careful!” he warned her, “Drinks here are at a far greater potency than a simple Earth beer!”

“Oh,” was all Jane could say. Loki returned her drink to her. “I guess I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Well, you should have. Unless you’re planning on getting incredibly drunk, I do not recommend a third for you,” he said.

Jane sheepishly looked down at her drink, as if taking so much as another sip would wreck her liver.

Loki shook his head. What was he going to do with her?

Yellow stepped into his line of vision. The bartender slid a piece of paper the size of an index card toward Loki. Loki nodded to him, picked the piece of paper up, and read what was inscribed.

“OUTSIDE”

Loki clenched his jaw and looked over at Jane who was giving him a questioning look. He should leave her here. Whoever wanted to see him would likely be dangerous. Jane was safer here.

Another roar erupted from the gaming tables.

Or perhaps not. If he left her here, who knows what could happen to her. If Loki took her with him, she could be put in danger, but he would be able to keep her close. He sighed. When the hell had he become so interested in Jane Foster’s well-being anyhow?

Loki pushed the question to the back of his mind.

“Come on,” he said to her. She nodded and slid off her stool. Loki took one last swig of his drink before they headed towards the exit.

Loki was relieved to be leaving the pub. Out here he could hear himself think. Jane would bombard him with more questions, no doubt, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment.

No, what worried him was the large, humanoid stranger leaning against the side of the building, waiting for them. The man was clad in dark blue leathers with long gray hair tied neatly back at the nape of his neck. He had a youthful face; his thin white lips pulled back in a slimy smile to reveal sharp, red-stained teeth.

“Ah, Loki of Asgard,” he said. “About time. I was beginning to think you didn’t get my message.”

Loki kept his cool under the vile gaze and strode up to the man.

“And who, may I ask, is looking for me?”

The stranger chuckled and stood up straight, showing off that he was two feet taller than Loki.

“Such a coincidence, you showing yourself in Knowhere right as I’m looking for a job,” he said, his grin relentless.

Loki narrowed his eyes up at the giant alien.

“A job?” he asked innocently.

“Yes… oh, where _are_ my manners?” The alien bowed slightly. “I am Geir, the Hunter.”

Loki warily inclined his head in respect. He didn’t like that title. It implied much and said little.

“And what does the Hunter Geir want with me?” he cut to the point.

Geir laughed a low chuckle. “You have not heard of me?”

“I’m afraid not. Quite frankly I’m growing bored of this pussy-footing. Come along, Jane.” Loki took a step back with intention to leave the chuckling giant.

Geir was fast. Loki had only taken a few steps and had barely turned away, when he felt a large hand envelop his arm and lift him from the ground.

“Loki!” Jane shouted.

Luckily, Loki was fast too. In a shimmer of green, his humanoid figure shrunk down and he slithered out of Geir’s grasp.

Geir’s laughter faltered as Loki landed in Jane’s arms. Jane emitted a surprised yelp at the smooth green snake coiling around her wrist.

“Run!” the snake shouted.

She didn’t need to be told twice; Jane bolted in the opposite direction that they had come. Behind them, Geir was shouting and running after them.

Jane didn’t look back. Instead, she squeezed her way through a crowded, misty street, not caring where she was going as long as she was away from the Hunter. Aliens around her protested in various tongues as she shoved her way through.

She turned down a less crowded street and slipped behind a loud building with the words "BOOT OF JEMIAH" above the door. Jane leaned back against the wall, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Loki slithered up her arm and wrapped around her face, covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in panic, her hands flying to her chin to pull him off.

“Shhh,” said Loki.

Getting the gist, Jane lowered her hands and flattened against the wall as much as she could.

From around the other side of the building, a pair of heavy footsteps slowed. Loki poked his head around the corner.

There stood Geir, the broad smile gone and in its place a furious scowl. In his hand he gripped a long, worn blade. It was ancient, likely an heirloom; its cross guard was adorned with a dulled jewel at the center and a string of beads wrapped around it. He was too far away to get a good look at the design along the blade, but Loki knew dwarf workmanship when he saw it. Geir, himself, was not dwarven, so where had he gotten such a weapon?

Geir let out an irritated huff, then pulled out a communicator that was too small for his large, pale hand.

“No,” he spoke into the communicator. Loki cursed how distant he was; he hissed in frustration that he was unable to hear the other half of the conversation. “I lost him… No! Do not tell Skadi… No. I’ll find him. He can’t’ve gotten very far… Look, you fucking imbecile, tell her highness that I’ve located him and I’ll bring him… What do you mean she’s _not responding?_ What the hell did you say to her to…? Shut up! Stay there. I’m on my way.”

Geir growled as he put the communicator away.

“Damn it,” he grumbled before stalking away.

 _That’s what happens when you underestimate me_ , thought Loki as he watched Geir vanish into the crowds.

At last, he loosened himself from Jane’s mouth and slithered to the ground.

“What was that?” Jane whispered as Loki transformed back into his normal self.

“A bounty hunter.”

“Does he work for that guy you were running from?”

Loki continued to peek around the corner at the crowd.

“No,” he said, “this is someone different.”

Skadi, Geir had named. Loki knew that name only from the stories told to him and Thor to frighten them late at night. Skadi was a favorite Tyr liked to recite to them. The bloodthirsty frost giantess. If she, too, was looking for Loki…

“We need to get off this damned corpse,” he said, finally turning to her. Jane was staring at him, a thousand questions swimming behind her eyes. He braced himself for the first one to fly from her mouth.

“You can turn into a snake,” she said, a hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth. It wasn’t so much a question as a statement. Behind it lay another hundred questions. Loki steeled himself for those next.

“You’ll have to tell me how that works sometime,” she said, the hint of a smile pulling into an elated grin.

Loki found himself smiling back.

“You’re full of surprises, Dr. Foster,” he said.

“I was gonna say the same about you.”

Above them a large gray ship passed by, its lights golden as they shone down along the streets like spotlights. They beamed down, shining on the two for only a moment, but enough to illuminate the shadows of the alleyway and to make Jane’s long brown hair appear to have a halo behind it. Loki would later chalk it up to the adrenaline of the chase, but in that moment, he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

Just like that the lights had passed and the alleyway was as dark as a bright city inside a dead celestial being could be. Loki inwardly shuddered and turned away to step back into the street. Jane followed after him.

“Come along, Dr. Foster. We should go check on our ship,” he said.

“Aye-aye, Cap’n,” Jane replied, the smile still plastered on her lovely face. _Lovely?_ Perhaps he should grab another drink…

Loki stopped dead in his tracks, causing Jane to almost walk face-first into his back.

“What is it-?” Jane stopped when she, too, saw the person standing only a few feet in front of them.

A female Krylorian smiled mistily before them, her hands clasped together as she locked her wide gaze with them.

“Prince Loki,” she said, “My master is expecting you.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I can't believe I updated this quickly either! Thank you so much to all of you who leave comments and kudos <3 they really mean a lot to me.
> 
> And as always, thank you so much [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea) for being my wonderful beta and just being overall awesome <333

Jane didn’t need to be told twice when Loki whispered to stay close to him. All she felt that she had been doing for the past couple days was clinging to him or hiding behind him. It was a little embarrassing, in all honesty, but necessary. Between being stuck on an alien planet filled with dangerous criminals by herself or being stuck on same criminal-filled planet but with an equally as dangerous Asgardian on her side, she preferred the latter.

Thor would probably say she was being foolish for trusting Loki. What other choice did she have? She knew she wouldn’t stand a chance by herself, and Loki so far seemed to be working in her best interests. He got her off that moon, didn’t he?

Just now, he could have left her at the bar never to be seen again. He could have slithered off and left her there to slow Geir down. But no, here they were, following some spaced out pink lady and Loki telling her to stay close.

“Why?” she asked.

“Her ‘master’ is Taneleer Tivan. You remember what I told you about him?”

“Yeah, he’s the guy who pretty much set this place up, right? How old is he?”

“No one knows,” Loki replied. “He’s an Elder of the Universe; older than what you call the Big Bang. And he’s last of his kind.”

Jane’s jaw dropped before it curled into a smile.

“We’re going to meet a guy who’s billions of years old! That’s so cool. How wrinkly do you think he is?” Jane beamed beside Loki as they walked.

“If he’s anything like his brother, then I’d imagine he looks rather good for his age,” he said.

Jane gaped at the building they were approaching, taking it all in.

It was the biggest building that they’d come across on Knowhere; it stood at least a football field wide –perhaps two- and another couple fields high. From ground level, they could just barely see the domed glass ceiling. At the end of their path was a circular door that led into the building.

Jane instinctively moved so that she was essentially pressed up against Loki’s side. He didn’t verbally complain, but he shot her a look that she ignored.

They walked through a short tunnel that opened up into the wide dome. Jane halted in her tracks.

“Oh my god,” she muttered. Loki paused as well. They both stared with wide eyes.

The dome was filled with glass cages that housed various creatures. There were too many cages to count and no two held the same species.

Loki swallowed thickly then turned to Jane.

“Come on,” he said, gently taking her arm to walk with him up the short set of steps.

Jane’s eyes locked on one cage to the next.

“It’s a _zoo_ ,” she muttered.

“I’ve only heard of Tivan’s collection before,” he said, a genuine sense of wonder behind his words. “None of those stories could do this place justice. We’ll figure out what he wants then go, and hope that Maurro has finished with the repairs.”

Jane nodded slowly, spying a dark elf in one of the cages. Never had she thought she’d ever feel sorry for one of them. Most of the creatures sat solemnly in their glass boxes, either with their heads bowed in shame or lying in the fetal position at the bottom.

A zoo? No, this was a prison.

At the center of the dome was a man with wild bleach blond hair and furs that covered his shoulders. He turned to them as they approached.

“I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector,” said the Krylorian. She bowed then took several steps back.

Loki was stiff at Jane’s side for only a moment. The second Tivan’s gaze turned on them, Loki once again turned on the charm.

Yes, Jane was glad that she had the god of mischief on her side, for better or worse. It was definitely better.

“Thank you Kilo,” said Tivan, not looking at his servant as he spoke.

Tivan was not a wrinkly old man. In fact, Jane would have pegged him for a guy in his forties; he was rather handsome in his own eccentric way.

“It is a great honor to meet you,” Loki said, respectfully bowing at the middle. Unsure what else to do, Jane followed suit, but kept her mouth shut.

“Prince Loki.” Tivan bowed back. “It is an honor to finally meet you. I have great respect for your adopted family.”

Loki stiffened beside Jane at the word ‘adopted.’ Thor had told Jane a while ago of Loki’s parentage. She started to wonder if it wasn’t exactly a public thing.

“And you…” Tivan turned his attention on Jane and took a few steps closer. “Who might you be?” He slowly scooped up Jane’s hand and ghosted his lips over her knuckles, not quite kissing it. Jane had gotten so used to Thor kissing her hand; she didn’t flinch when he took it.

“I-I’m…”

And yet Jane was still at a loss for words.

“This is Jane Foster-”

“Doctor!” Jane butted in.

“ _Dr._ Jane Foster, of Earth,” Loki introduced.

Tivan wouldn’t stop looking at Jane, as if he was trying to memorize every detail about her face. Jane felt like she was under a microscope.

“Terrans are so _rare_ in these parts,” he said, “it is a pleasure to be in the presence of one as beautiful as you. Prince Loki keeps quite the company.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tivan.

“It’s quite a privilege for you to summon me here by name,” Loki said, keeping the charm cranked on high.

Tivan finally released Jane’s hand and took a step back.

“Yes, of course.” He took in Jane and Loki’s apprehensive demeanors. “If you are worried about that price on your head, worry not. I care not for collecting bounties.”

“I beg your pardon?” said Loki.

“Do you not know? Oh. The Titan Thanos has placed quite the bounty on your head, young prince. He knows you have an Infinity Stone and he knows that you used it recently.”

 _Thanos. That’s who Loki is running from_ , thought Jane, finally feeling like she was getting answers. Might as well ask the other major one Loki had been avoiding.

“Okay, you guys keep saying that, but nobody is telling me how. How does Thanos know we have it?”

“Allegedly he has the soul stone and he is using it to track down the others,” said Tivan.

Loki glared at him, eyes wild.

“Why did you ask us here?” he demanded, the heightened charisma in his voice waning.

“Anything goes here on Knowhere. I do not care who comes and who goes… but I do not care for Thanos. He brings destruction and ruin in his wake and your actions have led him here. It is only a matter of time before he arrives. I would prefer that did not happen.” Tivan began to circle around the table at the center of the platform.

“And we shall be long gone by then, I promise you-”

“Yes, you shall, but without the space stone.” He interrupted before Loki could finish.

Jane gawked at Tivan.

“You’re not going to give it to him, are you?” she said.

“Of course not,” said Tivan, “but it will be easier for me to defend my home with two Infinity Stones instead of one.”

Jane stopped short. Two? How many of these stones were there?

Loki stood with his chin raised and chest slightly puffed out.

“Asgard gave you the Aether to protect, not to use to your own benefit. You…” Loki’s eyes widened in realization. Jane was tripping over the conversation. The Aether was here? When Odin was telling her about it in the ancient books… Infinity Stones… Jane was developing a headache.

“Jane.” Loki kept his gaze locked on Tivan as he spoke. “They call him the Collector. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what he’s collecting now, don’t you think?”

“The Infinity Stones,” she said.

“And we walked _right_ into his hands. No thank you, _Collector_. We will be leaving now.” Loki placed a firm hand on Jane’s shoulder and began to guide her back to the staircase.

Loki quickened his pace and Jane did her best to stay as close to him as possible. If only his stride wasn’t so long.

Tivan was silent as they went down the short flight of steps.

There was only an inch of space between the two, when Jane felt the floor disappear from under her.

“Ah, Loki!” she yelped, the strong arm around her middle unyielding. She suddenly found herself back behind the table where Tivan had been standing a moment before.

Jane hated this. This had been one of the reasons why she dumped Thor -mutually broke up with. She was sick of being tossed around, hosting dark matter, or being picked up by ancient aliens whether physically or through psychokinetic energy or whatever. And here she was again, being manhandled like a rag doll instead of a person. She kicked at Tivan’s legs, but he didn’t so much as flinch.

“Jane!” Loki leapt up the stairs to face them. “Release her! She holds no value to you.”

 “And yet she seems to hold a great value to _you_ ,” Tivan replied.

Loki’s eyes subtly twitched, his jaw clenching.

“For a being that’s billions of years old, you’re kinda dumb,” said Jane, protesting in Tivan’s grip.

“Excuse me?”

Loki was shaking his head and motioning at her with his hand at his neck for her to cut it out. No. Jane was sick of this crap.

“Loki doesn’t care about me! What’re you gonna do? Have him exchange me for the Tesseract? Good luck with that! He hates me. The only reason I’m still with him is… actually, I don’t know. He still hasn’t given me a straight answer on that one. Old times’ sake or something. My point is, you’re not getting the Tesseract, so you might as well let me go.”

Loki was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, you foolish girl,” he mumbled.

Tivan seemed to brush off Jane’s tirade and addressed Loki.

“Hand over the Tesseract and I will make sure Thanos never finds you. You have my word,” he said.

“Don’t give him anything!” Jane piped up, still uselessly attempting to pry Tivan’s arm off her. Loki watched her wriggle like a worm on a hook.

“What she said was not a bad idea. I want her. The girl for the Tesseract,” he said.

“What!?” Jane’s jaw hit the floor.

Tivan smirked.

“Terrans are so rare in these parts,” he said. “Mortals. Blink and you’ll miss them grow old and die. I haven’t had a human in my collection in over two thousand years. After the last one, I decided they were not worth the effort. Most species I can keep alive longer than their lifespans would naturally allow… but humans… They are such a fragile, primitive race. And then you walked in with one at your heels.”

“My offer still stands.” Loki held out his arm. “The girl for the Tesseract.”

Jane took that moment to slam her foot backward, hitting Tivan where he was most vulnerable. He grunted in surprise, his grip unrelenting, but loosened. Jane shoved her arms against his chest enough so she had space to reel her arm back and let her fist fly.

Her knuckles made painful contact with Tivan’s chin and he finally let go. Jane dropped to the grated floor. Cradling her aching hand, she quickly crawled away until she could reach Loki’s outstretched hand. He lifted her off the floor and set her on her feet.

Tivan’s handsome face contorted into rage.

“Oh shi-” Jane didn’t have time to verbally react. Once again she felt an arm around her middle lift her off her feet. She didn’t have time to argue, Loki was already down the stairs and running for the door.

Jane was held firm with her back against Loki’s side, able to see in front of them and behind. She could see Tivan approaching them, slowly.

“Loki hurry! Can’t you teleport?”

“Since when have I been able to do _that?_ I suppose next you’ll accuse me of being able to fly,” he shouted, turning the corner inside the tunnel. He sprinted so fast he nearly ran right into the closed circular door. When it didn’t move he slammed his hand against it.

“Why isn’t it opening?” Jane shouted, panic rising in her throat. Loki cursed under his breath and turned. Tivan hadn’t caught up to them yet.

“I need you to keep absolutely quiet for the next few minutes. Can you possibly do that?” he asked, locking eyes with her. Jane nodded.

Jane didn’t want to think of what he’d do if he caught them. Loki would probably get off easier. All Tivan wanted from him was the Tesseract. Jane, though. Jane would be locked up like the rest of the Collector’s prisoners. Another attraction for his own personal zoo. There to wither and die. Her life was over.

Tivan came around the corner and paused right in front of them. He stared at them, his gaze unfocused. Loki was so still, making no moves. Jane blinked as it dawned on her just what Loki was doing. Tivan wasn’t looking at them, he was looking _through_ them. His brow furrowed and he closed his eyes.

Jane kept her word and held her hand over her mouth. She idly wondered how Loki could make them invisible. Magic. Loki held Jane firmly, but not painfully. Graceful as a ballerina, he side-stepped to Tivan’s right. Tivan didn’t move a muscle. Loki side-stepped once again so that they were behind him. Still, Tivan listened and heard nothing.

Loki looked to Jane and pointed at his eyes, then at Tivan. Jane nodded once, getting the message. Loki turned and Jane kept her gaze on Tivan. Ready to let Loki know if the creep moved.

They didn’t run, they couldn’t. But Loki was nimble and could cover ground quickly with his long legs. He wasn’t called the trickster for nothing.

Jane held her breath as Loki carried her up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Loki turned to her. She shook her head. No, they were not followed. Tivan was still at the end of the tunnel, for all they knew. Loki nodded and pressed a finger to his lips. He brought that finger down and pointed down a path through the ‘exhibits’.

Jane nodded. They were going to find another way out.

Kilo, the attendant who had brought them there, was nowhere to be found. Jane wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Loki’s arm did not seem to be getting tired of holding Jane up. Jane, herself, was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable, but she couldn’t complain –literally. Loki was holding onto her in case Tivan snuck up on them or if he needed to suddenly book it.

Jane’s heart was pounding as they continued through the collection. Each poor creature was a new face, a new species; every one of them made her wonder who they were and where were they from. Had they come from proud races or primitive ones? Were they an endangered species or one that had yet to flourish? But they could not speak to her; they could not tell her their stories. Their identities had been stripped down until they were nothing more than a demeaning caricature in a never-ending sideshow. Living pictures in an encyclopedia, forever trapped inside their glass pages. None of them sensed their presence. Whether it was because they genuinely did not know they were there or because they did not care was unknown.

Loki kept his eyes forward and far from the inhabitants.

They swerved where they had to, when the path between cages veered in strange directions. The place had no sense of organization. No two inhabitants that were placed next to each other remotely looked the same.

And then Loki stopped and lowered Jane to the floor. He beckoned her with a finger to stay close.

He had stopped in a small, dark corner that was out of the way. There did not seem to be much here except for a closed door up against the wall.

 _An exit!_ Jane moved to grab for the door handle, but Loki snatched her back up and shook his head at her.

_So not an exit? Then what?_

With his free hand Loki turned the handle and allowed the door to gently swing open.

The door led to a set of stairs. The two exchanged a look. Do they dare venture?

Loki made the decision for them, once again putting her down. Jane followed close behind him as they descended down the dark staircase.

It was a short walk to the bottom. When Jane hit the ground level, she nearly tripped over her own feet. A small gasp escaped her throat in surprise. It was too dark to see if Loki was glaring at her for the slip, but he probably was.

Jane couldn’t see anything in front of her. The only light came from upstairs and it was too faint to cut through the darkness.

A large hand wrapped around hers and Jane prayed that it was Loki’s. She gingerly touched the sleeve of the hand’s owner and she breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar feel of leather and cloth. She squeezed.

They took a few steps in the dark. He stopped short and then raised his left hand, which was at once ablaze with a dim green flame. Jane blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust.

The room they were standing in was small, with a desk and chair in the corner. It reminded Jane of her father’s office when she was little.

 _“Jane Foster,”_ Jane heard whispered in her ear.

Jane looked up at Loki, who was still taking in the small room. She squeezed his hand to grab his attention. He scowled at her a look to let her know she had interrupted his concentration. She shrugged and raised her eyebrows in a sort of ‘What do you want?’

Loki furrowed his brow.

 _“Jane…”_ came the whisper again. But Jane was still watching Loki and his lips hadn’t moved.

Jane whipped around. Loki raised his flamed hand, following her movement. There was nothing behind them. She turned her face up at Loki and mouthed the words ‘Someone said my name.’

But Loki wasn’t paying attention. His gaze was locked on the space beneath the staircase. He nodded at it so Jane would see what he was seeing. She turned.

There in the corner was a rectangular box of some sort. Wrapped around its middle ran a sliver of glowing red. Shivers ran through Jane’s body. The Aether.

She didn’t want to go near it; last time she had, it hadn’t gone so well. But Loki still had a firm grip on her hand and he wanted to get a closer look. Loki tugged at her hand, but Jane wouldn’t move. He turned to her. She shook her head.

 _I’m not going near that thing_ , she thought.

Getting the message well enough, he released her hand and continued forward until he was only inches away from it.

Jane could feel her adrenaline kicking in. She fidgeted at the sleeves of her shirt then wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shaking.

The Aether. The way it both protected her and drained the very life out of her was still fresh in her memory. It had swallowed her whole the first time she made contact. It wanted to show her something: the past, the future… a new dark universe. It was both beautiful and terrifying. Jane had wanted to run as far as she could from it and yet there was a satisfactory kind of peace to the thought of drowning herself in it. Jane was certain if the Aether took hold of her again, she would certainly drown.

“Jane,” came a whisper. But it wasn’t the Aether calling her name this time. Jane felt strong hands shake her. She emitted a loud gasp and blinked back to the present. Loki had stuck his face in hers, staring wildly at her.

Jane felt as if she’d seen a ghost and was probably pale as one. All at once she felt warmth return to her body and her heart rate decrease. Her cheeks felt wet; she wiped them dry with her sleeve.

“I’m okay,” she whispered.

Loki nodded once, then returned to where the Aether stood. He waved his hands over it and just like that, it vanished.

“You’re taking it?” Jane whispered in disbelief.

“I don’t trust the Collector. I was the one who put the Aether in his hands, and now I’m taking it back,” he replied. “Now,” he held out his hand, “let’s get out of this place.”

 

Back on the ground level, both Tivan and Kilo were still missing in action.

Loki gingerly closed the door from whence they came. The place was as still they had left it. Loki once again motioned with his finger at his lips for them to be quiet. Jane nodded and waited for the inevitable manhandling.

Instead Loki crouched, offering his back to her. Jane stared at him and had to press her lips together to keep from laughing. He was offering a _piggyback ride?_

He shot her a look over his shoulder. ‘Shut up and get on’ it seemed to say. Jane couldn’t hide the smile but climbed onto his back anyway. She locked her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He wasn’t holding her up –it was up to Jane to hold on.

Loki stood straight and began quietly walking down a path to the left they hadn’t gone before.

They stayed around the rim of the dome. There had to be an opening somewhere.

And then, yes! Another circular door!

Loki half-jogged towards it.

“Prince Loki, you have something that belongs to me. I cannot see you, but I can hear you.” Tivan came out from behind a glass cage and stood on the opposite side of the doorframe; both he and Loki stood an equal distance from it. Tivan wasn’t looking directly at them, but he knew they were there. “I know you went into my private office where I keep the most powerful treasures… I only hope you left my first Infinity Stone be.”

Jane realized she hadn’t even noticed if there was anything else in the bunker other than the Aether.

Loki stared down Tivan, frantically trying to piece together if there was any way of passing by him without him noticing.

Tivan took a step forward.

There was no time. Loki crossed his arms and summoned his daggers to his hands. He turned over his shoulder.

‘Hold on,’ he mouthed. Oh, no… Jane didn’t like where he was going with this, but she was in no position to protest. She tightened her grip around him and allowed herself to fly with him.

Loki bolted for the door, his feet making sudden _clanking_ on the grated floors with every step. Tivan reacted and jumped for him. Jane squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into Loki’s hair; she couldn’t watch.

Jane felt the world whoosh and whirl around her. She heard Loki grunt and the sound of his daggers cut through the air. And then Loki was running. Jane opened her eyes.

They were down the tunnel and about to reach the closed door. Jane didn’t dare turn her head back to see if Tivan was on their tail. The door was getting awfully close, and Loki wasn’t showing any signs of stopping.

“Loki… the door-” She ducked her head again and waited for the pain.

Loki let out a fierce battle cry and summoned his golden horns just in time to crash himself into the door.

The metal broke free and they were out.

Loki didn’t stop running, he kept going, barreling through the streets until he had put enough distance between them and the Collector.

 

Jane laughed in relief when they finally did stop. Loki bent down so she could slide off.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“We almost died!” she blurted out.

“I don’t see the humor.”

Jane looked up at his horns, finally getting a good look at them.

“Wow!” she said. “Those are… really something. Good idea using yourself as a battering ram.”

Loki smirked, but said nothing. The horns vanished, along with his daggers.

“We’re not in the clear yet,” he reminded her.

 

“Maurro did a good job,” Jane commented, taking in the interior of their new ship. “I stand corrected.”

Their ship was a dark green on the outside and all metallic on the inside. The outside door led to the center of the ship, which doubled as the cockpit. At the center of the ceiling was a hole that led to the top of the boomerang shape. Loki explained that it was used for storage. The floor of the cockpit had a hatch door that led to the lower part of the ship, which was used for living space.

Loki was already in the pilot’s seat, rightfully eager to get as far away from Knowhere as possible.

“Jane, come and sit down. We’re taking off.”

Jane rushed to the co-pilot’s chair and strapped herself in. The ship rumbled. Jane watched Loki methodically flip switches and press buttons. Half of her wished he would teach her how to fly it. But they didn’t have time now. Tivan would find them soon if they lingered any longer. Now they had to leave.

And then, they were moving. Jane gazed in wonder out the window as they flew further and further away from Knowhere. The colors of the dead celestial creature danced in her eyes as they maneuvered through rocks and other ships until there was nothing but the familiarity of the blackness of space and the stars that scattered before them.

Over and over she kept thinking, _I’m in a space ship! I’m flying through space!_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a lil while with this chapter. Hope y'all like it :D 
> 
> Once again, a BIG THANK YOU TO [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea) for being such a lovely beta <33333

Loki glanced over at Jane’s sleeping form in the co-pilot’s chair. It had immediately become her favorite spot on the ship. She lay with her legs swung over the armrest and her arms crossed over her chest. Only an hour ago he had told her to go down to the bunks and get some rest.

‘What if they catch up to us and you need me at the guns or something?’ she had said. ‘Besides, shouldn’t _you_ be getting some sleep? You’ve fought both a monster and an Elder of the Cosmos in one day.’

‘Elder of the Universe,’ he corrected.

‘Oh, right.’

They had fallen into a comfortable silence after that. It was true, he felt exhausted, but he could handle it. He needed to be sure they weren’t followed.

Loki found his gaze returning to her again and he furrowed his brow. Jane’s head was resting craned against the back of the chair; he was getting a kink in his neck just looking at her. He stood and in one swift motion he crossed the gap between their chairs and scooped her up into his arms. Her head lolled onto his shoulder as he carried her towards the hatch in the floor.

It would be hours before Jane’s head popped up from the hole in the floor. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

“How long was I out?” she asked, not commenting on the fact Loki had carried her to bed.

Loki turned in his chair.

“About half a day,” he stated.

Jane muttered a “Jesus” as she crawled the rest of the way out of the hatch. Standing tall and looking refreshed, she eyed him.

“When was the last time _you_ slept?”

Loki huffed then spun his chair away from her. Jane frowned and came up to his side.

“You should sleep. With your injuries, you need the rest. I can look after things for a few hours. Just show me the basics here.” She smiled and gestured at the console.

Loki pursed his lips in contemplation.

“Fine,” he said. “Sit down.”

Jane’s smile widened and she plopped back down in her chair.

“I’ll teach you a few basics on how to fly the ship and where the weapons are, but,” Loki raised a single finger, “if anything awry should show up on the screen, you will wake me immediately. Understand?”

“You got it, Captain,” Jane said with a mock salute, her eagerness to learn bubbling under the surface. Loki couldn’t help but think it was cute.

_Must be the fatigue._

 

“We should name the ship.”

“What?”

“Isn’t it bad luck if you don’t name your ship? The ship you crashed on the moon had a name, right?”

With some space and a few days put between them and Knowhere, the two could finally give their new ship the attention it deserved. Both properly rested and the last of the meat eaten, Loki had taken to exploring their ship as Jane watched the scanners.

Loki was up in the storage area taking inventory of what they had, which wasn’t much. The entire top of the ship was mostly one long vertical tube, with ladder rungs on either side. At the top of the ladder was a shelf that had a radius of about a foot that curved up to a domed ceiling. There on the ledge was a toolbox for basic repairs next to a first aid kit. He hadn’t exactly expected the ship to be loaded up with anything special. Maurro was a cheap bastard.

He pushed the tool kit aside and paused. Behind it was a dusty, black screen and a lever that sat in an indent in the wall. Loki leaned in, examining it. Huh. He leaned back as far as the tight canal would allow. Along the domed top was metal plating; a crease ran along the bottom of the canal. Interesting. There was more to this ship than what met the eye.

Below in the center of the ship, Jane sat in the co-pilot’s chair, gazing out at the stars before her. She shifted in her seat.

“What about The Renberget?” she suggested.

Loki furrowed his brow.

“The what?”

“The Renberget! These chairs remind me of the renberget I got at Ikea.” Jane swiveled around and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. “What do you think?”

“I have no idea what a renberget is, but fine.”

Jane smiled in triumph.

“When we get back to Earth, I’m _so_ taking you to an Ikea,” she said, spinning in her chair again. “Bet you can pronounce every single thing.”

Loki couldn’t hear that last part, but he was finished exploring the top of the ship. He began making his way down the ladder along the side of the opening. He spoke as he made his way down.

“Not much up there. Only tools for minor repairs and a first aid kit containing a few bandages and salve.” Reaching the final rung, he let his legs dangle and then dropped the final half-foot to the floor.

Jane slowly turned to face him in her chair, attempting to hide a smile.

“Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you,” she said, graveling her voice to sound like an old man.

Loki didn’t react.

“Excuse me?”

Jane rolled her eyes and waved him off.

“Never mind. Movie reference. Dumb mortal things…” Jane stood from the chair. “Speaking of first aid kits, how’s your injuries?”

Loki instinctively brushed a hand over his chest.

“Better. My battle with Tivan did not help, but I was lucky he didn’t get a hit in.” Loki walked over to the console and began fiddling with the small screen.

Jane plopped back into her chair and returned to looking at the stars with wonder.

Loki glanced over at her. She was enraptured by the cosmos. What was going through her mind? Was she trying to guess the names of every single one? Perhaps she was naming them herself. Did she desire to visit each bright light in the universe and learn all she could? Her lifetime was not long enough to hope to visit even half of them. What could she possibly gain by dreaming such fantasies?

And yet her eyes reminded him of Heimdall’s. Of how he could see into infinity. Jane could see things; she saw the beauty in the vastness. Perhaps they were not selfish dreams of getting to touch every star, but the potential of just looking upon them, even from as far as they were.

And then those eyes were on him. Caught red-handed, Loki immediately turned away and cleared his throat.

“Are we going to Earth?” she asked softly.

“Why would you think that?” he replied, still not looking at her.

“Why not? You can just drop me off and be on your way.”

“We have two Infinity Stones onboard. It would be unwise to take them to a world that has two more.”

“Tell me about them,” she stated. Loki finally looked over at her. Jane sat upright, eager to listen. “If you’re going to force me to stay, then I have the right to know why we’re running.”

Loki glowered and stood up straight.

“I’m not forcing you to do anything, Dr. Foster. We could have parted ways plenty of times and yet you chose to hide behind my coattails because you wanted to. You wanted a guard dog because you know on your own you would be dead by now.”

“Maybe so. But I don’t you see looking to abandon me so quickly either. What the hell was that back on Knowhere? You were willing to trade the Tesseract for me!”

Loki’s attempt at a dark demeanor hiccupped. At the time he was simply improvising, trying to get Jane out of Tivan’s grasp. He was telling Tivan what he wanted to hear. The truth wasn’t about to make his case any stronger.

“Except it was not about you. It was about _this_.” Loki sauntered over to where Jane had placed her pack and snatched it up. He reached inside and pulled out the Tesseract.

Jane jumped to her feet, her mouth open slightly.

“You- you made me your pack mule!” She pointed a finger at Loki accusingly. “You only wanted to get me back because… Tivan had the Tesseract and he didn’t even freaking know it!”

Loki dropped the bag to the floor and waved his hands, making the Tesseract disappear.

“You son of a bitch!” Jane stormed up to Loki to try and get in his face as much as possible –which wasn’t much considering she only came up to his shoulder.

Loki looked down his nose at her, challenging.

“So fine, you had me carrying the Tesseract. I’m obviously not going to anymore, so what good am I? You could just as easily have grabbed my backpack before jumping on the ship and then left me there. So what gives? What are you keeping me around for now? And what exactly _did_ happen with Thor and Asgard? You still haven’t told me a thing.”

Any closer and Jane’s nose would be touching his. He could feel her breath on his face, the warmth of her body, the fierceness in her eyes. He liked that fierceness. It reminded him of when they finally got to meet that day on Asgard. He had not expected her to hit him of all things; but at the time, he had thought ‘bravo’ to her. She was brave and didn’t think twice about doing it.

_“I like her.”_

He had meant it. For the moments before their departure, he had sized her up. That fire in her eyes… he did not blame Thor for taking to her as quickly as he had. He liked that fire.

It blazed once again in her eyes, and a smile broke across his face.

“Jane Foster…” Whatever he was about to say he let die on his lips. It didn’t need to be said. He had said it that day in Asgard. That fire… he wanted to taste it. He grabbed Jane by her upper arms and pulled her close, claiming her mouth with his.

It was just a taste, but regret began to sink in. What was he doing?

Loki moved to draw back, but then he felt her lips press back against his. A hand found its way into his hair, drawing him closer. He released his hands and let them drop to her waist. His tongue licked at her lower lip.

Jane’s eyes flew open and she pushed against his chest; she took a step back and stuck out her arms to keep a significant amount of distance between them. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

An incomprehensible combination of confusion and rejection engulfed Loki; it buzzed in his ears like an insidious clamor and froze him to the spot.

“Jane, I…”

Jane didn’t stay to hear the rest. She shook her head and knelt to open the bottom hatch. Loki could only watch as she crawled down the ladder and pulled the hatch door shut behind her.

What the hell just happened?

 

Knowhere was bustling with criminals and merchants, as it always was. People shouted, ships came and went, money was made. Inside the Collector’s dome, the bustle of the streets was all white noise.

Taneleer Tivan was walking through his collection, a much-needed martini in hand. He looked at every single creature he passed. If things went awry, his beloved collection he’d spent the better part of half a billion years procuring would be gone in an instant. So this was goodbye.

He ran his fingers against a couple of the glass cages, of the older species that were close to dying off and he would likely never catch again.

It would be such a shame if it all went to waste.

Kilo approached him and bowed her head slightly.

“My lord, there are reports of Thanos’ ship in the vicinity. He will be arriving any minute now,” she said.

Tivan sucked in a breath and let it out.

“Here, Kilo,” he said, holding out his empty martini glass. “Fetch me another. I am going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! First kiss!!! It only took half the fic to get there :P
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know the next chapter will be a LOT longer than this one. It's probably one of the longest chapters in the whole fic tbh and I've been thinking about adding more, but we'll see. I've already started editing it, but I can't guarantee it'll be posted soon. Hope the kiss will keep y'all satisfied till then ;D
> 
> I'll also probably be updating the tags by the time I post the next chapter, and I'll put a reminder in the notes at the beginning of the next chap. 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments! They mean a lot to me and make me want to update quickly <3


	11. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm back! Technically I was never gone. This chapter just took a long time to edit cuz well, look how long it is!! XD Also I've been brainstorming new chapters that weren't part of the original NaNoWriMo draft (can you believe it's been about a year since I started writing this fic?), so at this point I have no idea how many chapters this fic will have by the time it's over. I do still want to keep the ending I wrote for the original draft, so do know there IS an ending to this fic =P 
> 
> PLEASE TAKE NOTICE that I've added a few things to the tags!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this lil side-trip that takes us back a ways in Loki's story =D And as always, a HUGE SHOUT-OUT to my awesome beta [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea) <33

Laufey looked up at the Prince of Asgard that had betrayed him. He was such a fool to trust him. Of course it was always a ploy. Odin -himself, likely staged it so; to have one of his sons kill the Jotun king. To finish the job he had started all those years ago.

“And your death came by the son of Odin,” said Loki, raising Gungnir.

A glimmer of bloodthirst shown in the Prince’s eye and just like that, Laufey knew. Loki was _his_ son, the child that Laufey had left to die. Odin had taken him in.

 _What an old fool_ , thought Laufey, _he’ll betray you too, someday._

With one further blow from Gungnir, King Laufey was no more.

\--

Far off in the universe, Loki was falling. He couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. His hair moved as if there was a wind, and yet he felt no breeze; like he was underwater. His green cape billowed around him like a curtain.

He did not know for how long he fell or if it would ever end. He prayed it would. He wanted it to end. For all of it to end.

His entire life was a lie. When he tried to make things better, it only got worse. He was the monster. He was not of Asgard and he never had been. Not in blood, not in spirit. And nobody cared. Thor did not care.

Had Thor been screaming when Loki let go, or had that just been what Loki wanted to hear? He could not even remember anymore. It seemed as if he had only let go moments ago, and at the same time it felt like it had been a thousand years.

The black hole had taken him and the remnants of the Bifrost. Once in a while, he would spot a piece of Heimdall’s observatory, a glimmer of gold. It was a reminder of why and how Loki got here. Of why he was falling.

He could have done it. But Thor… it was always Thor who got in his way. He would have been better off to have never visited him, to never have lied. Sometimes the truth is worse. At least it would have kept Thor from ever reclaiming his hammer and returning. Even the Warriors Three would never be able to bring Thor back, not properly. They would have only brought back a mortal man.

It infuriated Loki that his own actions were the catalyst for Thor to regain Mjolnir. Why couldn’t he just have left well enough alone?

And then there was _that woman_. Loki only caught a glimpse of her running towards Thor’s dying body. How could she have done what Loki had been trying to do for centuries? How could she have changed him?

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair… Loki could feel the universe pulling at his limbs from different directions.

 _Am I to die feeling sorry for myself?_ he thought. _So foolish. Perhaps I deserve this. I let go, didn’t I? I wanted to fall because there was nothing left for me. My life was a lie, and when I tried to prove my worth nonetheless, it was not enough. It will never be enough. Norns, just let it end!_

It did not end.

He flew faster now; he flew through color, light, and an empty darkness all at once. His head spun and his stomach churned. It was too much. Just _end_ already. End end end!

He reached his hand out through the void, hoping to grasp something, anything.

“Please _stop!_ ” he shouted, his voice echoing. “Please! I don’t… I don’t want to die.”

A sudden heat overcame him and surrounded him. Orange and red filled his vision for only a second. He shielded his eyes from the brightness of it. A solid yellow rushed up to meet him and break his fall.

Loki landed face-down in sand, unconscious.

 

They were scavenging, the two of them. One was large, the other small. The larger one was stronger, while the smaller was weaker, but greedier.

“A crash happened here. See the debris?” said the smaller to the larger.

“I see it. Do you think there are any survivors?” said the larger.

“Look, you fool! Look through the debris! There has to be at least one survivor, there always is.”

Pieces of gold metal were tossed to the side, without care, without any sense of what it was all worth. They would become the richest people of their quadrant if they only knew or cared.

But they were greedy. Not for money, but for flesh.

The larger stepped around a green cloth that concealed something underneath. He slowly moved the cloth back.

“A body!” he proclaimed. “I have found a body!”

The smaller scurried to her partner’s side to inspect his findings. She pushed it so that it would roll over. She hissed a laugh.

“It is alive! Good work, my friend. We have found a survivor! Quick, search for any more!” she said with glee.

The two spread out, searching for any more bodies. When none were found, they both returned to the one survivor.

“It is asleep,” said the smaller. “Good. It will be easier to move that way. Quick, my friend. Let us carry it back to the hive. I am certain our brothers and sisters have not been as lucky as we!”

The larger hoisted the body and curled his legs around it. The two sang songs of flesh and food as they made their way back to their hive.

 

Had it ended? Was he dead? Strange, he thought it would feel _different_.

No. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. He was alive! But where? Where had the black hole spat him out?

What was that scratching sound?

Loki opened his eyes and saw nothing. He blinked a few times. No, not nothing, just darkness. He felt strange... his stomach felt as if it were going to fall out from under him and yet he was not actually falling; it was akin to dangling from a tree.

The scratching sound was not stopping; it was all around him. He attempted to move, to feel around him and eliminate the scratching. But he couldn’t even budge. In fact, he couldn’t feel anything.

He attempted to move everything, anything, but to no avail. Loki’s entire body jumped from numb to tingling with pins and needles. His body had fallen asleep, as a limb would if the circulation were cut off for a period of time. He grunted in annoyance and tried to move his hand, to conjure a dagger.

Again, nothing.

As feeling returned to him, he began to piece together what exactly was holding him. First thing he realized was that he wasn’t wearing anything. His eyes widened. His armor, his tunic, his underclothes – all gone. His naked skin stuck to the wet, sticky walls pressed firmly around him.

Eyes still adjusting to the darkness, he could not tell if he was completely enclosed in the pod. But it _was_ a pod of some sort and it was wrapped tight around his body; he couldn’t even turn his head, the stickiness clinging to his hair and the back of his head.

The scratching persisted.

It would not be wise to call out into the dark, so Loki kept his mouth shut as he strained to see into the blackness. And then he saw it.

It was a pair of faint green circles. They were gone in an instant. Loki squinted. What was out there?

Then the circles returned, moving this time. Eyes? Whatever was out there, it could see in the dark. No wonder.

Loki spotted another pair, a different pair. There were more. Then Loki couldn’t stop spotting them, more and more. He lost count and once again wriggled franticly against the walls of the pod.

He was surrounded, only able to see the eyes of his enemies and there were far too many. With no way of knowing how many or how big they were, Loki felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to scream, but fear held his tongue.

As if his thoughts had been heard by the norns, there was the screech of something heavy and metal opening far to Loki’s right. He grimaced, unable to cover his ears from the screeching. All the eyes stopped moving, waiting. And then, there was a bright light. It blinded Loki’s vision and filled the room. He blinked a few times. Come on, eyes, _adjust damn you_.

They did. Loki wished they hadn’t.

He could see the room, though not in its entirety. It was far too big for him to see, even if he could turn his head. The first thing he noticed was his own position in the room: Loki was attached to the ceiling.

 _That explains the feeling of dangling_ , he thought.

He was facing the floor, giving him a good view of the room.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in beehive-like holes. Inside each hole was a pod that was glued, secured in place as tightly as Loki was in his own pod. Some were empty, some were not. All sorts of creatures lay in their pods; if they had eyes, they were closed. All asleep. As suspected, the pods enclosed them almost completely, save for their faces, which were open to the air of the room. He could not tell how many or how far the occupied pods went. They were not packed in. Some pods had inhabitants riding solo, while others would have one to several mates around them. It was inconsistent and unnerving.

Then there were the eyes. Now Loki could see his captors. They each had two, large fly-like eyes. Their brown bodies reminded Loki of spiders, and yet they only had six legs each. The sound their feet made when crawling about the holes was reminiscent of scratching on wood after a heavy rain. They were ugly with ugly, drooling mouths. Like everything else in this hive, it was impossible to count them.

A simple “Oh” escaped his lips at the sight of them.

The word was so faint, but it was enough. Several pairs of the giant eyes turned to him.

“It is awake!” said one of the bugs.

“Awake! Awake! One is awake!” the others chanted.

_Oh shit._

Three immediately began scurrying in Loki’s direction. Loki once again tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. The three surrounded him from all sides.

The one at Loki’s feet, who had been the first to speak, tapped its foot against the pod, searching for any malfunctions. The other two stared down at Loki, who was grateful they had put him on the ceiling or else they would be drooling directly onto his face.

“Where am I?” he demanded. Stalling. “Who are you?”

“We are the Sectarian,” said the one at his feet. “You are in the hive.”

Loki furrowed his brow; he didn’t expect for them to actually give him answers. Better not waste it.

“And where is the hive? How did I get here?”

“Space,” the Sectarian replied.

Loki swallowed.

“What are you going to do with me?”

The Sectarian stopped and looked up at him. Was it _smiling?_

“Market,” it said.

“Market. Market. Take it to market,” the other two repeated.

To the far right came the ungodly screeching again, and with it the light slowly grew less and less. The door to whatever light that was was closing.

The Sectarian noticed this and gave Loki’s pod one final kick. The pod internally glowed for a moment.

“Better,” said the Sectarian, satisfied.

“Better, better,” repeated the other two.

The one at Loki’s feet turned and scurried away, with the other two right behind.

Loki writhed. Numbness was already spreading throughout his body.

_No._

Then Loki felt fatigue settle in. His eyelids drooped. He was too tired to fight back anymore. Loki felt the exhaustion in his bones. Unable to do much else, he succumbed to sleep.

 

The chains felt heavy around his wrists and ankles. They made him drag his feet and yet he could not stop moving. If he tried to again, they would take more blood.

The cuffs around his wrists were not metal, but of the same organic material the pods were. They stuck to his skin and pierced into his veins.

Loki and the rest of the prisoners were all shackled to one long chain. There were about two dozen of them that he could figure. The Sectarians continuously pumped the same sedative from the pods into them. Not to keep them asleep, but to keep them just tired enough that any act of defiance would be too exhausting.

Loki wasn’t the only one who tried. In front of him was a woman with blue skin –a Kree. Quite a rebel; she constantly talked back to the Sectarians and more than once she stopped or tried to tear herself free. Every time, she would stop suddenly and her skin would grow pale. She was all but a walking corpse now, but she was walking.

It was all futile.

They were on an unknown world now. Somewhere where the streets bustled and no one cared for anyone but themselves. Space was an open sky all around them. In various places, people would stir large vats of yellow fluid.

The Sectarians dragged their prisoners down a wide, spiraling street that led to the lowest parts of this… place. It was not quite a planet, more of a station inside a cloud of color. Loki would have found it rather beautiful if not for the sedative.

His vision faded in and out as they walked.

When would it end?

And then the prisoners were lined up in front of a crowd. Loki frantically blinked. Had he lost time? A moment ago they were on the dirt path and now… now they stood upon a scaffold. The first prisoner on the chain was unshackled from it and shoved forward.

Loki’s eyes widened and his body shook. Whether it was because the sedative was fucking with his system or because he was terrified, he was not sure. All he knew was that various people from the crowd were shouting numbers.

This was Hell. No other explanation for it. He had allowed himself to fall from grace and now here he was, naked and in chains, and about to be auctioned off like livestock.

 _I’m sorry mother. I’m sorry father. I’m sorry Thor. I was a fool! Please, don’t let this happen. I beg of you… father please…_ But no one came. Not Odin, the father he once trusted. Thor did not come crashing in with a bolt of lightning at the last minute. Frigga could not hear him crying. Could Heimdall see him or was he too far from Yggdrasil? Would he inform his king even if he could? _I’m so sorry Heimdall. I’m sorry for how I treated you._ _Please see me! Help…_ But the Bifrost…

He was alone.

Loki turned to the Kree woman who had put up a greater fight than he since their arrival to this bottom-feeding corner of the universe. Tears were running down her face, all the bravado gone.

She was next. She exchanged a look with Loki before she was roughly pulled from the line.

She sold for ten million units.

Loki sold for three.

 

“Master Plok has other business to attend to here on Knowhere. Until then you are to swab every floor of the ship, dust every crevice, and polish _all_ of his shoes.”

Plok had wanted a servant boy, Loki had been informed as he was lead away from the Sectarians, and Loki was perfect in size for the job. Plok was a twelve-foot tall salmon-pink humanoid creature with seven tentacles for legs.

Loki hadn’t gotten much of a look at him, for Plok’s right-hand man, Sull, had been the one to whisk him away and bring him to Plok’s ship. It was a piece of shit. It had seven levels to it and smelled vaguely of rotten fish.

At least the sedative was no longer being actively pumped through his veins. It was still in his system, enough to keep him compliant, but he could breathe easier, his mind sharper.

Sull dragged a still-handcuffed Loki into the ship and immediately began listing off chores for him to do. Loki barely paid any attention; he was too busy being bombarded by the foul stench and appearance of the place.

If the ship seemed awful outside, it was somehow even worse on the inside. The fish smell was stronger, for one thing. But the place looked as if it had never been cleaned. There were cobwebs and mold around the edges of doors and corners of ceilings. Trash was strewn about the place… Loki didn’t even want to know what the pale yellow stains on the walls and floor were.

“You got that, _boy?_ ” Sull sneered.

Was this what a former Prince of Asgard had been reduced to? A maid for the scum of the universe? A spark ignited in Loki’s chest. Jotun or Asgardian, he _was_ a prince. Dead or alive, he still carried that honor within. If this was Hell, then he was coming for the throne.

Sull roughly grabbed him by the forearms and pulled him close enough that Loki could smell his foul breath. Sull pulled a key out of Odin-knows-where and slid it into a slot on the side of the cuffs. The half-seconds ticked by as the key was turned, the _click_ of the lock echoed in Loki’s ears, etching into his memory. And then the cuffs were off.

Loki closed his eyes, his system reeling with the last of the sedative dissipating. In most creatures it was something that would take hours to wear off, but not for him.

“Go on, boy. Do what you are told,” said Sull.

The rush passed. Loki stopped swaying; he stood up straight and opened his eyes, which no longer felt like an inconvenience. Sull had a good two feet on Loki. No matter. He looked up into Sull’s beady black eyes.

“My name is Loki,” he said, the hint of a smile on his lips, “and you have just made the greatest mistake you won’t live to regret.”

Sull didn’t have time to react. Loki sprang from the floor and jumped onto his shoulders. A dagger each came to Loki’s hands that he brought to the opposite sides of Sull’s throat.  He quickly drew them across, slitting Sull’s throat in a bloody ‘X.’

Loki rode Sull’s body as it fell forward to the vile floor. He spat on the body and gracefully stepped off of it.

The daggers vanished from his hands as he took another disgusted glance around the ship. His bare feet pattered against the floor as he walked towards the control panel at the front of the ship.

“Spend three million units on this, you loathly rank-scented bastard!” Loki sucked in a huge breath, reeling his arms back, then brought both fists down upon the consol.

When Plok returned to his ship two hours later, he found the controls of his ship utterly destroyed, the safe in his personal chambers raided, his right-hand man brutally killed, and his new slave gone.

 

Freedom was just in reach, but Loki could still smell Plok’s ship on him.

He knew where he was now. Knowhere. He had never been here before, but the Warriors Three had visited on more than one occasion. Volstagg’s booming laugh echoed in his mind as he remembered the night they had returned and told the princes of the bar fight they had gotten into. The story even made Loki laugh. They had all been friends once…

Knowhere had been glorified in Volstagg’s tale as a diverse and exciting place of commerce. Now as Loki trudged through the streets, he knew its diversity was of criminals and its exciting features were more along the lines of anxious paranoia. He had no energy to disguise himself, leaving him vulnerable and apprehensive. Any moment Loki expected to run into a Sectarian who recognized him, or perhaps Plok himself.

Loki’s limbs still felt frail, body ready to give out at any moment as the adrenaline began to die down; his stomach ached for sustenance. 

A large reptilian creature strode past him, knocking into Loki’s shoulder without so much as pausing to apologize. Loki shot a venomous glare at the alien’s back, but said nothing.

He turned a corner and rested against a wall. He couldn’t keep going like this. He wondered if Heimdall could see him. _Help me, bring me home._ The thought of walking through Asgard’s gates after everything filled him with shame, and yet the longing for it hurt as much as his stomach did.

Loki turned his head and looked around the surrounding buildings.

Just then, a neon sign snatched his attention. His eyes widened.

“Thank the norns,” he muttered, digging out the pouch of units he had stolen from Plok’s ship. He pushed down any hope so as not to excite himself too much as he counted the money. A smile spread across his face. He had plenty.

Loki stood up straight and made his way over to the large rectangular building that had steam rising from several chimneys.

Inside the building smelled like heaven. Loki’s mouth watered. He sauntered through the lobby, keeping his head held high and his shoulders back. He stepped up to the front desk where a round amphibious woman sat. Her four eyes never blinked as she turned her attention to him.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I would like a room for the evening,” Loki replied, hiding the exhaustion in his voice.

The receptionist named off various rooms and prices. Loki chose the simple one-bed with the bath and meal combo.

“Enjoy your stay,” said the receptionist, handing Loki a key card. He thanked her and at once made a bee line for the staircase on the left.

The room was divided into three sections: the bedroom, the lavatory, and the bath. The bath was essentially a room of its own, larger than the other two sections, with various towels off to the side and a giant tub in the center.

Loki ordered his meal, then stripped down from the rags he had taken from Plok’s ship. The water was scalding, but not unbearable. Loki settled in the water and -for the first time in too long- relaxed. He rested his head on the side of the tub and closed his eyes.

Hot, but not burning. Loki raised his left hand above the surface of the water and opened his eyes to gaze at it. Was it in his Jotun blood that kept him cool internally? Ever since his discovery, his mind would frequently return to a time in his ignorant past where the freezing cold of winter did not bother him, nor the hottest of summers. Frost giants must perhaps keep equilibrium in their bodies. Though, then why freeze everything when attempting to conquer other worlds? Nothing about what he once knew made sense. Loki loathed to think of the frost giants, but to deny it only made him angrier at Odin. His hand plopped back under the water and he rolled his eyes.

The steam made his eyes droop; he shook his head and blinked a few times. He could sleep later, in his bed. Now he needed to relax, wash the smell of that ship off, and plan his next move.

Get off Knowhere, which was certainly the next step. But where could he go?

He would not go back to Asgard. No, he had left that life go, no matter how much he craved the warmth of Frigga’s arms, the smile of his brother, the smell of an Asgardian spring as the flowers bloomed…

Loki shook his head again, as if doing so could shake the memories away. He thought of Asgard’s vast sky. Travel, that’s what he’ll do. See worlds beyond the Nine Realms. It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was all Loki’s fatigued brain could come up with. He’d figure it out as he went. Loki was good at improvising.

He glanced around the bath room. Loki frowned at the spots in the corners of the room, the chipped tiles, the worn out flowery designs on the walls. The entire hotel gave off a sense that it was quite glamorous when it was built -probably over a thousand years ago- but over the years the place had lost its polish. It was probably still one of the best places the stay on Knowhere, but the upkeep left much to be desired.

Oh well, it accomplished its purpose well enough and Loki wasn’t about to complain.

Loki rubbed his hands over his shoulders as if he had caught a chill; a gesture more of self-comfort than to keep himself warm. The bottoms of the tubs were kept warm as to keep the water hot for as long as the guest wished. It made wanting to get out of the bath that much less appealing.

His mind still raced over the events from the past few days… or was it weeks? It could have been years for all he knew… The thought sent a shiver up his spine. They must all think he was dead. Heimdall could not see into the dead celestial being that was Knowhere, he would not know Loki was there.

He was truly alone.

Loki dug his fingernails into his upper arms as he breathed in sharply. Alone. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 _This is for the best_ , he told himself, _I always was alone and always will be._

He was too tense. He couldn’t relax. He swallowed thickly and took deep breaths.

_Need to relax._

Loki released his arms and slipped a hand downward. It had been a while since he had done this, but he needed to let go, of the tension in his muscles, of the thoughts in his head, even if for only a couple minutes.

A gasp escaped his lips as he wrapped a hand around himself. He focused on the feeling of his hand, moving in slow strokes. He snaked his free hand down further and gently massaged his clit in slow circles that matched his strokes.

Loki gave a low moan and he quickened his movements. His mind began to teeter back to the events of the past few days. He squeezed the base of his cock.

 _Don’t think about that,_ he scolded himself. _Think about this moment, the feeling. Better yet, don’t think at all._

 

Loki’s meal arrived just as he was stepping out of the bath. It was only a plate of grapes, cheese, and a leg of meat, but it was enough to satisfy his stomach. He left the plate outside his door and tiredly made his way over to the bed.

The bed sheets smelled old, but clean. At last, Loki willingly closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

 

After purchasing fresh clothes along with breakfast, Loki only had nine-hundred thousand units to spend. According to the food vendor, the Krylorian, Maurro, had well-priced ships. He had been right. Most were in good condition and fit into Loki’s budget. He walked along the catwalk between the lines of ships, carefully examining each one.

“Was there something in particular you were looking for, friend?” asked Maurro, who trailed after him.

“Yes, something durable, with a jump drive and weaponry,” Loki replied, his voice different and his size substantially changed, not that Maurro knew that. There was still a chance of running into Plok or the Sectarians and with a refreshed energy, Loki had disguised himself as Volstagg.

Maurro pressed his finger to his chin in thought.  It seemed to be just for show because five seconds later he exclaimed, “Ah! I know just the one!”

He led Loki down to the end of the line of ships.

“Now, this baby might just be your ticket! She’s got all your qualifications, and she’s fast, if that’s what you like.”

Maurro went on to describe exactly how fast she went and what kind of ammo she carried. Basic stuff mostly, but she also had shield capabilities. Very useful.

Loki listened intently as he stared up at the silver ship. It was small, bird-like in shape, and only good for a single pilot. He scratched at his red beard.

He smiled.

“I’ll take her.”

 

Loki felt as if he’d reinvented himself. He sat in the pilot’s chair of his new ship, his new clothes pressed comfortably against his skin. Exiting Knowhere was much more pleasant than how he’d come. As he put space between himself and the dead god, he thought about how unfortunate it was that he could not properly enjoy the beauty of the place.

Perhaps someday he’d come back.

 

Loki had no destination.

He could not return to Asgard, no. That life was irrevocably behind him no matter how much homesickness would occasionally stir in him. There was nothing there for him now. _Travel_ , he had told himself, but where could he possibly go?

He wasn’t sure how long he wandered through the vacuum of space. He passed by stars and nebulas. Space was vast and full of opportunity… and yet Loki could only drift. Such events were beautiful and in all his years he had not been able to see them up close. Why not take advantage?

Loki could see the colors of some cosmic event from far away. Like a moth to a flame, he switched his coordinates; he was going to get a closer look. Another sight to see through the universe.

Was it…? Yes, it was a supernova! Loki encircled the explosion, sure to keep his distance.

It was an unstoppable thing, the nova. He watched it slowly burst with color and light. It would be millions of years before the star’s death would come to an end. Funny, that was exactly how Loki’s fall had felt. Except once the star was gone, it was gone forever. Loki envied it.

But not too much. For by the time the star finally finished dying, Loki would be long gone, even if he were to live to an old age. Perhaps the star would envy him, if it had a consciousness.

Such a beautiful, silent death. So much power. Mjolnir was forged at the center of a supernova. Perhaps that was why Thor and Loki differed so. Loki’s actions had brought Mjolnir back to Thor, didn’t they? Meaning if Thor was what was created by the dying star, then Loki was the star itself, wreaking havoc and chaotic beauty because it was too powerful to continue existing.

 _Oh_ , Loki liked that.

The ship trembled as it flew across the outskirts of the supernova’s gravitational pull. Loki pulled out a little farther. He ground his teeth. That was too close… except the trembling wasn’t stopping.

The nose of the ship turned again towards the supernova.

“No, don’t you…” Loki grumbled, flipping a switch. With both hands on it, he sharply turned the steering wheel. The ship turned around, only to start being pulled in backwards.

He had positioned himself perfectly, hadn’t he? Loki’s mind reeled as he attempted to steer himself out again… except now the wheel would not budge. He cursed under his breath and began the preparation for a jump into hyperspace.

The familiar hum of the ship’s engine slowed as Loki worked.

“No, no, no!”

The lights inside began flashing red and an overhead speaker began repeating over and over: “SYSTEM OVERLOAD.”

The ship was moving faster now, closer and closer into the danger zone.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ Loki degraded himself as his hands worked non-stop to try and fix it. The trembling was getting rougher and it was getting more difficult to keep his hands steady. Preparations and even a locked destination set, Loki slammed his hand down on the button to launch him into hyperspace.

Nothing.

The engine burned and the lights inside the cockpit became increasingly brighter. Just as quickly as the lights blazed, they were out. The screens went dark and the engine’s hum ceased.

Everything was dead silent. Only Loki’s labored breathing could be heard in the cockpit.

The ship’s speed towards the center of the dying star only increased, as did the temperature inside of it.

Loki’s eyes welled.

_No…_

How could he have let this happen? The ship was good and sturdy, but it wasn’t stronger than a star. Loki knew this… why did he get so close?

Loki watched as the stars grew further and further away. Perhaps this was waiting for him all along. Ever since he survived the fall from the Bifrost –no- ever since he was saved from the death his father had set for him, death was always there, lingering around the corner. He had only survived the fall to suffer further at the hands of the Sectarians; to be humiliated and bought like a slab of meat.

Death was waiting, saving him for this moment where he would drop all logic and caution –his strongest points- and let himself die by his own hands. Loki wanted to be the powerful dying star and now he was going to get it.

Loki felt numb. That fear he had felt when falling was no longer there. Acceptance washed over him. It was over. He closed his eyes and waited for Death’s embrace.

 

The ship was constantly rumbling, but it was peaceful inside. Loki leaned back in his chair, in the dark and silence, and watched the universe shrink and the colors of death fill the sides of the window.

He kept his hands interlaced in his lap and waited.

Space was immense. He recalled the days of his youth when he would create magnificent star charts of Asgard’s sky. They would impress his tutor and make his mother smile. Her hands would dance with magic as she would raise the parchment to the ceiling, creating a mural. She held him and told him how proud she was of him.

He spent hours upon hours in the library, reading all he could. Back then, there was hope of becoming king one day. Back then, he was certain that he had more of a chance of being named successor than Thor.

Thor… this was his fault.

Loki was the rightful king of Asgard, was he not? Queen Frigga had had Gungnir placed into his hands. He had her blessing. Why couldn’t Thor’s idiotic friends have just accepted it? He would have willingly given it all up once Odin awakened.

That was the point, wasn’t it? That Odin awaken and see that Asgard was still standing and that their most treacherous enemy would no longer be a burden? Why couldn’t Thor have left well enough alone? It was only because of his foolish friends that he sent the Destroyer.

And if everything had gone to plan? If Sif and the Warriors Three had obeyed him? What of afterward? Thor would have found a way back, wouldn’t he?

That woman had changed him after all. He would have found a way.

But what of the lies he told Thor? A jest –nay, another catalyst! Yes, that’s what he would have told Thor. Perhaps to give Thor another reason to give up his arrogance… yes… Loki would have gotten an earful by multiple parties for it, but everyone would have been the better for it…

But no. It all happened. Loki had been betrayed by the so-called friends he and his brother had grown up with. Thor had tried to stop him; he was a traitor too. When Loki let go of Gungnir he had let go of them all. He had to.

It was over.

Loki stared into the cosmos. _Goodbye._

Then, there was a glimmer of silver amongst the stars. Loki narrowed his eyes. Was he seeing things? Mirages? Or was it Death Herself come to claim him at last?

The glimmer rapidly morphed into the outline of a rectangle that quickly developed in size until Loki could see there was another side. A doorway was opening. The rectangular doorway stopped growing and held itself open. Something was coming through, something close to the size of a moon.

And then he saw it: an enormous ship. The biggest Loki had ever seen. He stared at it wide-eyed. The ship turned in the direction of the supernova.

It wasn’t Asgardian, it wasn’t Sectarian.

Loki swallowed, waiting for it to make a move. What was it here for? _Sightseeing?_

Out of the bottom of the unknown ship several smaller drone ships deployed. As they approached, Loki could see that they were significantly bigger than his own ship, and a lot sturdier.

The drones flew into the field of the gravitational pull without hesitation. They were heading straight for him. They were fast and quickly caught up with his ship.

Loki squinted at them as two flew behind him and the other two lined up next to him. He could see that they were all piloted by actual beings; though none of them looked the same. The two on either side of him were women, he could tell. One green and the other one blue.

Each drone shot out metal arms that attached to Loki’s ship. Loki could do nothing but let them pull him out of danger and away from death.

 

The two women each held one of Loki’s upper arms as they dragged him to the bridge. They had left his ship in the bay with the rest of the smaller ships. As soon as the door to his ship was opened, the two had snatched him and mercilessly began pulling him away.

The great ship felt even bigger now that he was inside of it. There were many twists and turns down various open hallways that all looked the same. He could imagine himself getting lost fairly easily in here if he tried to make a run for it. Although Loki seethed at being handled this way, he didn’t put up a fight. He wanted to meet whoever was in charge.

The bridge was like the rest of the ship, in that it was incredibly open with a high ceiling. At the center of the room was very large chair. If that was the ship’s captain then it was no wonder the rest of the place was as big as it was.

“Look what we caught, dad,” said the blue, bald cybernetic woman on Loki’s right. She had a tighter grip on his arm that he didn’t much appreciate.

The two pulled Loki around the chair until they were facing its inhabitant. The man who sat in the chair was closer in size to a frost giant than Loki was. He had a ridged chin and purple skin. He regarded Loki with beady eyes.

“Thank you, my daughters. Let him go.” The giant’s voice matched his body with a deepness that was both fitting and unnerving. The two women released Loki’s arms and took a step back.

Loki did not tremble before him, but he did not puff out his chest either. Instead he kept his gaze locked on him. The giant seemed to be waiting for an introduction, as if his own presence spoke for itself. Loki frowned at the pretentiousness of his ‘rescuer.’

“I am Loki of Asgard. I have journeyed a long way. Who are you and why did you pull me from the dying star?”

The giant smiled.

“Ah, an Asgardian. I have not seen one of your kind in three millennia. I once knew a King Bor, but only in passing. We were acquaintances. Tell me, Loki, does Bor still rule?” he said.

“Bor was my grandfather. I am Prince to the throne. Odin Borson, my father, rules now.”

“Ah, yes. Now I see. You have your grandfather’s sharp eyes. Those I remember well.”

 _What a fool,_ thought Loki. Either that or he was pandering to him.

“You have not given me your name,” he said. “I would like to know who I should be thanking for plucking me from death’s grasp.”

The giant grinned.

“If only all of us were so lucky to be that close to her.” He paused only for a moment. “I am Thanos.” He paused again, as if expecting applause. But no bells rang. There were no stories of Bor Burison doing anything with any Thanos.

“I’m sorry; I do not know the name,” he replied.

Thanos stroked his chin.

“Shame,” he said, “but you will soon enough.”

Loki bowed his head slightly.

“Indeed. Whether or not I knew of you before today, you saved my life. It is an honor, Thanos, and I thank you.”

Thanos grinned once again. “I’m beginning to like you already, young Asgardian Prince.”

 

This was not how this was supposed to go. Why didn’t the bastard just let the dying star take him?

Jaw set, Loki stalked through the many halls of Thanos’ ship, the Sanctuary II. It was as big as a small moon; he doubted he would learn all of its twists and turns, its many chambers, its every crevice. However, as long as they allowed Loki to wander freely, he would learn as much as he could.

Not that he was wandering freely; he could sense the underling following him.

Meeting the rest of what Thanos described as a ‘family’ had been interesting. The Black Order was devoted to Thanos and his cause. Somehow their presence felt different than when Loki was with Nebula or Gamora. Thanos seemed to favor those two above any of his other… children.

“Come meet your new family,” Thanos had said to him before presenting him to the Black Order. The majority of them flashed him untrusting scowls, simply nodded in a cold welcome, then returned to whatever they were doing. The only one who hadn’t was a noseless, pale, balding creature named Ebony Maw.

Maw had sneered at him, but bowed slightly for Thanos’ contentment.

“A pleasure,” he said. Loki had returned with it with a bow of his head.

That had been several days ago, and still Loki could sense Maw’s unrelenting gaze on him at all times.

Loki took a sharp left down a corridor he had explored the day prior; he quickened his pace and turned down a set of stairs. The corridor led to an open, bubble-like space where the path continued down a bridge until it reached the other side, where it became a tube again.

He knew Maw wasn’t far behind, but he had just enough time to double himself.  He kneeled down and held on tight to the bridge, slowly climbing down until he was on the underside. His double paused midway on the catwalk and waited.

Sure enough, Maw appeared at the opening of the bubble.

“What are you up to?” he sneered at not-Loki’s back.

The double turned to face him.

“Why have you been following me?” Loki asked through his double. Loki, himself invisible, gradually climbed along the underside of the bridge, passing underneath Maw’s feet.

“You’re quite new here. Untrustworthy. I don’t think you have Thanos’ goals etched into your heart just yet.”

“And what exactly are those?”

“Surely Thanos has told you of his plan to save the universe?”

Loki’s face broke into a grin and an overly obnoxious laugh followed. The real Loki only smirked as he began to climb back up behind Maw.

“ _Save_ the universe? No, I’m afraid he has not!” he chuckled.

Maw’s face only darkened.

“Then perhaps it is time that you _do_ ,” he said.

Before Loki could say anything, he felt something sharp penetrate his shoulder –his _real_ shoulder. He lifted a tentative hand to the blade sticking out of the back of his shoulder. _Dammit!_ The concealing spell fell and Loki dropped to his knees.

Maw turned; behind him Loki’s double vanished. With a frown, Maw gazed down at him.

“So so foolish. What did you hope to accomplish by such a trick?”

 

Loki had no plan –a new habit he wasn’t proud of. But it didn’t matter apparently. Maw wanted to teach him some manners and Thanos gave him his blessing to do so. Loki was better off taking his chances with the dying star.

 

Loki’s head hit the floor with a loud thud. He groaned and scowled up at Nebula’s face inches from his, her dagger at his throat.

“I yield,” he growled.

Nebula smirked and got up off him.

“You’re being too easy on me,” she said, circling him. “I think the Prince has a crush.”

Loki wrinkled his nose and he jumped to his feet.

“I was taken off guard, is all. If not for that last kick to my shins, I would have beaten you,” he said, pointing his own dagger at her.

“You want to try for a round two?” Nebula said, tightening her grip on her weapons.

Loki smirked and opened his mouth to tell her off. Before he could, the interlocking bone structure, which was the door to the training room, came apart and vanished into the floor and ceiling. Gamora strode in and glanced between the two.

“Sorry for the interruption.” She didn’t sound sorry at all. “He wants to see Loki.”

Sanctuary was a desolate place, and despite the violent welcome, Loki had found a home here. He and the adopted daughters of Thanos had formed quick, non-committal friendships. The Other, a creature Loki learned did not have a name, was distrustful, but loyal to Thanos. The rest of the Black Order Loki actively avoided -Ebony Maw in particular.

Maw took pleasure in causing pain and if anything slipped past Loki’s lips that Thanos did not like… Well, Maw would grin and drag Loki by the hair to an empty room on the ship. Unfortunately for him, Loki was a fast learner with a slick tongue. Figuring out the best ways to charm Thanos developed into a game, one that Loki became a master at.

In less than a year, Maw was no longer a problem.

Then there were the Chitauri, Thanos’ legion. They were a bloodthirsty race that operated like a hive mind to its leader. They lived, scattered throughout Sanctuary, waiting to feel the thrill of battle once again. Loki found himself catching them out of the corner of his eye from time to time, and he wondered just how many worlds they had annihilated for Thanos.

No comfort lived in this new home. Only the cold, the emptiness, and occasionally the pain, and Loki loved it.

He stepped off the Sanctuary II and onto the asteroids. He jumped from one to another until he made his way to where Thanos spent his time. Loki could not help but compare it to a throne. It was a stone chair that floated and gave Thanos even more presence than he needed.

Loki walked up the stairs and into the empty floor in front of Thanos’ great ‘throne.’

“You wished to see me?”

Thanos slowly turned his chair to face him.

“Yes. You’ve been with me for many months now. I think it is time we spoke about the future,” he said.

“Go on.”

Thanos regarded Loki for a moment, then spoke, making sure his words were clear and that Loki was listening.

“Asgard has had dealings with the tiny world called Earth, yes?”

“Yes.” Loki was not sure he liked where this was going, but Thanos was checking if he was paying attention. Whatever this was about, everything was on the verge of change.

“I have discovered an Infinity Stone lies on this world. I want it.”

Thanos had spoken to Loki about the Infinity Stones before. He had known of them since he was a child, but Thanos had once explained that he coveted them more than anything. Loki knew which one was on Earth.

Odin had given the mortals the Tesseract so they could protect themselves should Asgard ever fail to do so. At least, that’s what Odin had told him. Loki was convinced Odin had thought it safer to keep it where it could never be used. Mortals were too weak to harness its power and too stupid to even try.

“Now that I know the Tesseract is on this insignificant world, I _must_ have it. It will take a great amount of time for my ship to reach this world. However, the stone that lies there can open gateways across the universe. That, my Asgardian friend, is where you come in. Go to this Earth, destroy whoever or whatever is in your path and obtain the Tesseract for me. Do this, and you will be rewarded in ways you cannot even fathom.”

Earth. The place his not-brother loved so dearly, the place where _that woman_ lived, the place that worshipped him as a god. A god… it had been flattering at first, but to humans, they really _were_ gods; powerful, advanced creatures that lived far longer than a mortal could scarce to imagine. Asgardian or Jotun, Loki was a _god_.

An ember that had been smoldering in Loki’s chest for months suddenly sparked to life. It was as if he had been asleep since his fall. The fall he had told Thanos of countless times. For the first time in forever, he felt as if he had a future. Thanos had saved Loki from Death so that he could give him a purpose. A purpose Loki thought he lost a long time ago when he was exiled.

The broken bridge, the fall, it was all leading to this moment. If he was no longer worthy in Asgard, he could be worthy here. Who cared if he was Thor’s equal? Thor had been the one who led Loki to the fall. He might as well have thrown him in the black hole himself. Loki was made for a greater purpose.

“Keep whatever riches you have planned,” he declared. “I will fetch you the Tesseract. I only ask for one thing in return: give me a war. I want Earth’s throne, it is my birthright and I intend to claim it. Lend me your Chitauri army and allow me to conquer Earth. It will be as easy as swatting a fly. When it is all over, you will have your Infinity Stone and as reward I will get to rule Earth as its king. _That_ is my price.”

“You presume that I will reward you such?” said Thanos. “I cannot merely hand over control of my army unless I know your loyalty is true.”

Loki raised his chin.

“What must I do to prove myself?”

The corner of Thanos’ mouth turned upward; the familiar feeling a dread rose from the pit of Loki’s stomach and made a home in his throat. It wasn’t Maw smirking in the corner of his eye that bothered him. It wasn’t even the prospect of being hurt in order to sustain trust. Failing to live through whatever they had planned, being unable to carry out his war on Midgard because he was too weak… now _that_ was a vexing thought.

 

“This used to be used for medical purposes,” Maw explained as Loki floated there upside-down amongst the crystal daggers. Loki wasn’t afraid of them or Maw, or the pain.

They brushed against his skin, just to tease. Then one pressed harder, just under his ribs, still not breaking the skin.

“Get on with it,” Loki sneered.

“With pleasure.”

The pain was worse than any blade that ever managed to cut Loki before. But he managed to keep his composure, his jaw set and a glare far more piercing aimed in Maw’s direction. He could feel blood dripping down his skin.

 _He wants me to scream. I won’t give him the satisfaction_.

Maw was an expert with this instrument and managed to find all of Loki’s vulnerable spots. Still, Loki would not scream, no matter how much Maw twisted the blades.

Nebula walked in at one point, though all Loki could see was a figure through the blood in his eyes, but he recognized her voice. She whispered to Maw, Maw snarled something back. Loki smiled. Whatever she just told him, Maw was not happy about it.

Loki felt the sharp pains in his body retract and then he was on the cold floor.

“Done with me?” he said.

“Not quite yet,” Maw replied, a little too much glee in his tone.

Loki shuddered as it dawned on him. Maw’s tortures were over, but someone else’s were about to begin.

 

Thanos was worse. Much worse.

“I thought about it,” he had said as Loki was strung up by the ankles in a room on the Sanctuary II he had never been. “You seem to be developing quite a tolerance to Ebony Maw’s techniques. He tells me you were laughing only a few minutes ago.”

“Pain is no stranger to me,” Loki replied.

“Hmph. Do you know what this is?” Thanos held up a short stick with a scythe-like shape on one end. The handle was decorated with writing that Loki could not read.

With Loki’s silence, Thanos nodded and explained, “This is one of the last of an interrogation device once used by a species that is now extinct. Very few can read the inscriptions along the handle. What their race was even called no one knows now. Only their legacy is known: they were a culture that lived and breathed war, and how to cause pain. They were so good at it, that they began to fear their own future. Half wanted to try a peaceful life, just so they could avoid their own destruction. While the other half had lived so long in violence, they knew nothing else. The two sides quickly fell into civil war, ultimately wiping themselves out and destroying their planet.”

“Fascinating history lesson,” Loki softly chuckled.

“Thought you might like it,” said Thanos, “it’s one of the more brutal antiques I have collected over the years. Word is, this race used to use it on traitors or those they feared would betray them.”

“Are you afraid I will betray you?”

Thanos smiled and locked eyes with Loki for a moment.

“No.” Something dark flashed in Thanos’ expression, but Loki had no time to register it. The scythe of the device touched the center of his chest, sending a bolt throughout Loki’s body. It wasn’t electricity, it wasn’t fire or ice, and it did not burn. It was a strange pressure that didn’t hurt, but felt heavy. Then every corner of Loki that it had reached suddenly ignited in pure _pain_. Loki was paralyzed, every edge and inch of him cried out in agony. He could not blink or breathe. He could not hear whatever Thanos was saying to him. The only thing Loki could hear was a ringing along with his own screams. He could not pass out from the pain; the device purposefully would not let him.

The scythe touched his skin again and just like that, the pain faded. Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body limp as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Loki awakened, Thanos was gone. His head buzzed and his body felt weaker than when he had been sedated by the Sectarians. His eyes searched until they landed on Gamora, who stood before him, the ancient interrogation device in hand.

“Ah, he’s awake,” said a voice to Loki’s right. The Other came into view and lingered near the far wall. Gamora didn’t look at him, but rather kept her gaze fixated on Loki’s face.

Loki’s chest heaved ragged breaths as he struggled to find his voice.

“Come.. to finish the… job?” he said.

“You think Thanos wants you dead. On the contrary, he just wants you to remember who you’re working for,” she replied.

Loki closed his eyes, which hurt. Seeing hurt. He licked his dry lips and looked at her.

“Thanos will… get what he wants… when I am.. _a king_ ,” his snarl shifted into a wild grin. “I _will_ get him what he wants. Tell him that, Thanosdottir.”

Gamora flinched at the name, and then something odd and different flickered in her eyes. Something Loki did not think possible of Thanos’ children. It couldn’t be, could it? Surely she did not pity him? _Well, well, well…_

The look was gone as soon as it had come. Gamora raised the device to Loki’s skin.

 

It was time. Thanos had only given him an hour to recover, but that was all Loki needed. He healed what he could and donned familiar, yet new, leather and metal. Once in a while, he shuddered under the armor as he made his way up the stairs. Thanos and the Other were waiting for him.

In bother hands, Thanos held a scepter that glowed at the pointed end. He offered it. Loki’s eyebrows rose as he stared at it. The scepter was a weapon he had seen Thanos wield on several occasions. He had even let Loki train with it more than once. It was a formidable and powerful weapon. This was more than just trust Thanos was putting in him, it was an intense power that he was handing over.  

“You will need this,” Thanos said. “For leading your army and for whatever purposes may require it on Earth. King Loki, you are ready. You will have what you asked for: your war, your world. All of it will be yours.”

Loki grinned wildly and took the scepter in hand. At last, he could have what he was always told he was destined for: a throne. What he had suffered will be worth it. It had all been a test: the fall, the humiliation, the misery, the pain. All of it led him here. This was what he was destined for all along. It was almost a burden, really. A liberating responsibility that he would have to live up to. Not to please others, but for himself. It felt good. It felt… _glorious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we go back to the present with our troubled duo and their romantic problems~
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for your kudos and comments <33 They truly mean a lot to me! Your kind words helped me get through this past chapter in particular <3 Don't worry, the next chapter shouldn't take as long to edit as this one did :P


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey we're back with our fave duo as they struggle with their feelings yaaay =D
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely beta [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea) for being awesome!! <3

Loki brushed the tips of his fingers against his lips. They still tingled from the warmth of Jane’s touch. He glanced over at the closed hatch. She still had not resurfaced.

_Why did I kiss her?_

It was a question he had been running over and over again through his mind for the past hour. Because he _liked_ her? The meaning of the word seemed to have changed since he had first spoken it about her. He liked her now, but for more than just her spunk. Loki had to admit, the foolish mortal star-gazer had grown on him.

Of course she was beautiful. He knew that before he even met her, back when he hated her. _Did_ he hate her? It seemed so easy to back then. But his affections for her now were far fresher and complex. Now he knew just how much _more_ she was.

He thought of Jane punching Tivan. A bold move Loki hadn’t fully appreciated or congratulated in the moment. Beautiful, his Jane, yes, but also clever and spirited.

His Jane. _No, that rejection had made it clear…_

Loki turned in his chair to face the console. He typed in the coordinates for Earth. It was better this way. He couldn’t keep rescuing her like a damsel, not that she hadn’t saved his hide a fair amount. Still, the universe was far too dangerous for her curious mind. She was a fool to try and touch the stars and he was a fool to think she could handle it when they burned her skin.

Loki paused, not confirming the new coordinates just yet.

Thor was heading for Earth.

Thor and Jane were no longer together, but did he still hold a place in her heart? Loki guessed Yes. _She certainly talks about him enough._

Thor and Loki’s relationship had changed though. Loki had stood side-by-side with his brother without any hostility between them. It was different. Everything had changed.

And Jane… Jane did not know this.

 _“What exactly_ did _happen with Thor and Asgard? You still haven’t told me a thing.”_

Loki glared at the numbers on the screen. They blinked, mocking him. _Coward, coward, coward._ _Confirm the new destination already, coward. Send her back. Fly off again, alone. It’s what you want._

Something deep inside Loki’s chest clenched. His scars itched and his leg bounced uncontrollably. Round and round in circles he went. Perhaps it was time he went in another direction.

Loki leaned forward and confirmed the new coordinates. Earth. His shoulders felt lighter, his scars soothed. His chest and stomach buzzed as he spun in his chair and stood.

The two steps from the front of the cockpit to the hatch felt heavy. He kneeled and placed both hands on the handle. He sucked in a breath for bravery, then pulled it open.

Jane was in her bunk, sitting cross-legged and bent over the pieces of her phone splayed out on the bed.

Loki jumped the final few ladder rungs and landed so he was at eye level with her. She didn’t acknowledge him. He furrowed his brow and looked down at the metal and plastic parts.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she mimicked softly, not looking at him.

 _Tell her_ , he thought, _it’s only the truth. That shouldn’t be so challenging._

“What are you doing?” he asked, hoping to break the ice.

“Trying to fix my phone,” she stated, still not looking at him. “It was damaged in my crash to Nightmare Moon. The screen is surprisingly okay. It’s just the inner modules that need a bit of work. I’m no Tony Stark, but I’m a good enough engineer to figure it out. I used to make my own equipment before I started getting funding from SHIELD and Stark.”

A smile spread across Loki’s lips.

“I did not know you were a builder as well as a scholar,” he said.

She smirked and finally met his gaze.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” she replied. She looked at him for a moment. He could not help but admire the way the lower level orange lights made her skin look warm and soft.

She cleared her throat, bringing her eyebrows together. Loki clenched his fists for a brief moment to keep from fidgeting. Right, she was mad at him.

“What do you want?”

“We’re heading for Earth. Thought you would like to know,” he said.

“Oh, right… Guess I should have kissed you sooner. Maybe you would have changed your mind earlier,” she said with a smile.

Loki’s eyes widened.

“That was a joke,” she clarified.

“Oh. Yes, of course.” Loki uncomfortably shifted in his spot. This was going well.

Jane turned back to her phone, assuming their conversation was done.

“Jane…” Loki said, catching her gaze again. “We need to talk.”

He crawled up into the bunk on the opposite wall and sat on the edge of it, his feet just barely dangling.

“There are some things I need to tell you,” he said.

Jane’s eyebrows shot up; she pushed the remains of her phone to the side and mirrored Loki’s posture. She was listening. Good. Loki felt the buzzing in his chest ease as he spoke.

“Might as well begin where you last saw me. After I faked my death…”

 

A bitter cold wind blew in from the east. The entire campus was empty; no one dared venture out. Those who didn’t have to be there were sent home. A thick blanket of snow covered every sidewalk, every building. It was the eye of the storm, and when the wind didn’t blow, everything was as still as the grave.

Inside the buildings, however, it was warm and comforting. Except, no one was bundling under blankets with mugs of hot chocolate. Those who remained on the campus were the ones that lived there; namely what was left of the Avengers along with Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, and Erik Selvig.

Outside the sky was a soft pink as the snow began to start up again. Most of the inhabitants were asleep, cozy in their beds. In the lab, however, two men worked almost non-stop.

Erik refilled the pot of coffee as Tony fiddled with a small component of Jane’s Bifrost. He looked down through a microscope to carefully watch what he was doing.

“At least we don’t have to worry about the power going out,” Erik mumbled. He scrubbed a hand over his tired face.

Satisfied the piece was the way he wanted it, Tony bounced up from his chair and took the piece over to the device. Erik watched him and shook his head. Where did Tony store that much energy?

Tony squatted and lifted the donut-shaped piece of metal underneath the device, then carefully screwed it in. He jumped to his feet again.

“FRIDAY, run Simulation One-Hundred Twenty-Five. Let’s see if reversing that does anything,” he said. “Ooh coffee!”

Erik poured him a fresh cup and offered it out. Tony took it and immediately started downing it.

“Tony, it’s been weeks,” said Erik solemnly, “if this adjustment doesn’t work…”

“She’s fine, okay?” Tony interjected. “We’ve talked about this. Besides, we have the coordinates to the planet the bridge connected with.”

“I thought it was a moon.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. Look, the team is all set to go get her the moment we can.”

“And what if this newest simulation is successful? We’ll still have to wait until the storm passes, which isn’t supposed to be for another day at least.” Erik folded his arms and paced. “We don’t even know if she’s alive.”

“We’ll find her,” Tony said matter-of-factly.

Erik sighed. He was not even sure what point he was trying to make. He wanted to believe Jane was alive and well; that the Avengers were going to bring her home safe and sound. But three -or was it four now? - weeks… Assuming the moon she landed on was habitable, who knows what else could be there. Was there food and water? Could a human even survive? The probability of it all led down a path Erik wasn’t ready to think about.

Tony certainly didn’t want to; he didn’t even want to consider the possibility. Erik poured himself a fresh cup of coffee, keeping his thoughts to himself.

He walked over to the computer screens.

“These got another hour before we get any results. I’m going upstairs to get something to eat. Last time we skipped breakfast, Pepper had a fit. You want anything?”

Tony had moved on to needlessly reevaluating his calculations. Something to keep busy.

“Yeah, get me a couple Eggos,” he said, not looking up.

Erik exited the lab and started heading towards the kitchen.

Bowl of cereal poured and Tony’s waffles in the toaster, Erik stood in front of the window, watching the snowfall.

Jane wasn’t wearing a jacket when she was taken. What if the moon she was on was freezing? All they knew about the moon was that it was, in fact, a moon. Nothing more. They weren’t even certain it had a breathable atmosphere. Erik clenched the handle of his mug tighter.

He couldn’t be thinking like this. He _had_ to stay positive that she was alive. Perhaps Tony was right. There was no sense in dwelling on the worst case scenarios. Not dwelling on them didn’t mean that he wasn’t prepared for them. But then again, should the worst be true, no amount of calculating the possibility could prepare him. He wasn’t ready to give up.

It was difficult to see the campus. The storm was only getting worse. Something dark passed through the pink of the early morning sky. Erik blinked.

The dark shape passed through again, only it was bigger and it did not disappear. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

Unsure what else to do, Erik took a step back from the window.

“Get Tony,” came Natasha’s voice on his right. Erik nearly dropped his mug in surprise. He stared at her, mouth gaping. She took a step forward, looking in the direction of the dark shape in the sky.

“How long have you been-”

“FRIDAY, wake up everybody,” she said. “I just got intel that something alien entered our atmosphere.”

Erik set his mug on the counter and bolted to the lab as quickly as he could. Tony met him halfway, already in his suit. Geez, was Erik the last to know everything?

“Doctor, you stay inside with Pepper and Happy,” he told him as he headed for the front door.

Everyone was waiting in the lobby. Erik could only watch anxiously as Tony and the team ventured out into the cold to greet their new guest.

The team waited out there a lot longer than they would have liked. Erik, Pepper, and Happy kept their noses pressed to the glass to see what would happen.

Finally, the ship was close enough that they could see it through the snow. At the very least, the wind had died down so that the snow was gentle. It was rectangular but rounded at the edges; it reminded Erik of a flash drive. It drew close enough until it was hovering over the campus.

Tony and Vision flew up to be level with it.

“Identify yourself!” said Tony, raising an arm, ready to fire if necessary.

The bottom part of the ship opened. Erik squinted, trying to see who stood there. It was a man, who looked human enough. Tony lowered his arm.

There was a beat and then the three heard Tony shout, “Where the _fuck_ have you been!?”

Happy and Pepper exchanged a look, while Erik strained to see who it was. And then it hit him. Erik hadn’t recognized him because of the short hair and the eye patch, but it was definitely him. It was Thor.

 

Jane knew now. She knew about Hela, the eldest of Odin’s children, locked away for years. Loki seemed to not make much of it as he told her. It was a mask. However Loki felt about having another sibling, he wasn’t about to share with her.

She knew about the destruction of Asgard. A shame… Jane had always hoped she could return there someday. She had often thought about it during her time working on her bridge. She would build it and show Odin she was more than a ‘goat at a banquet table.’ That she was worthy of Asgard’s halls and its great libraries. But now it was all gone.

He told her of his part in Ragnarok. Loki made no personal comment upon that either. Although his eyes did soften, mourning the place he grew up. Whether or not he liked it, Asgard had been his home. Jane could not imagine what that must be like: to ultimately set in motion the destruction of your home. He was bottling it all up, he must be. Jane wanted to ask, but to poke and have him let it all out… he would never forgive her for that. She wasn’t sure why or when she started caring so much.

Still, she kept quiet and let him explain what she missed.

“I was leading Thanos away from Asgard and that’s when your ridiculous attempt at creating a Bifrost collided into me.” He cocked his head. “And you know the rest.”

A moment of silence passed between them as Jane took it all in. She nodded.

“Is Thor still heading for Earth?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I suppose we’ll likely find out when we get there,” he replied.

“And you’re not going to just drop me off? You’re staying right? I mean, you were going to stay with the rest of Asgard before Thanos showed up.”

Loki straightened his posture and looked away from her.

“I was… but I don’t think your world will take kindly to my return, despite whatever my brother will say,” he said.

“Or me.”

“Or you?”

“You did save my life a couple times. You think I’m not going to vouch for you?” she said.

He smiled and shook his head slightly. Jane wished she knew what was going on in that head.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Loki jumped down off the bunk, ending their conversation without a word.  He immediately began climbing up the ladder. Jane jumped down and followed after him.

“Hey!” she called, crawling over the edge of the hatch and closing it behind herself.

Loki turned, his jaw set.

“Have my stories not entertained you enough, Jane Foster?” he sneered.

“And here I thought you liked the sound of your own voice. Now tell me one more thing. Why’d you kiss me? You know Thor and I aren’t together anymore, so it wasn’t out of twisted spite. So why?” Jane didn’t mean to sound so authoritative, but it was holding his attention.

He stood, ever so still, likely choosing his words carefully.

“Why did _you_ kiss me back?”

Jane froze and her entire face turned bright red. _Walked right into that one, Jane._

“I… um…” she stuttered. She fidgeted at the edges of her shirt.

Loki smiled.

“Do tell me, Jane. Was out of fear? Because you were afraid of what I would do if you resisted? No, no, I don’t think so. You stopped being afraid of me a long time ago. Out of gratitude then? I did save your life back on Knowhere. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be sitting in a filthy glass cage right now, amongst a million others.”

“It wasn’t gratitude.”

“Then _what_ , Jane Foster!? Reflex? Because you miss Thor so much that you’d settle for his lesser brother?” Loki took a giant step forward, getting into her personal bubble.

Funny how they kept winding up this close.

Jane’s cheeks burned as embarrassment flared to anger inside her.

“It had _nothing_ to do with Thor! You’re the one who keeps bringing him up!”

Loki paused, hesitation crossing his features before his face twisted into fury. The mention of Thor between them cracked a hole in a dam, and it was about to burst.

“You two have _such_ a bond though!” he snarled. “You waited two years for his return for you. That is not much to an Asgardian, but to a mortal that’s quite some time. You must have really loved him to wait. You’ll forgive me if I find it hard to believe you would drop him so eagerly.”

Jane’s hands balled into fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms.

“He was never there!” Jane was suddenly raising her own voice to match Loki’s. “He was gone again for _another_ year and I decided I couldn’t handle it anymore. God, I am such a magnet for guys who are terrible at relationships.” The last part was for herself, but Loki chuckled at it.

“Oh, I _bet_ you are. Your record certainly doesn’t look good.” Loki paused again, eying her. “Still, I don’t understand. Your bond, it was… You _changed_ him! How could he have let you walk away after _that?_ You…” Loki was running out of steam, his body tense as jealousy burned in his eyes.

“Changed? Thor did tell me that meeting me had an impact on his life, but… what do you care?”

Loki’s eyes were welling up as he scowled down at her. He couldn’t stop where this was going and for once, he allowed himself to drop the wall.

“I spent my entire life trying to change him! He was an arrogant, reckless fool. Always has been, and although he’s grown since, I fear a part of him always will be. He’s more than that, but… he was not fit to be a king. And then Odin sent him to Earth and he found you. _You…_ When Thor returned to Asgard, the monsters he had once boasted about killing suddenly were _people_ in his eyes. Thor, slayer of giants, stopped me, a frost giant, from destroying all of my barbarian kin.”

Jane blinked.

“He stopped you from committing genocide?” Jane asked, her voice soft.

“Yes, well, it was rather idiotic of me, in hindsight. I’ve since come to terms...” Loki idly glanced down at his left hand. “…I’ve come to accept what I am. The Jotuns still live, their Casket of Ancient Winters is gone like the rest of Asgard. Everything is as it should be.”

Jane gently shook her head. Who the hell was this guy? How could he say such things and not make it a big deal?

Loki continued, “Digressing. Thor came back a new, better man. Because of you.”

“You give me too much credit. I think more happened to him than just falling in love.”

“Perhaps.” Loki shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you still don’t think the world of him.”

“Thor’s my friend. In a relationship or not, he changed my life too. I can’t deny that. But whatever romance was there, it’s gone now. That’s why we broke up. It’s gone.”

“And your feelings for me? Will you deny those?” He stood very still, waiting for her reply.

Jane paused. No, she couldn’t. Not after everything they’d been through. That first kiss, though; she had been denying it to herself up until that point. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this revelation, but she knew it was true. She _liked_ him. She could breathe now; she could be honest about it, but… “Can you? Deny your feelings for me, I mean.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth tugged upward until it turned his lips into a smile and suddenly the tension lifted from the air between them.

“I think we have an understanding, now.” He took a few steps forward. “Jane Foster.”

She could feel his breath on her cheek as he slowly leaned down. Jane absentmindedly thought that she was going to need an apple box to stand on if they were going to make this a habit.

Loki’s hands found their way to her hips. Jane felt as if her face were catching fire and there was only one way to put it out. She pushed herself up on her toes and crashed her mouth against his in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Their teeth knocked together at the contact. Jane pulled back for a moment to recover. Loki chuckled against her lips and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him awkwardly hunched over. He didn’t complain, but Jane was starting to feel the strain of the position in her legs. Yeah, she was definitely going to need an apple box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for being so patient. I've started writing the extra chapter, but since I'm working on three other projects right now, I'm not certain when I'll get the next one out. Hopefully soon! Fingers crossed and wish me luck and all that <3 It being Nanowrimo is certainly a good motivator!
> 
> Please do keep commenting and leaving kudos <33 They truly mean a lot to me <3 <3


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter whaaaaaat? Yes, we're back! Sorry for the long wait on this one. I am hoping I get the next one out soon! Thank you all so much for your patience!!
> 
> As always, a HUGE THANK YOU to DownToTheSea for being THE BEST BETA <3 <3

Jane had never noticed before, but Loki faintly smelled of freshly fallen snow. It was stark, but clean and subtle; it made Jane want to curl into the contrasting warmth of his body and mouth.

She could feel his hand slide down her side and settle on her hip, his fingers tightening for a moment. Something stirred within Jane, something that she wasn’t sure she was ready for just yet, but not something she feared or was disgusted at.

This was… nice? Was nice the right word? It definitely wasn’t a word Jane could really associate with Loki, but it would have to do for now. She couldn’t think hard enough, not while his lips were making her dizzy.

If she could think, she would think about how idiotic this was. How could she be giving in to these feelings? This was _Loki_.

She sighed against his mouth and allowed her tongue to slip in. Loki moaned so softly Jane couldn’t hear, only feel the vibrations of it.

Who was she kidding? She had thrown out any sense of morality about her feelings for him a while ago, and boy wasn’t _that_ an unpleasant thought. What sort of person was she turning into? Someone who stopped caring about all the lives a person took - that person being her ex’s _brother_ , to boot - just so she could indulge in her own emotions? Why the hell was she letting herself do this? She was smarter than this-

“What is it?” Loki breathed into her mouth.

Jane blinked as she realized she had stopped kissing him and had probably been just standing there immobile for a moment. Her cheeks flushed.

“Just thinking,” she replied.

“Stop thinking, Dr. Foster, just for a little while,” said Loki. He craned his neck down to kiss her again.

His lips had barely brushed against hers when the ship shook beneath their feet. The alarm blared as the two broke apart and rushed for the console.

Loki cursed under his breath. Jane had just opened her mouth to ask what was going on, when Loki brought exactly what was going on onto the screen.

Not far off a ship hovered, five times the size of the Renberget and shaped like what Jane could only describe as a chicken tender, albeit made of green and gray metal.

“Who the hell is that?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, but they were in stealth mode until a minute ago, which is why we weren’t interrupted sooner. Whoever they are, they did not want us to… Dammit!” Loki bared his teeth as he glared at one of the smaller screens on the console. “They’ve got us on a hook.”

The Renberget trembled again.

“Can’t we do something? Shake them off? Go into hyperspace?” said Jane.

“No. Looks like we’ll be meeting our hosts face to face.” Loki’s lips pulled back in a sarcastic sneer.

 

The moment the door to the Renberget opened Jane and Loki were greeted by a wave of thick humidity. It was the type of heat one would find in a jungle or on a particularly hot summer day, one which would hopefully be followed by the skies opening to cool things down.

Loki and Jane were met with weapons pointed as they stepped off the Renberget. About half a dozen of their “hosts” were armed with bulky guns that they held in their thick, scaly arms. Jane started to think she’d never get over her initial reaction to new alien species. These beings were seven feet tall, reptile-like bipeds with wide fish eyes. Jane raised her hands in surrender while Loki stood with his arms at his sides, unyielding.

“Now is that necessary?” said Loki.

The hosts didn’t so much as blink. Judging by how they acted, they probably couldn’t blink.

“Yes, Prince Loki, it is necessary.”

Jane stiffened by Loki’s side as a familiar paste-white figure with long gray hair emerged from the shadows, grinning.

“You may have slipped me on Knowhere, but I’ve got you now.”

 “Geir the Hunter. A pleasure,” said Loki with a charming smile.

Geir chuckled, his gaze shifting to Jane.

“I see you still have your little _pet_ with you.”

Jane fumed, her hands dropping to her sides as she took a step forward.

“I’m _not_ his-”

Loki grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from decking Geir.

“Not while their weapons are on us, Jane,” he muttered to her. Jane glared daggers at Geir.

Geir placed his hands on his hips triumphantly.

“Come, her ladyship is waiting,” he said.

Loki went rigid, but walked forward when prompted.

The corridors of the ship were dark and narrow with tall ceilings – perfect for its crew, but it made it impossible to walk side-by-side. Geir led the way with reptile guards in front and behind Jane and Loki.

“Stay close to me,” Loki whispered into Jane’s ear.

Jane figured she didn’t have much of a choice with him walking so close behind her; she half-expected him to grab her and stick her on his back again in an attempt to escape. They had only been on the ship for five minutes, but Jane was already beginning to sweat. She spared a glance at Loki, noting that his temples were dry.

“It reminds me of the jungle in here,” she whispered, “but there’s not a plant in sight.”

“Not all reptilian life resides in trees, Dr. Foster.” His voice was low, but steady. How could he be so calm?

“Loki, the person Geir works for. Is it-?”

“No. We’re lucky. This is someone else.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“Yes. Do not let your guard down.”

Jane gave a brief nod.

They continued onward until they reached a large door at the end of the tunnel. Outside stood a guard that Geir barked orders at in a language Jane couldn’t understand.

The door vanished into the floor and they stepped in.

The first thing Jane noticed was the tall ceiling and the thick stalactites that hung imposing and high above their heads. They reached so far up, it was too dark to see where they attached to the actual ceiling. The humid moisture was almost stifling in here, like walking through a sauna without the opacity of the steam. Along the walls were various other biped reptiles, each tending to their post. Some stared blankly at glowing yellow screens, while others fiddled with what looked like geometric puzzles. A trio of reptiles was huddled off to the left side of the door; Jane couldn’t tell what they were doing. Several crew members turned their heads in their direction upon the door opening, but immediately returned to their work. There didn’t seem to be any windows, although the wall opposite the door was slate and blank, like a screen waiting to be used.

The door closed behind them as they stood near the center of the room.

“I’ve brought the prisoners!” Geir beamed in pride.

Jane spared a glance behind her to exchange a look with Loki, who was frowning, his eyes flickering about the place. The more he took the room in, the deeper the lines of his face grew.

 _He’s anxious_ , Jane realized. She faced forward and inched backward so her hand brushed against Loki’s. He didn’t return the comforting touch, but he didn’t retract his hand either.

From above came a cloud of steam, followed by an alarm that rang three times. Geir’s grin widened. From the dark ceiling, a round metal platform began to descend. As the platform came closer to ground level, Jane could see more and more of who was on it. It was a who. Another of the fish-eyed reptiles, only this one wore a different uniform.

Instead of skin-tight silver onesies, this one was clad in pale yellow robes with a sickening green headdress. Jane glanced back at Loki again and, to her surprise, gone was the uncertain expression. In its place was blank confusion. He stared over Jane at the leader in… surprise?

Jane opened her mouth to whisper to him if he knew her, but shut it once the platform landed just in front of them.

Geir turned to them.

“Loki of Asgard, Loki’s pet. May I introduce you to the Queen of Aquace.”

The Queen kept her head raised. The headdress she wore was a third her height and decorated with jewels and – to Jane’s horror – bones and various shades of hair.

Loki bowed in respect. Jane continued to gape at the headdress, virtually unaware that Geir had even introduced them. The Queen had no eyelids and thus could not narrow her eyes, but she was glaring at Jane.

Jane felt her blood run cold. A hand shot up and grabbed her by the shoulder, shoving her upper body down in a bow. Her senses returned to her as she stared at her feet, Loki’s hand firm on her shoulder.

“Show some respect,” he whispered.

“She’s going to kill us,” was all Jane could say. A shiver ran through her. A part of her wished she was facing off against the monsters of that nightmare moon, or hell, she’d take the Collector right now over this.

“Calm yourself,” Loki whispered again, removing his hand. “Stand up straight.”

With extreme hesitation, Jane rose.

The Queen was no longer looking at them, but rather was talking quietly with Geir in that alien language.

“What are they saying?” Jane whispered.

“Shh.”

“Loki?”

“They’re bounty hunters. It appears I’ve got _quite_ the price on my head. And they’re not talking about the bounty Thanos put on me. More than one being in the universe wants me dead, it seems.” Jane could almost hear him smirk.

“You don’t sound too upset about that.”

Geir and the Queen faced their prisoners once again.

“Her ladyship welcomes you to her ship and she hopes your stay will be brief and profitable. Profitable for us, not for you. If that wasn’t clear.” Geir eyed Loki. “Unfortunately there is no money waiting for your pet’s pretty head. But perhaps we can negotiate. I’m sure she’d love to have something for target practice.”

“Who? You mean Skadi?” said Loki. “What does she want from me?”

“Your Allfather is dead and your world is destroyed, along with something she wanted back,” the Queen began, her voice rasping and unpleasant. “Not to mention she has wanted your head the moment you tried to use your Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim.”

“Ah, I see.”

“The giantess wants to kill you for everything you have taken. We were hired to find and deliver you so she may partake in her desires.”

Jane shifted uncomfortably every time the Queen spoke. It wasn’t hard on her ears like nails on a chalkboard, but it produced a similar feeling down her spine. The sound of it and the way she spoke was clunky, like English on her tongue was just… wrong.

“And where is she now? Where is this coward who sends petty creatures to do her dirty work?” Loki sneered. Jane nearly turned around to tell him to tone it down.

“Loki…” she warned. But Loki ignored her.

“If she wanted my hide so damn much, why isn’t she here herself? Don’t you have anything better to do than obey the biddings of crazed frost giant?”

The Queen bared her teeth.

“Watch your filthy tongue, Asgardian!” she snarled, “We know who you are. We know of _your_ biddings for the Mad Titan. We know of the decimation you caused on Terra. Many talk now. It is _your_ fault that terrans are now a threat. They were primitive worms before you attempted to conquer them. You destroyed their cities, their people.”

“It was only New York,” said Loki, matter-of-factly.

“Silence!” The Queen’s vile voice echoed throughout the room. Another shiver ran through Jane. “We may not be compassionate or kind – it is not in our nature _–_ but we know dictatorship and atrocities when they are committed. Thanos is an atrocity unto himself and any who follow him deserve the same horrendous fate that he wishes upon the universe. We know what he seeks. We hear everything and can find anyone or anything. We know what you _are_ , Loki Laufeyson!”

“You know nothing about me!” Loki shouted.

“We know!” the Queen persisted. “We know your fathers, monsters the both of them! The destruction King Laufey sought was only matched by the enslavement King Odin desired of the worlds he conquered.”

“A perfect couple,” Geir sneered. Loki ignored him, his rage almost palpable as he stood behind Jane.

“If you hate Laufey so much, then why work for his sister?”

“The Aquace and Jotunheim were allies long ago, before they were disgraced and yielded to Asgard. We and Skadi still remember that alliance.”

“Alliance?” Loki said, a hint of amusement lining his voice. “Is that what you call servitude? To a being who doesn’t so much as join you on the hunt?”

“You did not object to being Thanos’ servant? And still you killed and conquered in his name.”

Jane turned around. Loki was visibly shaking with the fury boiling beneath the surface; it threatened to physically lash out, Jane almost felt the need to take a step back.

“I did _nothing_ in Thanos’ name!” he spat.

“A cruel lying monster!” the Queen shrieked. “You deny such actions, villain? Do you give credit to a puppeteer?”

“My actions were _my own!_ He desired a power that was inconsequential to my own goals. I cared not for my life under his foul thumb. I cared not for the pain that I endured in order to gain his trust. I could have easily let myself die, but I did what I did because I _wanted_ it!” Loki snarled.

Jane could feel something crumble inside of her. He might have a better opinion of humans now, but he didn’t regret the destruction he had caused. The death, Erik’s mind… A lump formed in her throat and that familiar feeling of anger she had held for him was back.

There had to be good in him… somewhere… Jane knew she could not feel such affection for a monster. This wasn’t her Loki. It couldn’t be…

And then his eyes locked with hers. Behind them she could see the resolve. This was who he was. This _was_ her Loki. One and the same.

He held her gaze a moment, his expression unchanging.

Geir’s laugh broke through the tension, clapping in amusement. Once again, Loki faced the Queen. Jane eventually turned away too.

“You must be their son in order to hold your own mind against Thanos,” Geir said, wiping a tear from his eye. “I hear most either conform to his beliefs or die trying to resist. Kudos for doing neither.”

“I am not so weak-minded.”

“Naturally.”

After a moment, the Queen spoke again, her voice more even-tempered, “We do not believe it.”

“Now really, your ladyship-”

Geir didn’t get a chance to finish. Without so much as changing her straight posture, the Queen reached out a hand and snatched Geir’s tongue and held it. Geir gagged and stumbled, his head held down.

“We do not believe it,” she repeated. “Why does Skadi not answer our call?”

“I don’t…” Loki started.

“Do not _lie_ to us!” the Queen screamed, louder than before. Jane winced and shrank back nearer to Loki.

The Queen squeezed Geir’s tongue harder, making him squirm and whimper.

“You would not have let an infinity stone be destroyed with your world! You wish to destroy half of your heritage. We know your plan: you want to give Thanos the stone you possess in exchange for finishing what you started.”

“And what exactly did I start?” said Loki.

“The destruction of Jotunheim, of course!” The Queen’s free hand twitched, her long nails looking a lot like claws in the dim light.

“I don’t know where you’re getting that impression, but I stopped caring about Jotunheim a long time ago.”

“How can you? It is in your blood. Is it not true that the children of Thanos have no places their blood can call home?”

Loki paused, as if considering his reply carefully. The Queen spoke again, evenly and with intent.

“You destroyed half your home, so you wish to destroy the other half.”

“Jotunheim was never-”

“We refer to the homes of your bloodlines. You wish to wipe out your entire blood heritage. Both sides. With any sentimental ties gone, you can devote yourself entirely to the Mad Titan.”

Loki blinked.

“What?”

The Queen released Geir, who dropped to his knees, cradling his mouth. She cocked her head, the macabre headdress clinking with all of its jewels.

“You do not know, do you?” For the first time since they had arrived, the Queen’s mouth curled into a nightmarish grin, her long, sharp shark-like teeth on full display. She gave a low, slow chuckle. “How interesting.”

The room fell into a moment of apprehensive placidity. A drop of sweat rolled from Jane’s temple, but she dared not brush it away lest she break the stillness of the bridge. She wasn’t sure if she ever recalled a time Loki’s silence made something stir in her gut. She turned her head to find his face paler than ever as he stared wide-eyed at the Queen. She didn’t understand what the Queen meant, but whatever it was, Loki looked shaken.

“Loki?”

“Take the prisoners away!” the Queen declared. “Separately.”

Jane felt strong reptile hands grab her by her arms. Her feet scuffed against the floor as she was pulled away from Loki.

“No! Loki-!”

Loki still looked stunned; he watched wordlessly as Jane was dragged from the room. As she passed through the door, she could hear the Queen say with a chuckle, “Looks like we were wrong about you, Laufeyson.”

 

Somewhere, far away, Skadi paced an uncomfortably warm cell in the bowels of a large ship.

She could blame Asgard, she usually always did. But Asgard was gone now. She could also blame her runt of a nephew, the dirty half-breed. A part of her didn’t blame him though. As much as she despised him he was what he was, destined from the start.

No, Skadi blamed her brother. If he had not been so quick to give in to Odin’s demands all those years ago, none of this would have happened. The child’s existence was irrelevant from the start and it only caused more problems for everyone down the line. It was a monstrous runt that played into the chaotic role its fathers had built for him. Had Laufey not agreed to its creation in the first place…

Skadi wanted to kill something. She glanced out the bars. Where had that guard gone? She would surely be punished for it, but it would be worth it, if only to let off some steam.

She hated and missed her foolish brother. Laufey was a fair leader, and for most of their lives Skadi considered him her equal, but he was weak and desperate for the war to be over. They should have fought to the last Jotun. It had been Laufey’s choice and his choice alone that brought Jotunheim and Skadi to where they were today.

She was tempted to try for the bars again. They had been heated so hot that it would burn her icy skin at the touch. Skadi was strong enough that with enough force and willpower she could break through them, but where was she to go? Even if she could get to an escape pod, she couldn’t fly it. Frustration ate away at her composure.

 _When will they come already?_ she thought for the third time.

She knew her fate was not a fortunate one, but she was eager to head for it straight-on.

 _If I die here, brother,_ she thought, _then it is your fault._


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIGGEST THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA DownToTheSea <333 I don't know how I would have gotten through this chapter without you!

Loki heard Jane shout his name. A small voice in the back of his head told him to turn to her, tell her everything was going to be fine. But he couldn’t. Not while a small worm of a thought had burrowed deep in Loki’s brain; he wasn’t sure what the thought was, nor was he about to let himself dwell on it. He was certain that if he did let himself think it, it would shake him to his core. So he stood and held his breath as the world around him continued.

The Queen stepped closer to him, her large jeweled headdress clinking with every step. She was still grinning.

“Looks like we were wrong about you, Laufeyson,” she said with a chuckle.

The door closed behind Jane and the guards with a definite _thud_ that reverberated against the wide walls of the room; as soon as the sound hit Loki’s ears, he nearly flinched, the concentration he was forging against his own mind shattered. A different thought shadowed over him.

_They took Jane._

Why the hell did he let that just happen!? What was wrong with him!? _Shit._

He glared up at the Queen.

“What are you going to do with her?” he growled.

“You need not worry about your pet. We’ll take good care of her. _You_ on the other hand…” The Queen came closer until she was merely inches away. She hooked her claw under his chin. “We are going to take you to Jotunheim and hand you over to Queen Skadi. What she does with you will be a privilege you shall discover firsthand.”

Loki had never met Skadi. In his two trips to Jotunheim, he had never encountered her. He wondered if his plans at the time would have gone through if she had been by Laufey’s side. From what he knew about her, she was careful and suspicious of everyone. Untrusting, dangerous, and bloodthirsty. Whatever she had in store for him, it couldn’t be much better than Thanos’ tortures.

The thick and stifling air of the reptilians’ ship made it feel like the walls were closing in _oh_ -so-very slowly, cutting off oxygen. Loki’s breathing became difficult as he tried to focus, but he couldn’t think. Not while all of _that_ was on his mind now.

“Take him away.”

 

Loki walked between the guards, letting them lead him wherever they may.

 _“You wish to wipe out your entire blood heritage. Both sides…_ _You do not know, do you? How interesting.”_

What could she have meant? Both sides? Asgardian blood didn’t flow through his veins.

 _Unless…_ _dammit._ _What other secrets had Odin taken to his grave? Why did he not share them when there was still time?_ Loki clenched his jaw, the old feeling of betrayal and anger towards his adopted father stirring in his chest. There it was, wasn’t it? That maggot of a thought eating away at him until he properly acknowledged it. He didn’t have time for this. Whatever the Queen had meant, he would rather never know than be subjected to Skadi’s wrath. They had to focus on escaping.

The guard in front of Loki turned left onto a descending ramp. He could only follow. The further down they went, the dimmer the lighting became.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the corridor before them. It looked the same as any other with no diverging paths or doors. Where had they taken Jane?

The way she had looked at him… She knew whom she had developed affections toward, did she not? Why was she so surprised? Did she think she had _changed_ him? Loki frowned. Foolish girl. It was not so simple with him. And it wasn’t fair.

Jane had said it was irrevocably over with Thor and yet once again Loki felt trapped in his shadow. Would it ever end?

Loki and the guards turned down another ramp, down into a corridor that was sheer blackness. He squinted through the dark. Could barely see a damn thing, but he followed. The only things giving off any light were the bioluminescent white spots that ran scattered up the guards’ necks and along the sides of their heads.

Perhaps in hindsight Loki’s war on Earth was a little… much. A tantrum. It was childish to think he could have gotten away with it. Even if the Avengers hadn’t stopped him, Asgard would have inevitably found a way to come to Earth’s aid and his rule would have been short-lived. Thanos certainly would not have come to help, not after getting what he wanted. Loki would not have wanted him to.

Was that the point? To get Odin’s attention? Loki shook his head. No, at the time he just… _wanted_. He had wanted to feel something other than despair and pain. He wanted to win. He wanted… _You lack conviction_. He frowned. It didn’t matter what he wanted. And while he could see his mistakes in his actions, Loki did not regret any of them. But what was it all for? All it led him to was here. And now… now he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

Without prompt, they stopped in the middle of the hallway; Loki almost bumped into the guard in front of him. The guards turned to their left. Where the wall was smooth, Loki could just barely make out two faint lines running from the floor to the ceiling.

The wall between the lines drew downward into the floor, revealing an empty room.

“In.”

 

Jane wasn’t sure how long she had waited in the dark, cramped room. The space couldn’t be larger than a broom cupboard; she could hardly take more than a couple of steps in any direction. There was nothing in there with her; just Jane Foster and the tiny alien holding cell.

Her mind raced a hundred miles an hour, unsure what to unpack first. She was still quite sure they weren’t going to make it out of here alive. Jane exhaled and leaned against the wall.

 _They_. As in she and Loki. Loki, the man she had thought she could perhaps trust. Or maybe this was her fault for trusting him in the first place. She knew what he had done. She would have been better off knocking him out on Knowhere and letting the Collector deal with him; then she could had taken the Renberget and made her way home. She was an astrophysicist, how hard could driving a space ship be?

 _Would_ she have been better off?

Maybe that wasn’t the point. They only kept saving each other’s lives because it suited their own best interest. Whatever was between them, it was selfish.

Jane thought of Thor. What would he think of her actions? She knew she had promised herself to stop thinking about Thor when it came to her feelings for Loki, but she couldn’t help it. Tears threatened to spill over. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

“Pull yourself together, Foster,” she muttered.

Thor… Thor would understand. He was the one who kept insisting his brother was still in there somewhere deep down. Thor knew what Loki had done and yet he still loved him. Maybe there was something to that. Caring about Loki not because of what he had done, but despite it. She rubbed her eyes.

“None of this is going to matter if I die here,” she muttered. Like hell was she going to die in a tiny alien broom closet wondering where her love life went wrong.

Jane tugged at her collar and rolled her sleeves up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and straightened her posture.

“Come on, Foster. There has to be some way out of here.”

She couldn’t see a damn thing, but she had been in there long enough to figure the dimensions.

 _It’s almost too convenient the cell fits me perfectly. If I were any bigger the ceiling would be too low. It’s too perfect._ Her thoughts strayed to a time when Darcy had forced her to go shopping with her. She remembered how Darcy had snatched up an ugly straw gardening hat from the rack and placed it on Jane’s head.

 _“Hey look,”_ Darcy had said with a grin, _“they come in Jane-size.”_

The cell was Jane-sized. Interesting…

Jane raised her arms so that she could place a hand on the smooth, warm walls on either side of her. Then, she pushed.

At first, nothing happened, but she persisted.

Just as Jane was about to relent and drop her arms, she felt it. The slightest give under her touch. The grin returned to her face as she finally let her arms drop to her sides.

 _The room is built to contain whoever it needs. Or_ whatever _it needs,_ she realized.

Jane placed her hands on the wall to her right, palms out. One-by-one she ran her hands across the surface from side to side and top to bottom, until she was sure she had felt every inch of the wall. She found nothing but the smooth, warm wall. Not a single flaw, not so much as a crack or crevice. She repeated the motion to the other three walls around her, and then the floor. The ceiling was lower than she had figured before – it really was a Jane-sized room – and she checked that, too.

Satisfied that she had touched every surface in the tiny enclosure, Jane stood before the wall she had entered through, her heart pounding in her ears.

 _There’s no ventilation in here_ , she thought, trying to hold down the panic threatening to rise in her throat. _It’s possible it’s just different because it’s alien, but… I’m certain it’s hotter in here now than a while ago. No ventilation means no fresh air. What I’m breathing now is all I have left._

Jane licked her lips and closed her eyes. She focused on breathing in and out, though not to breathe in too much.

They had stuck her in a box and left her to die… Oh, there was that panic again.

“Don’t lose it now, Foster,” she muttered.

She opened her eyes to the dark.

Except, what if they hadn’t left her there to die? What if there was no ventilation in here because it wasn’t meant for living things? Jane thought back to Loki’s uncertain surprise meeting the Queen. He had said to keep her guard up, but this wasn’t who he had thought had found them. Maybe these beings weren’t as dangerous or organized as previously thought.

Maybe this wasn’t an actual prison cell.

“It’s a storage room,” Jane concluded.  

A newfound zeal flowed through her and once again she placed her hands on the wall in front of her.

“Alien or not, how many people lock their storage rooms?” she said, pressing against as much of the surface as she could. _It could be like a storage unit that people pay to have outside their own property_ , she thought. _Those_ are _locked._

She slid her hands as far up as her toes would allow and tapped her palm against the corner.

From inside the wall came a _click_. Jane froze. A moment later, three more clicks followed. A louder _clunk_ echoed in the small room, and then, the door came to life before slipping down into the floor. A hot breeze blew through Jane’s hair as her eyes adjusted from complete darkness to the dim light of the hallway.

 A grin slowly spread across her face.

 

An empty broom closet. That’s what this was. It had to be. Perhaps this ship wasn’t built for taking prisoners. Judging by the ship’s bridge it looked more like a secure transportation ship for politicians. Maybe that’s what it used to be used for.

Now the Aquace used it as a place to hold potential meal tickets.

Above Loki floated a green orb of light, illuminating the tiny rectangular room.

 _Skadi must be relying on loyalty alone for the Aquace Queen to bring me in. Frost giants don’t use currency the way most beings in the universe do. What the hell are the Aquace expecting to get paid with?_ Loki smirked at the thought of a deal to exchange him going wrong.

Perhaps that was their only hope. Once they got to Jotunheim, once the Queen realized whatever Skadi promised was no good, _that_ would be the moment Loki would make a run for it. Grab Jane and run. They might have to abandon their ship and use the Tesseract, but they might not have much of a choice.

Loki shifted uncomfortably in the hot enclosure. Perhaps he should take a layer or two off. He shook his head at himself. So stupid to think Skadi would be onboard this ship, waiting. If there was any truth to the stories about her, she was no coward. She would have come for him, herself, if she could. But this ship? No frost giant could be aboard this ship for an extended period of time without being affected by its heat. It hadn’t bothered him at first, but now, being trapped in this enclosed room was like being trapped in an oven.

He tapped his foot as he backed against the wall, his arms crossed. He searched the wall across from him for any hint or sign of a switch or trigger for the door to open on his side. His eyes strained in the darkness and his thoughts strayed back to Jane.

Jane. Where was she? Was she in a room like this one? She had no magic, no way of observing her surroundings. She must be so frustrated not being able to see her first alien prison cell. Loki smirked at the thought.

“You’re not missing much, Dr. Foster,” he muttered as if she were there in the room with him.

He wished she was. It was a strange thought, to wish this mortal girl were by his side. Strange, but not unpleasant. One that he was still adjusting to. Her miserable expression on the bridge flashed through his mind.

 _I ruined it, didn’t I?_ he thought. _It was ruined before it even flourished. Of course it was. Nothing ever flourishes with me. How could I possibly try to make it work when I know how it will end?_

Loki hung his head.

“I am such an idiot.”

 

“I’m such an idiot,” Jane mumbled to herself as she sneaked along the corridor. What the hell had she been thinking? Sure, she had escaped that room they had put her in, but she didn’t have a plan for when she got out. She hoped they had stuck Loki in a similar room. He was probably already on the Renberget, waiting impatiently with that irritated roll of his eyes.

She pressed her lips in a firm line. Would he even wait for her? He certainly let the Aquace take her without so much as a threat. If he really did have feelings for her, maybe he was pushing her away on purpose? If he had gotten out of his cell first, would he have come for her? Loki was complicated, and his feelings for her were even more so. But something deep in Jane warned her that if Loki got the chance, he would leave without her.

 _Would he?_ Jane wondered as she made her way through the corridors.

Jane felt vulnerable as she tried her best to flatten herself against the warm walls of the ship. There were few turns in the hall and fewer forks in the path.

Jane looked one way, then the other. She knew this place. This was just outside the hanger where they had arrived. She took the right-hand corridor and half-jogged to the open doorway. She pressed herself close to the wall and peered in.

She smiled. It was the hanger where they were keeping the Renberget. Three Aquace were huddled around the door; they seemed to be arguing over trying to pry the door open. One attempted to lodge a metal bar between the door and the frame, but they couldn’t get a good hold. The Aquace with the bar spewed something in their language that Jane could only guess was a stream of curses.

Good, they still hadn’t gotten into the ship.

Jane glanced around the hanger, a line of toggles on the far right catching her eye. She probably shouldn’t be messing with controls she didn’t know about, but she was closer to them than the Aquace were. If she could find a switch that messed with the lights, she could board the Renberget and get the hell of dodge.

She eyed the control panel from where she was crouched by the door. Nothing was labeled and they all looked the same – except, the switch closest to her was a shade darker than the others.

 _That one looks important_ , thought Jane before sparing another glance at the Aquace, who still hadn’t noticed her. She didn’t have much time and she had to move fast.

She gripped the edge of the doorway, ready to bolt on the count of three.

One… _I’m not going to die here…_ Two… _I’m finally coming home!_ Three-

Jane paused.

 _No, you idiot, just go,_ she scolded herself. But she couldn’t. Not because she was scared of being on her own or that she couldn’t handle herself.

She slinked back out of the hanger and leaned back against the wall.

_I can’t leave him._

Jane bit the inside of her cheek and glanced down the corridor from where she had come. The hallway was dark with only the dim lights on the floor illuminating anything. The further she tried to see into the darkness, the less she could make out. She blinked, licked her lips, and squinted. There, far into the darkness, something moved.

Jane’s blood ran cold and she instinctively tried to crush herself against the wall. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she swore there was something there. She stilled and listened.

Nothing.

She focused on the darkness again, looking for whatever she had seen.

Nothing.

No movement, no sound.

Jane let out the breath she had been holding.

 _Your mind is playing tricks on you_ , she scolded herself. _Time to find Loki before something really_ does _emerge out of the dark to get you._

 

The Queen of Aquace stood at the center of the bubble-like bridge, glaring up at the blank screen. She held her arms in a half-fold, her dagger-like nails anxiously digging into the skin of her upper arm. She didn’t so much as flinch as they drew blood.

“My lady, what are we going to do?” asked Geir as he kept a significant amount of distance between them. After the incident with his tongue, Geir was already starting to consider handing in his resignation.

The Queen gave no word of acknowledgement. Geir shifted uncomfortably. “We can’t just wait here in the middle of space. If what that snake said is true then Thanos is probably looking for him too!”

“What would you have us do?” the Queen finally spoke.

Geir raised his eyebrows. It was rare that the Queen would ask for advice; she was wise and stubborn so Geir hardly ever gave it. Desperate times.

“Go to Jotunheim, drop him off, then get the hell away from this whole bloody mess. Skadi is dangerous, but she keeps her word. Thanos… Thanos is unpredictable. You’ve heard the stories and you know most of them are true.”

“Do we? We were wrong about the hybrid. Not even he knows he is both Asgardian and Jotun.” She huffed, irritated. “Men in power never know how to control it. It is why most of our people are dead. Did we ever tell you that, dear Geir?”

“No, my lady, you did not.”

“My father led our people in battles that did not concern us. We were never a warrior race and it destroyed the majority of us.” She paused, scratching at her arm again. “Odin asked for a great heir that could have brought an end to the wars between Asgard and Jotunheim for good. Do you know why he did not utilize such a child?”

Geir shrugged.

“Because he was afraid of losing control over what he never had.”

“Oh, right.”

The Queen glanced over at Geir and grinned.

“It’s always about control. It’s the most valuable prize in the entire universe. Thanos wants to control the universe, Odin wanted to control what sat in his throne after him, Laufey wanted control of the war, and Loki… Loki wants control over his own life. It’s almost sad. Because he does not desire control of his life for the sake of himself, but in spite of those who have tried to control it for him. It is pettiness that drives his desires.”

 

The Aquace were shitty spacecraft designers. Who knew?

Jane had found the loose plating on the floor by accident. One moment she was walking down the corridor, her left side firmly pressed against the wall, the next she could hear the unmistakable sound of metal screeching beneath her. She had paused, pressed her foot down. The floor screeched again, but this time Jane could feel the plate give slightly.

She looked back the way she had come, then in front of her. Satisfied nobody had heard, she knelt down and felt along the corner where the floor met the wall. She squinted in the dark, her eyesight mostly useless anyway, and focused on the touch of her fingertips.

She smiled as she found the gap between the floor panel and the wall. It couldn’t have been more than an inch, but it was enough.

Jane thanked her genetics for her slim hands as she shoved her fingers into the gap. She curled them under the plate and shifted so she could lift with her legs. Jane bit her lip and _pulled._ The plate yielded as she lifted it enough so she could set it aside.

Under the floor ran multiple blue neon wires and pieces of alien tech that Jane couldn’t help but grin at. Without hesitation, she reached her hand in, then abruptly pulled back with a hiss. Everything was covered in hot perspiration from being closed off in the warm ship for so long.

Jane pulled her sleeves down over her hands as much as they would allow, then tentatively reached in again.

The next ten minutes were some of the tensest Jane had experienced. She sat with her back against the wall as she worked with the wet wires and the small black box she had pulled out of the floor. On occasion she would look down either side of the hallway to see if she had any company. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she plugged in one end and wished she had a screwdriver on her to secure it. For now, she’d just have to hope it wouldn’t fall out.

With a finished _click_ , the device glowed in her hands, illuminating the grin on her face.

 _Great, now I have a flashlight!_ It was more shaped like a lantern, but whatever. She could see where the hell she was going now. She glanced both ways once again; the coast clear, Jane made her way down the hall in the direction of the bridge.

She wasn’t sure quite how long she walked, but enough to consider that she had at least passed by where they had kept her. A moment later she came across the first set of stairs she had seen on the ship. The light from her makeshift lantern only lit up the first six or so steps and the ship’s already dim lighting didn’t seem to follow to the lower levels.

Jane strained to see into the darkness as she lifted her lantern above her. Pitch black and dead quiet, but she hadn’t seen any other creases in the walls to suggest Loki was in a room similar to hers – at least, not on this level.

She shifted uneasily.

Loki could be down there.

 _Yeah, but what else?_ she thought. But she had already decided that she wasn’t leaving without him.

Somewhere, far down the end of the hallway on Jane’s left, she could hear something. A high-pitched wheezing. She froze.

_Oh fuck._

It was getting closer, slowly, but it was definitely going to run into her. Jane fumbled to find where she had placed the switch on her lantern. The wheezing morphed into sharp whispers, then came a louder wheeze that send shivers down Jane’s spine.

She thought of the Queen, of her horrifying headdress, of her monstrous teeth. If she was the one in charge, what else was on this ship?

Jane’s heart pounded in her ears, making her more anxious; it was almost loud enough to block out the sounds coming her way. Like they were in competition with each other for which could unnerve her more.

At last, her fingers bumped against a switch that Jane was sure would turn her light out. If she could cover herself in darkness, maybe-

The switch did nothing.

Jane glanced up at the staircase before her, then to her left. The sounds were getting closer, but she still couldn’t see it yet. Then, her eye caught movement in the dark.

With no time to think, Jane nearly tripped over her own feet as she practically sprinted down the dark steps.

The steps turned right and Jane’s fingers bumped against a button on her lantern. All at once, the darkness swallowed her up.

Back up on the level she had just left, two Aquace grunts passed by the entrance to the stairwell. One laughed out a wheeze while the other shook his head with a grin. They continued on, never knowing that they had nearly run into an escaped prisoner.

 

Loki could only take two steps, turn, then take another two steps. He frowned in frustration. He couldn’t even pace properly in this damned cupboard.

He glared at the wall. He could try rushing it. Compared to someone like Thor or Volstagg, Loki wasn’t particularly big, but next to mortals he was significantly larger and, of course, much stronger. What did he have to lose?

Loki took his two steps, turned and angled his body, ready to make contact with his shoulder. His golden horns appeared on his head. Three, two, one…

The door slid down, vanishing into the floor.

On the opposite side of the doorway was a blue glowing face. It almost seemed to float in the darkness of the hallway, but he would recognize that face anywhere.

“Jane?” Loki relaxed his running stance and lowered his orb of light so he could see her better. There was a relieved smile on her face.

“Oh thank _god_ ,” she said, sounding exhausted.

Something hitched in Loki’s throat and he eyed her from head to toe. She seemed unscathed and he relaxed once more.

“How the hell did you escape?”

“The room I was in wasn’t locked. Either they underestimated me or they really did just stick us in storage rooms. Considering yours wasn’t locked either, I’m guessing the latter. I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out- what?”

Wow, it really was that simple. Loki gaped at her for a moment before covering up his embarrassment with a shake his head.

“Alright. How’d you know where to find me?” he asked as he stepped out of the little room and silently admired her makeshift torch.

“This is my third time wandering around in the dark in some alien place. What, you think I wouldn’t have become a pro at it by now?”

“Touché,” Loki snorted but tipped his head all the same.

Jane led the pair back the way she said she had come. It was pitch black in the lower levels. Loki commented on how they were likely rarely used.

“Between the Queen’s people in the hanger and in the bridge, I’d guess that’s the entire crew.”

Jane made a soft grunt of acknowledgement, her gaze fixed on the dark path before them. In fact, that was all she seemed to be doing for the past five minutes. It was as if she had left her sense of humor back at Loki’s cell. This irritated him more than it probably should.

“Dr. Foster, you have not spoken a word in some time. Very unlike you,” Loki said, hoping to cover his concern with banter.

“Do you truly not regret any of it?” Jane finally said. “Attacking Earth, all that death…”

Loki paused and turned to face her. She was frowning, her eyebrows drawn together.

“And that bothers you, does it?” He knew he was baiting her into an argument at the worst time, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself. What did it matter? It all ended the same.

“Of course it does. You think just because I like you-”

“Have I ever given you any reason to convince you I was anything other than what I am?” he interrupted.

Jane’s mouth hung open for a moment, then closed.

“You…” she started.

“I am not a good person, Jane. I am not Thor.”

“I wish you’d stop bringing him up when we have conversations about us.”

“How can I not? It was he who brought us together,” he said, his tone almost a sneer.

Jane straightened her back and glared up at him.

“I didn’t change him, y’know,” she said. “You can’t fix people like that.”

“And yet you seem to believe my affections for you fixed me.”

“I didn’t…” Jane paused as she took a breath, then gently said, “I didn’t think you changed because of me.”

“No? Is that not what you implied?” Loki said, his words biting.

“I thought you already changed by the time my bridge crashed into your ship. You saved Thor and all the Asgardians, didn’t you?” Doubt flickered across her face. “Were you lying to me about that?”

Loki narrowed his eyes, his posture stiffening.

“Your people may call me the god of lies, but that does not mean I lie about everything. I told you the truth about Ragnarok. And I did not risk my life against that foul, purple bastard so I could embellish my name.”

A strange, hesitant smile curled at the corners of her lips.

“Not even a little?” she said.

The urge to bicker and snap felt as if they had been lifted from Loki’s shoulders. That smile… that smile set his mind at ease for the first time as an unmistakable truth touched him: Jane knew him better than he was giving her credit for.

Perhaps he hadn’t ruined it. Perhaps…

Loki pursed his lips.

“Perhaps a little.”

Jane gave a light chuckle and Loki foolishly thought how it was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

“Come,” he said, “we must get out of this wretched place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: this chapter was supposed to end where the next chapter will end, but it got so long and I really wanted to give you guys something, so I split it in half. Still working on the second half, but with any luck I'll get it done and posted soon <3
> 
> also, you might have noticed that I changed the number of chapters there are for this fic~ We're getting a lil bit closer to the end, my friends... but not just yet ;D
> 
> Thank you everybody who leaves comments and kudos <33 Y'all are the best <3


	15. Chapter Thirteen

The dark, silent corridors of the Aquace ship seemed to go on for eternity. Still, they continued on. Jane was certain the staircase she had come down wasn’t far.

“Loki,” she said from behind him, “what if they put a tracker or something on our ship? Even if we get to the hangar and get out of here, who’s to say they won’t just follow us?”

“It is possible. I’m not familiar enough with these people to know what they are or aren’t capable of,” he replied.

“Who did you expect to see when we arrived onboard? You seemed pretty sure who it was before we met the Queen.”

“I presumed wrong. Back on Knowhere, Geir had spoken a name. Skadi. At the time I figured he was working for her.”

“That’s who the Queen was going to sell us to, right?” she asked.

“Correct.”

Jane wished she could walk by Loki’s side and get a sense of what he was thinking.

“Who is she? Skadi, I mean,” said Jane.

“A frost giant. Current ruler of Jotunheim, after King Laufey’s death. After I killed him. You see, Skadi is my aunt.” A hint of amusement at the word ‘aunt’ laced through Loki’s tone.

“Laufey was your dad, right?”

He visibly tensed, but kept walking.

“Unfortunately.”

Jane waited for him to continue, to talk about this in his own time. She wanted to know, but she knew family was a touchy subject for him. Best to give him his space.

At last the staircase came into view and Jane realized that Loki was done talking about Skadi and Laufey.

“Here?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jane said with a nod. “What’s the plan once we’re upstairs? There’s no point in escaping if they can track us and capture us again.”

Loki smirked.

“Then we must destroy their systems,” he said.

 

Jane was more than happy that the Aquace didn’t have reflective surfaces for walls or floors. Then again, even if they did, it would probably be too dark to see. Although overall she was glad of it, the curious scientist part of her wished she could see herself now.

She looked down at her hands. Scaly green fingers with long claw-like nails were wrapped around her makeshift lantern. One of the hands released the lantern and flexed. Jane watched it in awe. Okay, this was pretty cool.

Focused on her new features, Jane hardly noticed the flat tire she gave the Aquace grunt in front of her. The Aquace – who was not Aquace at all – scowled at her.

“It’s just an illusion you know,” he muttered, gesturing at her hands.

“Was it this surreal when you first shape-shifted?” asked Jane, her large fish-like eyes gazing up at him.

“I wouldn’t say it was surreal. I was pleased that I got the spell right,” Loki said with a smile. “Then I promptly ran off to play a prank on Thor.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“Had to make sure my magic was working,” he replied. He didn’t wink, but Jane had a feeling he winked.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” she asked.

“It will.” He paused and glanced behind Jane. Satisfied nobody was there, he whispered, “Let’s go.”

 

Several heads turned in their direction as the door to the bridge opened. The disguised Jane and Loki hovered in the doorway a moment. Most Aquace who had noticed them immediately returned to their work. Two, however, eyed them for a few seconds further; deciding that it was indeed two members of their kin entering, they, too, turned back to their screens.

Satisfied that their cover hadn’t been blown yet, Loki took the first step in.

There somehow seemed to be more Aquace here now than before. Only a couple hours ago, there had been roughly a dozen or so enemies, but now there were nearly twenty, including Geir and the Queen, who stood hovering over a grunt who was showing them a holographic map of a star system.

Loki inwardly cursed. The escape itself was supposed to be the tough part, not the sabotage. Oh well. Best to get this done and then make a run for it. At least this probably meant the Renberget wasn’t heavily guarded right now.

He glanced at the shorter Aquace on his left. Jane stiffly eyed the place, her gaze lingering on the Queen. He gently bumped his arm against hers, snapping her out of it with a slight jump that he was glad went unnoticed.

‘Ready?’ his expression seemed to ask. Jane replied with a single nod. Ready.

“Hey!” Geir’s voice echoed against the curved walls. Jane visibly startled, but recovered with a very official snap of her heels to attention. Geir didn’t seem to notice Jane’s slip and casually beckoned her over with a “Come here, Friend,” in the Aquace language.

Ever since they had first arrived, Loki had noticed the use of the word ‘Friend’ seemed to be reserved for those in lower ranks.

Jane didn’t move; of course, she couldn’t understand him. Loki considered giving her a gentle nudge, but if she did go over there, she would be closer to the Queen. Whatever would happen next would blow their cover either way. They needed to act, and they needed to act _now_. “Come _here_ , Friend,” Geir repeated, sounding agitated.

The Queen glanced over at the pair, her gaze fixating on Loki. All at once she seemed to put the pieces together.

“Those two, they’re not a part of our crew!” she snapped.

“Now!” Loki shouted. Both of their disguises dropped as Loki leapt for the giant unused screen, summoning a dagger to his hand. He imbedded the blade into the metal, causing the entire wall to flicker violently before going completely dead. Several of the smaller yellow screens went black.

Loki looked down just in time to see Jane deck an Aquace guard in the face. She turned to a console and smashed her makeshift torch against the controls. She twisted her body away as sparks flew. The entire room was already starting to smell like something was burning.

The Queen shrieked orders at her people to stop them. However, most of the grunts either watched on, blank-faced, or went running at her. Jane Foster might be small, but she was also agile and the Aquace didn’t seem to know exactly what to do with her. And none of them were armed.

Except Geir, who was bounding toward her, weapon in hand.

“Jane!” Loki jumped from the wall, landing right between them. He summoned two more daggers to his hands.

Geir smirked, ready to finally get back at Loki for escaping him on Knowhere.

He didn’t get a chance.

“Enough!” the Queen shrieked, her unnatural voice sending shivers up Loki’s spine.

 _Dammit, when did she get so close!?_ To Loki’s shock, the Queen had sneaked around him and snatched up Jane while Geir had distracted him.

“Jane… Let her go, monster!” he snarled.

The Queen held Jane pressed against her, chest to back, her clawed hands curled around her mouth, preventing Jane from speaking. The Queen pressed the claws of her free hand against Jane’s neck, not quite drawing blood.

Jane looked at Loki, begging, her eyes watering in fear; the rest of her body was too scared to do anything. Shit, of all the times to lose one’s fire…

“If you harm her, I _will_ kill you,” Loki growled. He didn’t blame her. Jane was only human, after all. Ever since arriving on this damn ship, she’d been terrified of the Queen. He wasn’t sure why. Because she was ugly or because she was a murderer? That headdress. For the briefest of seconds, Loki wondered how many people she had taken bits off of just to decorate that horrific thing. How many people had the Queen killed?

Did it rival how many Loki had? At least Loki didn’t wear pieces of them on him like trophies. He didn’t feel much remorse for those he had killed, but he didn’t particularly revel in it either.

“Ha! And so the monster shows himself again!” said the Queen, as if she could read his mind.

Loki hated this. He hated _her_.

“Says the creature threatening an innocent,” he sneered.

Something flickered across the Queen’s face. He wasn’t sure what it was and it was gone in an instant, but it had been there. Jane dropped to the floor.

The Queen stepped over her as she glided her way into Loki’s personal space. In one swift move, her hand was wrapped around his throat, squeezing, and propelling him down. His back hit the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs and the daggers from his hands. The hand around his neck tightened, denying him oxygen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see Geir’s big pale feet approaching. Where was Jane?

The Queen lifted Loki’s head then slammed it back against the floor. He coughed as her grip loosened slightly, but remained firm. A smile curled on his lips.

“Don’t you think Skadi might not be pleased to receive me already damaged? Think she might want to do that herself…”

“She’ll understand,” said the Queen, lifting Loki’s head again.

“But...will she still pay you?”

The Queen stilled for a moment, considering. Then, she grinned.

“She _will_ understand,” she repeated.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” said Loki.

“What?”

“Jotunheim’s broke, idiot. What the fuck was Skadi going to pay you with anyhow?” Loki coughed through a chuckle. “Respect? Pelts of Jotun beasts? _Ice sculptures_ -?”

The Queen’s grip tightened again so that Loki couldn’t breathe, her eyes blazing with fury.

Oh, right. Probably best not to upset the person holding your life in their hands. Why not, then? The plan went to shit and Jane was probably already dead… Loki’s stomach churned at the thought. He glanced wildly around. Where the hell was she?

That was when he noticed something… a few things. It was difficult to keep track when suffocating.

First, none of the Aquace grunts were doing anything. They were just standing and watching.

 _Watching me die_ , Loki idly thought.

Second, and more weirdly, was that Geir wasn’t on his feet anymore, but rather lying on his side some feet away. Clearly in pain, he lay there, gripping his side, which was oozing with grey blood. Above him stood one of the Aquace guards, holding one of Loki’s daggers; the color of blood on the blade’s end matched Geir’s.

“My lady, do _something_...” Geir groaned.

The Queen continued to ignore him, focusing on Loki. She released her grip just enough to allow air back into Loki’s lungs. He inhaled like a drowning man, before she closed her brutal hand around him again. This time it seemed for good.

“ _Monster_ ,” she sneered.

And then, her grip was gone. Fresh, albeit humid air rushed back in. The Queen screamed and tumbled backward. Loki sputtered a cough as he tried to take in what he was seeing.

Jane stood over the Queen, Loki’s other dagger in her hand.

The Queen dabbed at her shoulder where Jane had stabbed her. She glanced down at the blood she found there.

“You!” she shrieked.

Jane flinched, but quickly shook it off and rushed at her with a cry.

The Aquace crew continued to stand and watch, not one aiding their queen.

Loki opened his mouth, but his voice strained as he tried to say Jane’s name, to tell her not to. He coughed and managed to sit up.

The Queen turned, crawling on her hands and knees, shouting at her crew to help. Jane pounced on her back and grabbed at the oversized headdress. The Queen yelped and tried to push her off.

“Don’t. Call. My. Boyfriend. A. Monster. Monster!” Jane shouted, stabbing horizontally at the base of the headdress with every word. “Get off, stupid-!”

“Worm!” the Queen screamed and bucked hard enough that Jane finally rolled off… and took the headdress with her.

If the Queen’s screams before had been unnerving, the one that she emitted at seeing her precious headdress roll out of Jane’s hand and along the floor was _piercing_.

“My _crown!_ ” she shrieked, clutching her bald head.

Jane sat up and locked eyes with her. Loki expected to see Jane shudder in fear again, maybe try to make a run for it. Instead, Jane’s features softened into that familiar look of curiosity.

One of the Aquace crewmembers walked over to the headdress and picked it up.

“No more, my lady,” he said.

The Queen’s gaze flickered to Geir – who she finally noticed had been stabbed – then to the grunt holding the knife, then to the one who had spoken.

“What!?” she snarled.

“Enough,” said another crewmember.

“No more violence,” said another.

“We want it like it was,” said the Aquace who had stabbed Geir, “like how our elders used to live. Not what the king, your father, turned us into.”

“A mutiny? Now!?” The Queen gaped at her crew in disbelief.

“No more,” the Aquace holding the headdress repeated, holding it above his head.

The Queen reached out a hand, silently begging for them not to do it. The Aquace shook his head and threw the headdress down on the floor, cracking it in several places and breaking it in another. He brought his foot down upon it for good measure, crushing the jewels under his boot.

 

All things considered, this escape had gone particularly well.

Loki and Jane stood in the hangar as the Aquace crew led Geir and their former Queen into the life-pod. Geir stepped in without a word, resigned to his fate. He gave a curt nod to the pair. Jane couldn’t help but briefly wave back.

The Queen glared as she was led past them.

“Farewell, half-breed,” she snarled.

Loki’s eye twitched.

“What did you mean by that? That I’m blood from both worlds?” he asked.

The Queen paused, something dark sparkling in her eye.

“We could tell you, Son of Laufey, Son of Odin… but what control would we have over you then?” she chuckled softly, then stepped into the pod.

“Wait!” Loki nearly pushed past the Aquace guard. “Tell me.”

“No,” said the Queen.

“Tell me now, or I’ll remove your head in the same manner you lost your damn tiara,” Loki sneered.

The Queen sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Always with the threats. We suppose we have more in common than we would like. Not many know. Most who know are dead. Just ask yourself, if Queen Frigga was not the one who gave birth to you, then who did?”

Loki’s jaw clenched. He stepped away, allowing the Aquace to close the pod hatch. Even after putting enough space between himself and the pod, he kept his shoulders tense and his fists tight.

Jane watched him watch the life-pod be loaded into the ejector. She took a step closer to him.

“There are things Odin never told me and Thor,” he said. “Once she’s gone, I may never know them.”

Jane slipped her hand over his fist, prodding at his fingers until he relaxed his hand so she could take it. Their fingers intertwined and she gave a gentle squeeze.

 

Jane’s DYI flashlight apparently didn’t do as much damage as she had hoped it would, but with the Aquace no longer a threat, she was glad. Loki, on the other hand, had some repair work to get to. The Aquace weren’t angry about any of it though. They really were a peaceful race.

More than once Jane wanted to ask how a dangerous queen even came into power. Unfortunately, Loki was working on the damaged screen and couldn’t properly translate for her. Jane watched as an Aquace crewmember fixed the damage she had done to the console. She held up an actual lantern; although it was solid, it looked like a paper lantern with a handle on top. Jane held it close to the damaged console as the mechanic worked. It seemed so simple, almost human. A spark here, wires, a tool that resembled a screwdriver… She looked over at Loki, who was speaking with one of the crewmembers in the Aquace language.

She turned back to the mechanic just in time for them to turn away; Jane had caught them staring at her.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I bet you’re just as curious about me as I am about you. Have you ever met a human before?”

The large fish eyes of the mechanic glanced at her before returning to their work. It muttered something foreign; Jane somehow got the impression that they, too, wished they could speak the same language.

“You might not understand what I’m saying, but your people are incredibly brave. And after we leave, I hope you get to live the lives you want.”

The mechanic turned to her once more, those large eyes searching for something. Possibly a way to understand her. Maybe a way to ask their own hundreds of questions. Jane simply smiled. The mechanic returned it with a nod.

 _Funny_ , Jane thought, _those sharp teeth with that warm smile is actually kinda charming._

 

“They may be fishy lizard aliens who don’t know how to build a decent ship, but they’re actually really nice people. I mean, I had no idea what they were saying, but I’m really liking this pie one of them gave me.” Jane stabbed a two-prong fork into said pie and took a bite.

“It’s an yrech pie,” Loki explained dully from the pilot’s chair. “Yrech is a common fruit on their world, though variations of it can be found on other planets. Like apples.”

“Apples exist on other planets?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, they used to grow on Asgard.”

“Huh.” She swung slightly in her chair. “You want some?”

“No. I’m… allergic to yrech.”

“Guess I shouldn’t kiss you while eating this, then,” she said.

Loki paused.

‘Boyfriend, kiss.’ These were good words Jane was still using. Perhaps…

“I would not recommend it,” he said finally.

 

Jane looked down into her backpack with a frown. The rectangular cylinder sat at the bottom of it, the line of glowing red seemed to almost stare right back at her; she shivered.

“It was probably good that we didn’t have the stones onboard the Aquace ship. I don’t want to think of the Queen getting a hold of one,” she said from the other side of the ship.

“You do know I’m technically always carrying the Tesseract, right?” said Loki, fiddling with the stealth drive with a frown.

“You know what I mean.”

“It’s been a long day, Jane…” Loki trailed off, considering something. “Why did you make that face?”

“What face?”

“When you knocked off the Queen’s headdress, you made that look you always have when you find something interesting.”

“Oh, that. I dunno. Just… she seemed somehow smaller without it. Less scary, less threatening. She looked… normal. It made me think about monstrosity.”

“Monstrosity?”

“As a concept. She kept calling you a monster. Thor once told me that your natural color is blue, like the frost giants. Though he said he never saw it…”

“For the best,” Loki interrupted, idly worrying at his thumb.

“You don’t like where this is going, I know. Let me finish first,” said Jane. Loki listened. “She used the word ‘monster’ a lot. I think she likes the sound of her own voice. Thing is, her physical appearance scared me a lot. Whatever happened to those she decorated her headdress with, that scared me. That entire ship scared me. Then I knocked that stupid thing off her head – it was _melded_ on, did I tell you that? Like, she had it surgically attached or something-”

“Jane.”

“Sorry, getting off-topic. But once it was off I could _see_ her, _really_ see her vulnerable and without the scary stuff to hide behind. Suddenly she was this normal lizard person. Except… she wasn’t. She yelled and threatened. She was still a monster. Not this mythical monster that will hide under your bed, but the real kind that will hurt you because she enjoys it.”

Jane zipped her backpack closed. “That’s the kind of monster that I can fight. Because then, they’re just a glorified jerk. I wasn’t scared anymore. The Aquace being really cool after helped with the dark hallways though. That ship still gives me the willies.”

“Afraid of the dark, Dr. Foster?”

“Just a little. I can face it no problem,” she replied, holding back another conversation entirely. Jane never used to be afraid of the dark… not until… She glanced at the backpack, feeling the urge to open it again and touch the box inside.

A shiver ran up her spine; she blinked several times and pushed the backpack away before getting to her feet.

“Y’know, we never did finish our conversation,” said Jane.

Loki gave a melodramatic groan.

“And here I thought we knew where we stood, Dr. Foster.”

“What did the Queen mean about your bloodlines?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“But you’re thinking about it,” Jane stated.

“Trying not to. You’re not helping,” he said, his voice low.

Jane frowned and mumbled a “Sorry.”

Loki muttered something under his breath that didn’t sound pleasant. Rude.

“Fine,” said Jane. “You don’t want to talk about Odin or Asgard or Thor, maybe there’s something else. New York.”

Loki jumped to his feet, whirling on her with a scowl.

“Have you not heard enough about that?” he snarled. “Surely Selvig could delight you with more stories about it once we reach Earth.”

Jane tensed, but didn’t stand down.

“You’re an asshole when people get too close, you know that?”

“Not all of us are open books.”

“I want to know, Loki. How do you make a deal with someone like Thanos? You said that you’re not a good person. That doesn’t mean there isn’t good inside of you. If there wasn’t, we wouldn’t be friends. You wouldn’t be on Thor’s side now. You’re… you’re not a monster. I know what monsters look like now. You might have done some awful things in the past, but a monster doesn’t try to redeem themselves. Monsters don’t change.”

Loki seemed to deflate a bit.

“Thanos is a monster,” he stated. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I wasn’t in a good place when I met him. After losing… after cutting my adopted family out of my life, I fell through a black hole, hoping it would kill me. It didn’t. Though sometimes afterward, I wondered if I was in Hel. Went through some things I’d rather save for our next little heart-to-heart. Thanos found me. I exchanged one hell for another.”

“What did he do to you?”

Loki stilled for a moment, his memories likely dragging him back. Jane opened her mouth to tell him that he didn’t have to answer, but he spoke first.

“He became almost like a father to me. At least, in his eyes I’m sure that’s what he was going for. What Thanos considers good fatherhood isn’t exactly what many feel. His ‘children’ are blind followers he indoctrinated so _very_ well. They would die for him and his twisted beliefs.”

“Sounds more like a cult than a family.”

Loki regarded that.

“Indeed.”

“But you weren’t taken in like they were?”

“My strongest asset is my mind; even at my weakest, most desperate hour I would never compromise that for anyone. No matter how much pain they would inflict.”

Jane froze, a realization washing over her like a scalding shower.

“They tortured you.”

“Yes.”

“Is that how Thanos got you to attack Earth?”

“The pain he inflicted had nothing to do with my war. My desire for conquest had already taken root in me by then. Thanos had his sadistic Dark Order puppet, Ebony Maw, hurt me so as to ensure that I knew a taste of what to expect should I fail. It wasn’t to encourage me, or to manipulate me. It was to _remind_ me that no matter the outcome; I was nothing but a tool for Thanos’ use. If I succeeded, then I should remember that the Tesseract belonged to him. Should I fail, I would be punished.”

“If he hadn’t…”

“If he hadn’t tortured me, would I have done it all anyway? Is that what you were going to ask, Jane Foster? Yes, is not the answer you want to hear but…” Loki’s face softened, “it is the truth. If anything, the pain they inflicted upon me did remind me. It reminded me of how sick I was of being a puppet of others. Odin wanted to use me for political gain. Laufey wanted to use me to seek revenge… I was finished being the pawn. So I would play Thanos’ little game, conquer Earth and rule as I sought fit. For _me_. But perhaps a part of me also desired the pain. Before Thanos, I felt like I was already dead and the pain made me feel alive. My strive for a throne, the pain, the rage – all of it made me feel alive, and I have no regrets over my own free will. Are these the answers you wanted, Jane?”

Jane was quite certain she’d never see Loki be this open and honest about any of this ever again.

It couldn’t have been easy. She wished she could have met Loki during that time. Maybe if he had someone mostly unbiased in his life tell him that he didn’t have to hurt or be hurt in order to be recognized as a person, none of it would have happened. None of it excused his actions, but she _understood_ now. She understood why he did what he did and why he feared Thanos so much.

“Part of being a scientist is getting answers you weren’t expecting. Sometimes for the worse, sometimes for the better. But you’re not an experiment, I didn’t have any hypothesis or expectations. Even when I thought I got what had happened, I didn’t. Not really.”

Loki snorted.

“Do not discredit my actions with pity, Jane Foster.”

“I don’t. I just… this is going to be a process and while I’ll never excuse your actions on Earth, that doesn’t mean I can’t be glad that you’ve grown into a better person. And I know you’re at least trying and that makes _this_ worth it.”

A small, genuine smile played at his lips.

“I cannot go against my nature. I made my own choices to do what I did on Earth. I know some of it affects you personally. Dr. Selvig is your friend and mentor and I played with his brain because it suited my interests.” Loki paused, watching Jane shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Strange, isn’t it?” he continued. “I had his entire mind at my disposal and even though I knew he knew you, I never once inquired about you.”

Jane shifted again.

“Why not?”

“Perhaps… Perhaps it was just easier to hate a stranger. Hate was all I knew during that time. Hate, jealousy, ambition, pettiness… Bury any other emotion underneath a layer of bloodlust.”

“Sounds like a dark place to be,” said Jane. “What changed?”

“Frigga’s death. Knowing I was partially responsible. I’ll never forgive myself for that.” Loki mindlessly picked at the palm of his hand. Jane swallowed thickly.

“Neither will I,” she said.

Loki looked up at that in surprise.

“What?”

“She was… she was protecting me when she died. Because I had the Aether in me. Malekith would have torn the Aether out of me then killed me if not for her.”

Loki fell silent.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Now you do. Every time I think about it, I wonder what I could have done. _Could_ I have done anything to save her? Before Malekith found us she told me to do everything she said without question, and I did. She told me to hide and not come out no matter what. And I did.”

More than once Jane had spoken with Thor about this; every time he would tell her it wasn’t her fault. Sometimes it eased her guilt, sometimes it didn’t. She supposed they all felt some level of blame for what happened. In the end, none of them were truly responsible. It had been Kurse and Malekith, and them alone.

“Then you are not to blame,” said Loki.

“Neither are you,” she countered.

“Don’t start, Dr. Foster,” he replied with a slow shake of his head.

“What am I starting?”

“Trying to forgive what you have no power over. Let me blame myself. It’s the only death I’ve caused that I regret. Let me have that.”

Jane closed her mouth, wanting to argue but knowing it would be futile. This was something Loki was going to hold onto for a while. Maybe someday he’d forgive himself, but for now, he was right. Jane wasn’t the right person to forgive him.

They stood in silence for a while, before Jane finally spoke.

“I’m not sorry.”

“For what?”

“For hitting you with my Einstein-Rosen bridge. I’m sorry I nearly killed you doing it, but I’m not sorry for doing it and I’m not sorry for the time we’ve spent together since.”

Loki took a step closer, that small smile on his face and something mischievous twinkling in his eyes.

“Happy to share in your perils with me, Dr. Foster?”

“You still haven’t thanked me for saving your life,” said Jane, trying to hold back a smirk.

“And how would you like me to thank you?” The question hung in the thickening air; Jane found herself struggling to breathe. Not like on the Aquace ship where the humidity was so dense, but like how she wanted to stop breathing if it meant she could kiss Loki again.

At last, she pushed herself up on her toes and attempted to close the gap between them. Loki’s hand on her lips stopped her. He smirked.

“Might want to brush your teeth before you kiss me. Yrech, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "new" chapters that were written after the first draft was completed for NaNo. This one was so difficult to write. Those who follow me on tumblr know how much I whined about it xD Kudos to them for putting up with me. But with the "new" chapters done, that means editing the rest of this fic is gonna be much smoother (we can hope). I'm still aiming for the Avengers: Endgame deadline and with this chap done, it's starting to look like a deadline I'll be able to meet. No promises tho~
> 
> THE HUGEST SHOUT-OUT TO MY BETA DownToTheSea (ao3)/viennainspringtime (tumblr)!!!!!!!!!!!! Go check them out, their own writing is awesome!!!! Thank you Vienna for being THE BEST this chapter would have probably made me consider throwing in the towel for this fic if not for you <3 <3 
> 
> Hoping to get the next chapter out soon!! Hope y'all like smut (HINT HINT) ;))


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I'd get the next chap up soon! =D 
> 
> Please note I did update the tags, especially if there's something that might be a squick for you, cuz yep, we're there ;)) Finally the reason why this fic is rated E lol
> 
> Once again, like the broken record I sound like, a BIIIIIIG THANK YOU TO DOWNTOTHESEA/VIENNAINSPRINGTIME FOR BEING THE BESTEST BETA <3333

_“..Jane Foster…”_

The Renberget sat in the space port, fueling up as her owners waited under the canopy next to one of restaurants that were scattered across the multiple small islands.

The planet they were on reminded Jane of that time she gave a lecture in Seattle. It had rained non-stop the entire time she was there. This planet seemed no different. The planet had more ocean than landmass; apparently because of this, the only native creatures to the planet were also water-based and non-intelligent. Those who had built the structures Loki and Jane now stood upon had come from various other planets. It was, quite literally, a rest stop for the galaxy, complete with pamphlets and maps to nearby solar systems.

It rained almost constantly, hence the high ocean levels. All of the walkways and sidewalks had canopies. Even the ‘gas station’ was indoors. They had had to fly through a tunnel in order to get in. There were no trees or sand on any of the islands. Only rock and cement - or what Jane could only guess was close to cement - stood under their shoes. Every island carried gas stations for ships, food places and bars for those waiting, even an arcade of some sort stood off to the side.

“I can’t believe there are fast foods joints this far out in space,” Jane commented as Loki handed her a bowl of… something. It was brown and smelled like steamed rotten vegetables. She gawked and covered her nose with her free hand. “Um, what the hell is this?”

“I don’t know. It’s a popular item, so I was told.” Loki dug his metal spoon into the brown mush. It was like watching a train wreck; Jane couldn’t turn away despite how much she wanted to. Slowly Loki brought the spoon to his chin and sniffed. His nose wrinkled. “To your health,” he said and shoved the vile shit into his mouth. He froze.

Oh no. Was it _actually…?_

Loki swallowed with a grin.

“Wow, that’s actually quite good.” He took another bite, to Jane’s disgust.

“I don’t know if I trust you about this,” she said. “How do I know you’re not lying just to get me to eat this stuff?”

“You will have to take a bite and find out,” he replied with a wink.

Jane raised an eyebrow as she dug her own spoon into her… gunk. Whatever it was. Tentatively, she raised the spoon to her lips. Loki watched her, not even trying to hide a smile. Oh, she was going to regret this. She closed her eyes and took half the spoonful into her mouth.

Oh.

She chewed slightly, then swallowed.

“It’s like… if you mixed mashed potatoes and brown sugar together. Oh my god, that _is_ good.” Jane swallowed up what remained on her spoon and dug in for another biteful.

“It’s called vamooj. It’s what’s inside a type of plant from a planet in this system. The outer skin is almost impossible to eat; it’s apparently too chewy for most. So, they scrape out the good stuff inside and remove the seeds,” Loki explained.

“You said you didn’t know what it was.”

“Did I?” Loki grinned ear-to-ear.

Jane pursed her lips. She was going to have to get used to him messing with her. Get used to Loki, now _that_ was a thought. She doubted she would ever get used to him. This, whatever this was, was really happening. She tried to hide her smile by shoving more vamooj in her mouth.

“I suppose out here this is the equivalent to french fries on your world,” Loki continued, leaning against the pillar they stood in front of. His arm brushed up against hers; neither shied away from the touch.

Jane, however, continued regarding _this_. The two of them, both leaning against a pillar side-by-side, just out of the rain, while eating a delicious alien treat. This was a date. Jane was dating Loki. How was she going to explain that to Erik? Or Tony? Darcy would certainly have a field day. Jane felt a weight settle into her stomach. They were heading for Earth. Jane would have to confront her friends about this. That wasn’t fair. Jane was still confronting _herself_ about this.

She looked up at Loki. What was he thinking about this? Mortals and Asgardians being together wasn’t exactly normal. Odin had a problem with Jane simply being in their presence. All Loki ever did when she was still with Thor was mock them. How the tables had turned.

“You going to eat that?” asked Loki, pointing at Jane’s half-eaten vamooj. Jane blinked.

“Uhh…” Right, she was eating. She wasn’t staring dreamily at Loki, thinking about what would be said when she brought him home to meet the family.

Loki didn’t wait for her to answer as he dug his spoon into Jane’s vamooj.

“Hey!” She drew her bowl back, taking his spoon with it. But Loki’s arms were longer. He moved forward and snatched the bowl from her hands and held it above her head.

“Come and get it, if you want it so much,” he teased. Jane stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arms. Loki held it higher, just out of her reach.

“Come on, that’s not fair! Give it back!”

Loki showed his teeth down at her. Jane reluctantly smiled in return.

“Come on!” she persisted.

“Say please.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

“Fine! _Please_ give it back to me,” she said. Loki chuckled and brought his hand down, offering her bowl back to her, which she immediately grabbed. She shoved a huge spoonful into her mouth defiantly.

“Attractive,” he commented. If either noticed she was now using Loki’s spoon, instead of her own, neither mentioned it.

A buzzing drew both of their attentions. From Loki’s belt hung a silver circular device which flashed blue at the top and vibrated against his side. He scooped it up and pressed the top to make it stop.

“The ship’s ready,” he stated.

Jane nodded and shoved the last spoonful of vamooj into her mouth. They both set their bowls in one of the slots around the building. Like a mail tube, it sucked the bowls and utensils up the moment they stuck them in there. Jane regarded it with a slack jaw. _How did it…?_

A hand found hers and pulled her away.

“Not now, Dr. Foster,” said Loki.

Jane let him lead her down the canopied sidewalk towards the gas station. She found herself holding his hand back and giving it a gentle squeeze. God, she missed this. The feeling of her hand enveloped in another’s.

The hand that held hers was the same that had been bitten by one of the creatures from the nightmare moon. She leisurely thought about how she didn’t even feel a scar there. It was impossible to tell how long it had been since they crashed. By her estimate from the number of times she slept for long periods, Jane guessed it had been well over a month since her bridge malfunctioned. Three weeks at the very least.

The sidewalks zigzagged around the various buildings and shops. Merchants of all creeds tried to beckon them towards their stalls. It was a good marketing strategy to put the gas and the food on opposite sides of the island.

Jane interlaced her fingers with Loki’s. He tensed only for a fraction of a second, but said nothing. Probably wasn’t used to being intimate or affectionate with others. By his track record, Jane wasn’t surprised. But he didn’t pull away either.

“This place is beautiful,” she commented and pointed out towards the horizon. The ocean beyond the small archipelago was a deep blue covered in green, plant life that thrived on the surface. The sky itself was a cool grey as it continuously rained, the waves barely disturbed.

Three turns and five shops later, they finally came upon the final stretch of sidewalk that ran straight into the building. Except, when they first came through here, the canopy was intact.

Various employees in orange jumpsuits scurried about trying to lift the metal beams that had held the awning up.

“Looks like it collapsed. I highly doubt they replace these all that often,” said Loki, tapping at a beam that was still standing. Jane resisted the urge to grab at that hand in order to prevent the canopy from falling on their heads.

“I didn’t bring an umbrella,” she said, not liking how heavy the rain was coming down now.

“Afraid of a little water, Jane?”

“No, but…” _These are my only clothes._ “But… we’re going to be dripping wet by the time we reach the other side.”

“I think we’ll survive.” He turned to her, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Last one over there owes the other vamooj!”

Jane didn’t have time to react; Loki took off and she could only run after him into the pouring, freezing rain.

It wasn’t fair, Loki’s legs were longer, he had more stamina, and he was in better shape in general. Jane was already winded and she wasn’t even halfway. Her clothes stuck to her skin and her hair plastered to her face.

She made a wide curve around the guys trying to fix the canopy. All of them were of various colors and shapes. Funny how the more new aliens Jane met, the less she would catch herself staring. A few had caught sight of what the two were doing.

“Keep going! You got this!” one shouted.

If Jane wasn’t using all her breath on running, she would have shouted back a ‘thanks.’

Jane stumbled a little as she slowed down, only a few feet away from where the unbroken canopy started. Loki stood there, arms folded, as if he had waited there far longer than a minute or two. She stopped right as she reached the awning. Her chest heaved as she bent over, resting her hands on her knees, her skin clammy and cold.

“That was… no fair…” she breathed.

Jane straightened her posture. Loki took a step forward, that smile beaming on his face. His own black hair stuck to his face; his green cape looked more like a heavy, soaked burden on his back than anything. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his thumb ran over her lower lip. Jane suddenly wasn’t sure if her heart was pounding because of the running.

Loki slowly leaned in. Jane didn’t push herself up. No, he was going to have to work for this one. His wet lips met hers and Jane felt that fire spark inside her. She immediately threaded her fingers into his damp hair and opened her mouth to him.

From the back of his throat, Jane could hear a soft moan. It was so small a sound, but it sent a shiver through her. She tugged on his hair and gripped at the wet leather of his clothes. In return, he brought a hand to cup the back of her head, and other he kept at the spot on her back between her shoulder blades. They tugged and held each other as their mouths melted together.

Jane whimpered when Loki broke off.

“Ship. Now.” He snatched up her hand again and eagerly led her inside the building.

 

Jane wrapped her arms around herself and fidgeted with the collar of her shirt as Loki paid for the fuel. All set, Loki turned from the mechanic and started marching back to the ship. Jane had to speed walk to keep up with his strides.

“We should have enough for the trip to Earth and back, if we needed,” he said.

“’Kay.”

 

They took off with no problems and got back on track. Jane watched as Loki flipped the switch to autopilot.

“Our course is set. Unless we run into trouble, we-”

Jane grabbed Loki’s arm with one hand to pull him down far enough so she could reach the back of his neck and pull him further into a kiss. He immediately pulled her close once again. He reached further down to grab a fistful of her ass. Jane nipped at his upper lip in surprise. She soothed it over with her tongue apologetically.

Loki smiled against her mouth, then broke off and took a few steps back. Both of them were breathing heavily. Jane grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Loki reached under the cape at his shoulder and unlatched something that allowed the front of his armor to come off. He discarded it to the floor along with his cape. He mirrored Jane and removed the green tunic that had been underneath as well.

Jane reached behind herself and unclipped her bra. It felt like a blessing removing the damp undergarment, but her cheeks burned as it joined the pile on the floor. Loki’s eyes hungrily looked her over. Her own gaze fell onto his rising chest. She had only seen him shirtless the one time when she had tended to his wounds. How that time seemed so long ago. Diagonally across his chest bore the one the crash had caused. It had healed up pretty well overall, but those scars… Jane had a feeling those were going to be there a long time, if not the rest of Loki’s life –however long that could be.

Then there was that one at the center of his chest. Loki hadn’t told her exactly how he had faked his death, but if that scar was any indication, he hadn’t walked away from that day on Svartalfheim unscathed. Jane didn’t want to think about that day. Not right now. She could later, later when she did not desire him so excruciatingly.

Loki balanced himself one foot at a time to remove his boots. Jane held onto the back of the pilot’s chair to take off her own. She wobbled slightly; Loki flinching to catch her if she fell did not go unnoticed.

Their pants quickly joined the clothes strewn about the floor before they were all over each other again.

The metallic floor was cold against Jane’s backside, but she didn’t care. Loki was kneeled between her legs, looking down at her, his pupils wide with lust. His hands slowly ran up her legs, they paused at her hips, then ran back down to her knees.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed.

Jane let a hand fall on top of his as it slid back up her thigh and rested there. Loki moved his free hand closer, the tips of his fingers ghosting over her inner thigh before dipping his thumb into her entrance. He sighed at the wetness he found and removed his thumb to replace it with his index finger. Jane gasped as a shiver jolted through her body.

Loki gently pushed his finger in and out agonizingly slow, watching her all the while. She squirmed and pressed her hips forward, wanting more. Giving in, he added a second finger. He brushed his thumb over her clit and stroked it in pace with the slow thrusting of his fingers.

Jane bit her lower lip and her eyes fluttered shut. She could already feel her climax building… and then Loki’s hand was gone. She opened her eyes to flash him a ‘you’re such a tease’ look, but as she looked down, Loki was placing her legs over his shoulders. Oh, okay.

His tongue immediately found her clit. He slipped his fingers back into her, making her spine arch. Jane moaned as she ran her fingers into his hair again and gave a sharp tug. Loki hummed and moved further down to slide his tongue into her as well.

“Loki, I…” Jane trailed off, a gasp escaping her throat as her body tensed and she clenched around his fingers.

Loki pulled back and smiled down at her. His hair was a wild mess and his lips glistened. God, it was beautiful. Quickly recovering from the high, Jane leaned up and caught those lips with hers. She whimpered at the taste of herself.

A light laugh filled the air between them. Hands roamed over each other’s bodies, mapping out every inch they possibly could. Loki kissed along Jane’s neck, softly nipping at the flesh as he went. He bit harder at her shoulder as she ran her fingers down his chest, across his scars. She lingered on the one at the center.

“You asked me… back on the moon…” she started. She couldn’t help herself. Loki started giving the other side of Jane’s neck the same treatment as the other. “You asked me why I was helping you.”

“You’re bringing this up _now?_ ” he said incredulously against her shoulder.

“I told you it was because you saved my life.”

“Yes?”

“I did it for another reason. One that I only realized recently. It was because of this.” Jane ran her index finger down the scar at the center of his chest again.

Loki paused and pulled back enough to look her in the eye as she continued.

“Even before we crashed on that moon. Before we traveled and faced dangers of the universe. On the dark world, that grenade was coming right for me, but you pushed me out of the way and put yourself in harm’s way. It wasn’t planned, you didn’t have to, but you did it anyway.”

“That was… instinct,” he replied.

“Then monstrosity isn’t at your core, as I think you believe it to be. See, I think that was the moment I realized maybe you weren’t so bad after all. Even when I didn’t trust you, I think a part of me knew there was good in you.”

The words hung in the air for a moment. Loki’s eyes were wide and wet, but nothing spilled over. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jane, and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Jane Foster,” Loki sighed as a thank you.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers, which she passionately returned. His hands came up to her chest and cupped her breasts. Jane’s own wandering hands found his ass and gave a playful squeeze.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” she said with a giggle. Loki smirked into her mouth.

Jane kept one hand on his ass as she brought the other forward and wrapped around the base of his hard cock. He hissed and bucked up into her hand. She stroked him lazily as he unrhythmically thrust against her touch. She brought her other hand around forward to gently massage his balls. Loki groaned, thrusting hard into her hand, causing her other hand slip from his balls to brush at the space behind them, where it was unexpectedly wet.

_What? Oh._

“Oh.”

Jane gently ran a finger against the opening. Loki watched her with an unyielding gaze.

“That’s not your…” she said. She explored a bit further forward until she found a nub. She gently stroked it. Loki sucked in a breath and released it with a soft moan.

Oh, this was interesting. Jane rubbed Loki’s clit in slow circles, watching the look on his face with intrigue.

“Is it strange to you? I know humans can be close-minded on such things.” Loki asked. Jane shook her head.

“Not at all. It’s you,” she said with a smile.

Loki pressed into her hand.

“Then what are you waiting for, Dr. Foster?” he said, his voice low.

Jane felt a shiver run up her spine. She slipped the tip of her finger into him as she stroked his cock with her other hand. Her finger slid in further and brushed her palm against his clit.

“Fuck,” he breathed, rocking against her, desperate for more friction.

Jane bit at her lower lip, drawing her hands back. She got to her feet and tugged at Loki’s arm, signaling for him to follow. He did without question as she led him into the pilot’s chair and had him sit down. She dropped to her knees in front of him and took in the head of his cock.

Loki emitted a small “Ah!” and bucked up into her mouth. Jane kept both hands on either thigh as she bobbed her head. She licked up the side of his cock and swirled her tongue around the tip. Loki threw his head back and gripped at the arm rests.

Jane only pulled back to tug at the back of his knees.

“Scoot down a little,” she instructed. Loki smirked and did as she told him, knowing exactly where this was going.

“As you wish,” he said, spreading his legs as far as the chair would allow.

Satisfied she was at a good angle, she leaned forward and licked at the slit behind his balls. Loki sighed as she sucked at his clit and stroked him at the same time. She used her other hand to slide a finger into him.

“Ugh, Jane!” he shouted, bucking his hips and giving Jane a better angle. Her cheek pressed against the underside of his balls, moving with every lick, every thrust of her finger, every stroke on his cock. Loki’s eyes rolled back. “Jane, please… I want… I _need_ to be inside…”

He didn’t have to say anything more. Jane ceased her administrations and allowed him to recover enough to sit up. Once he had, she immediately crawled into his lap. Loki reached down to line his cock up with her cunt, his hands shaking slightly.

Jane held onto his shoulders as she lifted herself, then slid back down. Loki clenched his jaw and moved under her, encouraging her to bounce up and down, meeting his thrusts in time. He gripped at her hips, likely leaving bruises, but Jane didn’t care, not when they were both feeling this good. Her hips began snapping unrhythmically against his, any sort of elegance thrown out the window. They were both so close and eager.

“Ugh, yes! Fuck! Jane-!”

Loki buried his face into the crook of her neck to muffle a cry of finality that sounded more like an obscene whine. On any other person, Jane would think it ridiculously fake, but the escaped noise from the back of Loki’s throat was anything but. It was enough for Jane to join him with a gasp. He shuddered violently under her as she clenched around him.

Both spent, they collapsed back against the chair.

A soft laugh bubbled up from Jane’s throat, one that Loki mirrored as they held each other. They both continued to laugh lightly as the afterglow set in.

 

With a wave of his hands, Loki had successfully removed the small amount of walking space between the bunks in the lower section of the ship and connected the two bunks.

They both quickly made to break in their new bed. They went slower this time. Jane was particularly interested in going down on him again until his entire body trembled from overstimulation. Loki was more than happy to reciprocate until they were both exhausted messes.

Afterward, the two lay there, limbs tangled in the sheets, sharing a food bag that contained something that tasted and looked a lot like banana chips.

It was quiet down there, with only the hum of the engine and the crunching of the not-banana chips. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. In fact, Jane felt guilty for a question rising to her mouth. She shoved a chip in to keep herself quiet.

 _Don’t ruin the moment, Jane. Just… let yourself have this_ , she thought.

“What’s bothering you?” said Loki.

Jane tried not to dwell on the thought of Loki being able to tell if something was bothering her. No, dwelling on that only led to other more mushy thoughts that made her heart pound.

She swallowed the last of her chip.

“I just… why Earth? Why did you want to rule Earth? I thought you hated us.”

Us. Something about that word left a weird taste in her mouth. No, it must be the stupid dried food.

Loki took a moment, as if the answer wasn’t obvious. But wasn’t that the point? That he wanted Earth so bad, wouldn’t _he_ of all people know why?

“It was convenient,” he said at last.

“Convenient?”

“The Tesseract was on Earth. Earth happened to be the world that Odin and Thor loved so dearly. Or, at least Thor does. It seemed a good way to spite them.”

“And you never thought to keep the Tesseract for yourself?”

Loki’s expression darkened.

“I did not so much as allow myself an entertainment of the notion,” he said. “I told you Thanos is a madman. They call him the Mad Titan, and he lives up to the name. He is constantly obsessed with this idea of population control. He believes that if you wipe out half of the universe’s population, the remaining half with thrive with what resources are at their disposal. With all of the Infinity Stones, he can do it.”

“Why not just double the resources?”

“Because he’s also obsessed with death. His ‘Lady Death.’ Death is all he knows, even when he claims it’s all for the greater good. Thanos wouldn’t know _good_ even if his Lady Death did love him back. I’ve seen him do things, Jane. I had experienced my darkest nightmares before I even met him. He plucked me out of death’s grasp only to show me what true horrors were.”

“Was it worth it all for a planet of beings you hated?”

Loki frowned.

“As if you could possibly understand.”

Jane reached over and placed a hand over his arm.

“Then _help me_ understand.”

Loki regarded her a moment. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“My entire life I was told – was lied to – that I was ‘born to be a king’. I grew up with my brother as my rival and no matter how wise I was and how dim-witted Thor was; no matter how talented I became with magic… it was never enough. Thor was always going to be the one on the throne. I think I knew this for a longer time than I care to admit, but somewhere, as time went on, I came to accept this and a part of me realized I didn’t care. I would be glad if Thor took the throne. Despite his shortcomings, he would make a good king; a great one if he disciplined himself to work on his weaknesses.

“I once expressed these fears of him never learning to my mother. She told me that by the time he ascended to the throne, he would have learned, and if he still needed work on such things, then I would be there to advise him. If this were all true, I would have accepted such a life… except I was never Thor’s equal. Not in my family’s eyes, not in the people’s eyes. How could I advise my future king if no one respected my words? As I hung from the Bifrost as it all fell apart around us, I realized in that moment that no matter how much I tried, I would _never_ be Thor’s equal; and I decided, that if I could not have that, then what was the point?

“For the longest time afterward I even lied to myself to make up for it. I would say that I was thrown from the Bifrost, that I had my own code and that I was better than Odin or Thanos… The truth…” Loki looked down at his left hand, picking at the skin slightly. Jane noticed the tick and entwined her own hand with his. “The truth is that I lied to myself for so long I forgot what the truth was. Earth became nothing more than a target, something to gain to fill that hole and satisfy my anger. I’ve learned satisfaction is not in my nature. And I cannot satisfy that need to hurt Thor in order to bring him down to my level. Hurting him doesn’t change what I am or how we were raised. But now I know something else as well: that at least I am not as terrible as Thanos or Hela. I’m not what I always feared I was.”

Loki’s lips curled into a smile, which faded fast.

“I’m not certain of _what_ I am anymore. I am Loki and that’s all I can be, for now.”

“Wow,” was all Jane could say.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re proud of me or something. I did play with your precious mentor Selvig’s brain, I’ll have you remember,” he sneered.

Jane’s smiled faded.

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ve just been avoiding thinking about it,” she replied. “And what I’ll say to him next time I see him.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

“I do wonder though,” he started. “If I had not attacked New York, if I hadn’t used Selvig, where would we stand today?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll both just have to live where life has brought us, huh?” Jane scooted closer and pecked a kiss on the scar above Loki’s eye. He gave a small smile.

“So sentimental, my dear Jane,” he said as he brought a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter this week whaaaat! LOL Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!! Sorry in advance :P
> 
> Thank you, as always, to the wonderful and fantastic DownToTheSea for being a faaab beta <333

_“…Jane… Jane Foster..”_

Loki wasn’t sure what had awakened him. The ship was as silent as ever, with the exception of the constant hum of the engine. Jane was still asleep, her body pressed against his back with her arms around him and her face buried in his hair. Loki held the hand that was thrown over him, pressing it to his chest, their fingers entwined.

Her body was warm and comfortable against his. He didn’t want to get up, but something was off. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked up the tunnel. The hatch was still open as they had left it. The lights in the lower section were all dimmed. There were no alarms, nothing to indicate something was wrong. His eyes wanted to close, to return to the peaceful nightmare-less slumber.

 _“Loki Odinson, awaken...”_ came a whisper.

Loki sat upright and whipped his head around the small, enclosed space. Nothing. Jane was still sound asleep and there was no one else there. He blinked a few times. Still nothing. The whispering had gone as soon as it had come.

There had been something familiar about it that drudged up memories he did not wish to think about. Memories of vast asteroid fields and empty screams into space, of the crushed bone under Thanos’ boot, knowledge of the six pieces of the universe and the power each held, and of faraway, long-forgotten corners of the universe that were still unexplored. In his memories, Loki saw all that was given to him in visions; he remembered how privileged he had felt, how special he was to be receiving such images.

He looked down at Jane. Those visions never showed him his future, never of the moon he would crash into years down the line.

The whispers…

Loki turned his hands in a circular motion, summoning the Tesseract to float before him. The cube glowed blue in the darkened room, illuminating the shadows across Loki’s face.

 _Was that you?_ he thought. _Why do you speak to me now?_

The cube silently floated, turning ever so slightly. Loki narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

And then the whispering returned for two words and two words only.

_“He’s coming.”_

Loki froze. Tension rose in his shoulders.

_No…_

_Not now…_

He repeated the circular motion, making the Tesseract disappear. He turned to the sleeping form next to him and roughly shook her shoulder.

“Jane, wake up!”

Jane’s eyes blinked open.

“Wha…?”

Loki spoke quickly as he threw the blanket from his legs.

“Get up, get dressed. _Hurry._ ” He practically leaped to the ladder and climbed to the mid-section of the ship. Jane frowned at the second command. All of their clothes were still up there. She stood up to follow him.

As soon as she reached the top, she noticed Loki was already dressed and frantically doing something at the console. She snatched up whatever clothes she saw and haphazardly put them on as she came up to stand by his side.

Loki was half-bent over the console, typing at the keyboard.

“Loki, what’s going on?” she said, pulling her shirt on over her head.

“Have you been having any strange dreams lately?” Loki asked, not looking at her. “Of hushed whispering or of cosmic occurrences?”

Jane didn’t reply right away. She rubbed at her eye and yawned.

“Uh… yeah. Now that you mention it. Why?” she said.

Loki gritted his teeth.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, his voice low.

“I don’t know. I dream of space stuff all the time. It’s been more vivid lately, but I thought that was just because I’m actually out in space. It’s kind of a dream come true for an astrophysicist. I would be surprised if I didn’t-”

“And the whispers?”

Jane folded her arms and furrowed her brow.

“Y’know, I actually didn’t think much of it until you asked me just now. I guess I kinda forgot about them…”

“What did they say?”

“I don’t remember,” said Jane.

Loki breathed out an aggravated sigh and tapped at the keyboard again. Up on the screen, a picture of a large ship appeared in a box. Loki stood straight, looking up at it.

“That’s Thanos’ ship and it’s on our tail,” he stated.

“What!? How did he find us? We haven’t been using the Infinity Stones,” Jane protested.

“Except we have,” Loki replied. “At least, _you_ have.”

“What?”

“The Aether has been communicating with you in your sleep, whispering to you, showing you visions. It’s intelligent though; it hasn’t attached itself with you as a host. The Aether _remembers_ you; it knows you’re not strong enough to wield its power for very long, but it can’t resist touching your mind as you sleep. Thus, it disguised itself. However, it’s still connecting with you, meaning…”

“The Aether is active enough for Thanos to trace it,” Jane finished.

Another window flashed onto the screen in the corner, its outline flashing red.

“Thanos is about to drop out of hyperspace. He’s found us.” Loki’s voice was devoid of all emotion.

“Can’t we just jump ourselves?” Jane suggested. “Do it quick before he gets here.”

“It’s too late. He’ll just follow us.”

“We can’t just let him get us! Loki!” Jane placed a hand on his shoulder; he finally looked down at her, eyes wild and all the color drained from his face. Jane’s brow was knit in worry.

Loki imagined what would happen if Thanos got a hold of her. His stomach churned. She was so fragile; Thanos could kill her in an instant with his pinky. Or worse, he could drag it out just for his own amusement. Death was coming…

 _“Say goodbye,”_ the familiar venomous voice from his memories spat. Irony was a cruel witch.

 _It’s not fair,_ he thought, covering her hand with his own.

“You’re right. I won’t let him take you,” he said. He walked over to the center of the room and motioned for her to follow. He knelt down and laced his fingers together, palms up. “Come on. You’ll be able to hide up there.”

“What? That’s not going to work!” she protested.

“Jane, please. It’s the best thing we’ve got. I’ll shut off the upper section then I’ll hide in the bunker. The doors are thick. Thanos will need a lot of power to get through them. It’ll buy us enough time for me to figure out another plan of escape. Now hurry, we don’t have much time.”

Jane hesitated.

“This plan is ridiculous! Our ship isn’t that big; he’ll find us.”

“Jane, _please_. I’m asking you to trust me. There is no time.”

Jane sighed.

“Okay…” She placed her foot in his hands and he easily lifted her up to the opening. She grabbed onto the rungs and pulled herself up.

Loki watched her climb up further into the upper section of the ship. He turned and snatched up her backpack in the corner. Returning to the opening, he swung the backpack around one arm and leaped, grabbing hold of the lowest rung.

Jane was as the top of the dome, holding onto the top rungs. Loki squeezed up beside her, his longer legs putting his weight on the rungs under her.

“Here,” he said, placing the bag on the ledge.

“What do I need that for?” asked Jane.

“There’s only one food bag left in there,” said Loki, “so be mindful of when you eat it. Also…”

He unzipped the bag, checking to see the rectangular box holding the Aether was still in there. At the sight of red, he nodded and closed the bag up again.

“Hold onto it. It’ll be better if we keep the Infinity Stones separate. Should the worst happen and Thanos gets a hold of one of us, at least he won’t get two stones. The Aether likes you more, so you should take it.”

“It’s not going to try to infect me again, is it?” she asked wearily.

“As long as it is contained in the box and you don’t try to summon it to you, you should be alright.”

Jane reluctantly slid the backpack closer to her so that it was in arm’s reach. Loki watched her carefully, lingering on her face.

“Okay. Now what?” she asked.

“Now I’ll go hide myself.” He cupped her face with one hand. “We are going to be alright. I promise you. I will get you out of this safely.”

She placed her hand over his.

“I trust you,” said Jane.

Loki’s mouth was straight and his eyes regretful. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his own, which were still slightly swollen from the night before. He hoped Jane would remember that. He hoped she would remember them laughing together, of eating strange alien foods, of the worlds and creatures they saw. There would never be enough time for him to tell her all he wanted to, so Loki put everything he couldn’t say into the kiss as he memorized the feel of her lips against his.

“Goodbye,” he whispered.

Jane’s brow furrowed; she opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. Loki was already climbing down.

As soon as his feet touched the floor of the bridge, he reached up and turned a handle next to the opening. The hole in the ceiling slid shut. In two strides, he was at the console and bringing up security. A picture of the top of the ship flashed onscreen.

In the corner, there was a notice that another ship had just arrived in the vicinity and it was gaining on them.

No time.

He tapped on the bottom of the picture and heard a secure clank. He tapped on the top.

Inside the upper section, the metallic dome above Jane’s head began to pull back and reveal the stars.

“A window?” she muttered.

The blank screen she hadn’t noticed before flashed to life. The screen showed the upper section of the ship. At the bottom was one word: LOCKED.

In the bridge, Loki tapped at the keyboard. His eyes flickered from one set of data on his right to the left where the picture stood. The screen flashed green letters: SHUTTLE COORDINATES RECEIVED. LAUNCH?

He stared at it a moment. From above, Loki could hear a worrying _thud_ , followed by several more beats at the door. He could hear her muffled shouting.

“Loki, what are you doing!?” she yelled. “Let me out! Loki please don’t do this!”

There were no cameras in the upper level. Loki could not see her pounding on the locked door; he could not see the tears running down her cheeks.

“Forgive me, Jane.”

Loki pressed firmly down on the enter key to launch.

The ship shook, drowning out Jane’s voice entirely. There was a sudden jolt and the entire top of the Renberget disconnected from the rest of the ship. He watched through the window as the bottom burst to life in orange and yellow then bolted into infinity.

Loki stood there as the Thanos' ship drew closer, unable to control the tears in his eyes from spilling down his face. It was over.

 

Sanctuary II opened its bay doors to swallow the Renberget whole. Loki let it do so without a fight; he could not run, not this time.

As soon as the bay doors closed, he heard a pounding on the side of the ship, demanding entrance. He approached the door and pressed the button on his left. The door hissed air then slowly began to open, creating a declining ramp. Loki summoned his golden horns and walked down the ramp.

Inside the hangar were over half a dozen of Thanos’ nameless lackeys, all pointing weapons at him. He raised his hands in surrender, scanning all of them. His gaze settled on Proxima Midnight, who stood before him with her spear aimed at his throat.

“Where is Thanos?” he demanded.

“Shut your mouth!” said Proxima, motioning with her spear for Loki to move in front of the group.

The ship was exactly how he remembered it. It even still had that constant, unnatural metallic smell. He knew the path they were taking him; he had walked through it many times.

The doors to the bridge opened and he walked in without hesitation. Nothing about the room had changed. The wide, open area, the dim lighting, the throne at the center. Still, Loki eyed the lackeys that were kept for company. A shiver crawled up his spine as he spotted Ebony Maw off to the side. At the center of the room, in his usual place, sat Thanos with his chin propped up on one fist. Upon hearing the door open, he straightened his posture.

Thanos looked just as Loki had last seen him, except he was lacking his helmet. Loki held his own head high.

“Did you think I would not find you?” said Thanos.

“On the contrary, I was wondering what took you so long,” Loki snapped back.

“Do not play me for a fool, boy! I know that was you in the Lilkar System. I almost had you before you disappeared.”

“It was a necessary failure, I assure you.”

“What!” boomed Thanos, rising to his feet.

Loki didn’t so much as flinch.

“I knew you were on Asgard, you treacherous worm! I have ears everywhere in the cosmos. You were safe and secure in their prisons. If not for Odin, I would have come for your hide myself. Then I hear that you were released and were killed by the Dark Elves. I thought they had saved me the trouble, but then I heard _more!_ That not only were you alive, but that Odin and all of Asgard was dead. It did not take long to track you all down. Did you honestly think you could outrun me _forever!?_ ”

“No. In fact, I was counting on you to find me. I only ran from you before because I had gained back my brother’s trust. I wasn’t about to ruin all my tedious work.”

“So you ran to avoid Thor thinking you had turned on him?” said Thanos, slowly sitting back down.

“Yes. I was going to wait amongst the planets of the Lilkar System to finally rejoin you, but there were… complications. My ship crashed on one of the moons. I must say, I was rather disappointed you did not find me while I was there. I was on that wretched rock for _days_.”

“You used the Tesseract to travel to Knowhere. I followed you.”

Loki’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Had I known that, I would not have left! The Collector attempted to steal the cube from me. He isn’t someone to be underestimated. So I bought a ship and left.”

“Yes, he is. He had in his possession another Infinity Stone. Where is it? I know you stole it from him.”

“The ship I had taken had a stowaway onboard. She stole the Aether from _me_. I did not even know she was on my ship until I saw your signature on my sensors. She saw you were approaching and used the shuttle aboard my ship to escape.”

“So that was what flew off upon my arrival. This stowaway must have been a crafty one to have fooled _you_ ,” Thanos sneered.

“Yes,” Loki said with an amused grin, “I was rather impressed. Had she not been a conniving weasel, I would have offered her a job.”

Thanos chuckled.

“Now that we’re all caught up, I’m sure you’re eager for the Tesseract,” said Loki.

Thanos’ smile faded.

“Give it to me. Do not deny it from me again. Show it to me, _now._ ”

Loki took a deep breath and opened up his palm, bringing forth the Tesseract.

 _“Traitor, traitor, traitor,”_ he could hear it whisper to him inside his head.

Thanos gaped in awe at its beauty, unable to hear the whispers.

Loki raised his hand, and the Tesseract ascended further and further until Thanos reached out and took it into one of his own giant hands.

“At last!” he said.

Loki let his hand fall to his side. Thanos boomed a laugh.

“You have done well, Loki Odinson.” His beady eyes turned on Loki. “Or should I be calling you Laufeyson?”

Loki’s eye twitched. He had told Thanos of his parentage long ago, but said he preferred to be called by his Asgardian name. Thanos never called him otherwise. It had been one of the things that had lured Loki under his wing, the understanding he gave. It was a twisted, monstrous mentorship, but Thanos had been his mentor just the same.

Why did he call him Laufeyson now?

Unless…

“I still prefer Odinson,” said Loki with a small smile, not giving anything away.

Except everything was already given away.

“One of my prisoners says differently. She tells me you are Laufey’s son. That is what she refers to you as.”

_Prisoner?_

“Biologically,” said Loki.

“Jotunheim still stands, while Asgard is gone and yet you still consider yourself Asgardian? Even after betraying your brother and taking the Tesseract away from him? Or,” Thanos said with a glint of something dark in his eye, “is it because you _are_ Odin’s son?”

Loki felt his whole body go frigid.

 _Shut up, shut up! It’s not true. The Aquace Queen made it up to mess with me. It’s a lie. It’s a damned lie!_ He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at him. Thanos continued.

“A child of two worlds and yet no place is your home. What a petty king you would have made for such a little _pest_ of a world, such as Earth. You take me for a fool, Laufeyson. I spoke to the Elder. He told me of your theft. I spared his home out of courtesy for his information. He told me quite a story. He told me about your Earth girl pet -your stowaway, I imagine. You took the Aether from him so that when I arrived, I would not take it for myself.”

Loki shook his head.

“I took it to give to you-!”

“Silence!” Thanos stood again; he stepped forward so that he towered over Loki. “You are a filthy liar, Laufeyson! A good liar, but a filthy one all the same! Do not forget that I spared your life! I snatched you from the clutches of my beloved because I believed I saw something in you. You could have been a good ally, but your war on Earth failed and I lost the mind stone _and_ the space stone because of your childish recklessness!

“I had to hunt you down across the universe just to get what you had promised me. I have the Tesseract now. I will get the Aether, along with the other stones! And I will make sure you are there to witness it!”

Thanos lowered his voice.

“At least, whatever is left of you shall witness it. Do not try to hiss your silver tongue and goad me into sparing you, either. I told you if you kept the Tesseract from me, you would suffer for it.”

Loki swallowed thickly. That hadn’t gone well.

 

Thor stood in the center of Jane’s lab, arms at his sides as he took it all in. Jane disappeared, they had told him. Her own Bifrost had worked only too well and yet it wasn’t working. Thor never quite understood science, not in the way Jane tried to explain it, not when he was a child and his brother attempted to explain how a shape shifting spell worked. Sure he picked up on a few things, he knew enough to get by, enough to have solid conversations about it all.

But it was not enough to help Jane.

The lab was empty now. Only ten minutes ago Erik and Tony were trying another simulation, number three-hundred and one. It had failed. Tony had blown up and shoved several large stacks of papers onto the floor, nearly knocking the table over; he stormed out, saying something about how he needed air or a drink, or both. Erik was more low key in his rage and disappointment. He had simply let out a sigh, then walked out with tears in his eyes.

They had told Thor they had been spending weeks on trying to get the bridge to work.

“We were _so close_ before,” Tony had said. They thought they were on the verge of making it work, but the coordinates were impossible to re-configure. They had identified the system where Jane was, but were unable to point their Bifrost in the precise direction. Even if they could get there, getting back was another issue.

Thor hesitated to volunteer to fly out there. He could not abandon his people, especially now that Earth was resistant to letting the Asgardians stay.

“This might mean every Asgardian citizen will have to sign the Sokovia Accords,” he had heard Natasha say to Tony.

They had tried to explain what the Accords were to Thor. Pieces of paper telling them where to go and what to do. Thor was not pleased by this turn of events. Nor by how his family on Earth had been so torn apart because of them.

Hulk had expressed deep distaste about the Accords as well. Valkyrie had to get him out of the room before he smashed something – or someone.

Thor was king of Asgard now. He couldn’t just hand his people over to Earth, no matter how well-intentioned it was. This was not why he brought all of Asgard here.

Jane was lost out in the universe, his brother was either killed or still on the run, and now his second home suddenly felt like a prison.

How did it all go so wrong so fast?

He heard footsteps behind him, but did not turn to see who it was. Heimdall came up to stand by Thor’s left side so that his king could see him.

“I have looked upon Earth for thousands of years, but never once had I ever set foot upon it,” said Heimdall.

“How does it compare to you?”

“Too soon to tell.”

Thor looked about the equipment.

“Jane and I are no longer lovers, but she is still my friend and I am worried about her. I have a responsibility and cannot go chasing for her at the ends of the universe. I cannot take Asgard with me either. I’m trying to be my own king, and follow my own judgment, but I keep asking myself: What would father do?”

“Your father would put the people first,” said Heimdall.

“Of course he would. He always did. He had his secrets, and they were wrong to keep, but he believed that he covered them up for the good of Asgard. Perhaps he just covered them up for his own sake.”

“Some secrets he buried under other secrets.”

Thor sighed through his nose and bent down to pick up the scattered papers. He tapped the sides of them, as he had seen Jane do many times, so that they all faced the same way.

“Stark did not have to make a mess,” he commented, stacking the papers into a pile on the table. Satisfied they looked alright, he took a step back. It was all one pile now, but Thor was not sure what papers went with which.

“Can you see her?” he asked.

“I can,” Heimdall replied with a small smile, as if he had been waiting to be asked. “She is in a small, cramped space moving very fast.”

“What does that mean?” Thor furrowed his brow.

“It means you should go outside.”

Thor’s one eye widened in realization and he sprinted from the lab. He paid no heed to the blurs of people he rushed by. One being Natasha, who took off after him when he did not hear her say his name. They both rushed passed Tony who was on his way back to the lab.

“Hey, where’s everybody going?” he asked.

“I don’t know!” Natasha shouted back at him over her shoulder.

Tony joined the party.

By the time Thor found his way through the maze that was the Avengers compound, Erik, Hulk, Valkyrie, and Korg had joined. They all followed him out into the cold.

Thor stared up at the sky.

“Thor, what’s going on?” asked Valkyrie.

“Wait!” he said, holding up a hand.

The sky was overcast, threatening to snow again. The air was still and crisp. Erik muttered something about how he wished he had grabbed his coat. He moved to go back inside and do just that, when Thor shouted again.

“There!” He pointed at the sky where the sea of clouds had broken from something large passing through. It was on fire and it was heading for the nearby woods. They could hear the object collide against the earth, the ground shaking slightly under their feet.

Half the group immediately started running towards the crash site. Pepper burst from the building carrying jackets for them, only to find that they had ran off without waiting.

The large object had taken down a few trees in the impact. It was metallic and looked like a dorsal fin that had been removed from the rest of its body. Scorch marks had effectively ruined the green paint job.

Thor didn’t hesitate to jump into the wreckage. Most of the ship was still intact; only the top seemed to be smashed. Thor pushed the snow away and bent down to look in. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of the familiar face.

“Jane!”

 

Funerals on Asgard were not so common and were often incredibly melancholy when they did happen. Asgardians lived long lives, so death from old age, though it did happen if the person was old enough, happened perhaps once a century to every other century. Most funerals were commenced after wars. There were few wars in Loki’s lifetime and thus he saw very few funerals.

Oddly enough, the one person’s funeral he dreaded would ever come he could not attend. He could only imagine how beautiful the precession was, how the lights would look against the night sky, how bright Frigga’s boat would burn before her soul would ascend to Valhalla.

Much brighter than how the Renberget now burned, and yet, it was no less melancholy.

There was no fear that the open, empty room of the Sanctuary II's hangar would catch fire. It was one giant hearth now. Loki felt the heat on his skin as he watched as the ship collapsed in on itself. He listened to Thanos’ booming laughter behind him.

It would be hours before the ship was nothing but ash. It was only the beginning.

Loki was stripped; chains shackled to his wrists and ankles. Thanos was going to make good on the threat the Other had delivered a lifetime ago. Loki didn’t expect any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Shit's hitting the fan now :o 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the wonderful kudos and comments <33 They all mean so much to me and are making this crunch time easier on me =D


	18. Chapter Sixteen

SHUTTLE COORDINATES RECEIVED. LAUNCH?

Jane’s eyes widened.

No, he couldn’t be… Jane immediately started climbing down the ladder as fast as she could. He was not going to do this to her. Not him too.

In her haste, her left foot slipped on the rung below her and her right foot met air. Only halfway down from the bottom, she dropped. Upon impact, something snapped. Jane yelped, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She cursed under her breath and slammed her hands on the door.

“Loki, what are you doing!?” she shouted. “Let me out! Loki, please don’t do this!”

She brought her fist down on the door again, but it would not open. The upper section of the ship shook violently; Jane lay helpless on the bottom as it grew warm beneath her.

“Loki, please! Don’t leave me behind!” Jane could not hear her own words over the engine. Burning tears rolled down her cheeks. Her throat strained as she tried screaming louder. The entire section of the ship jolted forward, the pressure pushing her face to the door.

Jane turned over and looked up at the domed window. The stars moved, faster and faster past the ship. No, _she_ was passing by the stars. The entire upper section had disjoined itself from the rest of the ship… she was the one leaving Loki behind.

Hot pain began shooting through her ankle as the initial shock quickly wore off.

“Fuck…” she mumbled, attempting to sit up. She propped herself up back against the wall, her shaking hands moved to pull the end of her pant leg up. At least she hadn’t put on her boots earlier. She winced at the movement. Her ankle had swollen twice its size and was already turning a violet-red.

Jane sniffed and wiped the dampness from her cheeks with her sleeve. She once again looked up at the stars. She could climb back up without a leg and see what was on the screen, where Loki had sent her.

 _Earth_ , she told herself, _it was Earth._

 As she approached her home planet, Jane felt a sense of foreboding tense in her shoulders. Not something she expected she’d ever feel by simply looking at Earth from space.

Jane remained with the warmth of the bottom of the fin, comfortably propped up against the wall as she watched Earth grow bigger in the domed window. Her mind whirled with questions about re-entry mixed with her own mixed emotions about Loki.

Yeah, it hurt that he didn’t tell her, but he had just saved her life. Right? Why else would he do that? Thanos would have probably killed her without thinking twice. Loki knew him better than she did; maybe he could talk his way out of it.

Maybe not.

Jane had lost track of how many times Loki had saved her life. It had turned into a habit he couldn’t seem to shake – a habit neither of them could – and now it probably got him killed.

 _It’s not fair._ Jane felt a twinge of grief clench in her chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if she could shake the feeling away.

“He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s not dead…” She couldn’t give up hope on him, not yet. Not after everything.

From here, she could tell that she was going to crash on the eastern seaboard in North America. She focused on the math, of how the shuttle would have to slow down. Perhaps it was slowing down already. It was impossible to tell from where she sat. She could probably know the exact speed if she took another look at the screen. But that would involve her climbing back up the ladder, and her throbbing leg certainly wasn’t about to let that happen.

Earth blocked out the entire view through the window and Jane could feel the ship around her begin to grow hot.

 

Jane didn’t want to open her eyes. She wasn’t certain when she had passed out during reentry, but the fact she was lying on something soft was a good sign she made it. The ache in her ankle was only a dull throb now. A large, warm hand was holding hers.

“…Loki?”

Her eyes fluttered open.

She was in a bed with clean sheets that smelled faintly of lavender. The room she was in was hers. She had rarely spent much time in it during her stay at Avengers Headquarters; most of her time was utilized at the lab, but she recognized it all the same.

The hand engulfing hers was familiar; her gaze followed it up the arm she’d know anywhere to its owner.

“Thor?”

A relieved smile spread across Thor’s face.

“Jane, you’re awake,” he said.

“Jane.”

She looked up to see Erik standing at the foot of her bed. Tony was on the opposite side of her bed from Thor, staring at her with wide eyes.

“I’m back on Earth?” she said.

Erik came around to Jane’s right where Thor sat. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You found your way back,” he said. “We thought we lost you.”

“No, _he_ thought we lost you,” Tony interrupted. “But we kept looking anyway.”

Jane swallowed thickly. Erik snatched up the cup of water from the bedside table and offered it so her. She accepted it and took a few sips from the straw.

“What went wrong with the bridge?” she asked, surprised at the eagerness in her own voice. She had spent so much time mentally going over what could have happened, getting to finally ask felt like she had relieved a great burden.

“We’re still trying to figure it out,” said Erik.

She sank slightly back into her pillow. Still a mystery then… Maybe she could ask Loki to take a look- Oh, right...

“Jane, how did you get here?” asked Thor, breaking through her thoughts.

Jane glanced at Thor’s short hair and… “Your eye.”

“Yes,” said Thor with a weak smile, “that is a long story I’ll tell you later.”

“Hela. Did she do that?” she asked.

Thor’s smile vanished.

“Loki told me everything,” Jane clarified. Erik and Tony exchanged a look. “Well, everything except the missing eye thing. Probably wanted to see the look on my face when I saw it.”

“Loki?” said Tony. “You said his name before. Where is he?”

“Have you seen him, Jane?” asked Thor.

“My bridge sort of smashed into his ship and we both crashed down on this moon. He…” Jane glanced at Erik. “He had the Tesseract and he used it to get us off the moon.”

Erik’s eyes widened. “Loki has the Tesseract!?”

“Yes. It’s why he and I parted ways-” said Thor.

“Wait, when was he with you? I thought your brother was dead,” Tony butted in.

“He faked his death,” said Jane.

“A lot has happened, Stark,” Thor added.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us?” said Tony.

Thor ignored the question and asked Jane, “Where is Loki now?”

She averted her gaze and took another sip of her water.

“Is he dead now?” asked Tony.

Jane shook her head.

“No… I mean, I don’t think so. I don’t know. He…”

“Jane, you had the Aether in your bag. How did you come by it?” asked Thor.

“We kinda stole it from the Collector?” Jane winced at her own words.

All three men erupted at once.

 

Eventually, all the men were kicked out of the room by the medical staff so that Jane could rest. Thor was the most reluctant to leave her side, but did so with the promise he would be back. That was what he always promised.

Jane didn’t want to rest. She wanted to go back out there, find Loki and give him a piece of her mind. Erik had assured her that as soon as she was rested, he would show her the work they had done in her absence.

As soon as the nurses had finished, Tony poked his head back in.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey. Aren’t you supposed to let me rest?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” he quipped back.

“Yeah, well, I got too much on my mind,” she said.

“Okay. So what’s the deal?”

“With…?”

“You and Loki. I got the feeling there was something you didn’t want to mention in front of Thor and the Doc, so what was it?”

Jane worried at her thumb and drew her gaze away from Tony to fall on the cast around her ankle.

“There’s nothing… I’m just worried about him.”

“Uh-huh, and why is that exactly?” Tony pulled up the chair Thor had been sitting in. “I get why Point Break cares, but you?”

“He saved my life, Tony.”

“Yeah, and he killed people and brainwashed your mentor. That doesn’t change because you carpooled with him through space.”

“Tony, he sent me to Earth to slow Thanos down. I hate him for it, but…”

“You don’t know that.”

Jane finally looked him in the eye.

“What?”

“He could be giving this Thanos guy the Tesseract right now. You guys said that Thanos is the one behind the Chitauri, which means Loki and he were allies.”

“Then why not give Thanos the Aether too?” Jane rebutted.

“To keep your trust. Maybe he’s planning on turning on Thanos and taking both Infinity Stones for himself.”

Jane shook her head. “I refuse to believe that.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why is everybody suddenly on Team Loki? Are Selvig and I the only sane ones left?”

“Things have changed; Loki has changed. He’s not a good guy, you’re right. But he’s not a bad guy. He’s not... the worst.” Jane could feel her argument dying as she spoke. Tony didn’t get it. He couldn’t possibly understand.

“My ankle hurts,” she said with a sigh, knowing she sounded childish, but she couldn’t keep up right now. “I need some rest.”

Tony stood, getting the message. This conversation was over.

 

Maw brought out his old tricks. The crystal instruments, the traitor’s scythe… He even began using more traditional forms of torture. Cold did nothing, Maw learned quickly. Heat though… fire burned Loki’s skin and singed his hair. Touching anything with the palms of his hands became agony. His back collected a few new scars. His mouth was parched and his stomach ached for sustenance, neither of which were granted contentment.

Loki had expected more.

This had been merely child’s play. Didn’t they have anything new? Certainly the Mad Titan had harsher punishments in store.

Despite his deep-seated ironic disappointment, he had no sense of time. It could have been hours or days. All he knew was that they had stopped for now. They dragged him through the halls down lower and lower into the bowels of the ship.

Loki had never been this far down before. It wasn’t much different from the rest of the ship. Warmer, which strangely reminded Loki of the Aquace ship, although less humid. The further down they went, the darker it became. The dark never bothered Loki; he used to thrive in the shadows.

At last they came upon the brig. The two lackeys threw Loki’s limp body into the first cell they saw and slammed the door shut.

Loki lay there for a while, his skin itching and aching. It didn’t matter; he could sleep now.

 

“He’ll come. He knows there are Infinity Stones on Earth.”

Jane sat on the couch, a mug of tea held between her hands, warming them. Her foot hurt much less now that it was bundled up in a brace; she was just glad she didn’t need crutches. All that was left of the Avengers, along with friends and a few new members splayed out in the large living room.

“How many are there?” asked Natasha.

“Six,” said Thor.

“So: the Tesseract, the Aether, the stone in Vision’s head, the Soul Stone, which according to Loki is in Thanos’ possession, and…?” Tony counted off on his fingers. “Where are the other two? Did Loki ever say?”

Jane shook her head. “Only that another is somewhere on Earth. Who knows where the sixth one is.”

“Three out of six on one planet is sure to draw him in. Are we sure that Thanos is our only problem? The Dark Elves…?” Natasha asked.

“All of the Dark Elves are dead,” Thor stated flatly.

 _All but one_. The image of the one Dark Elf Jane had seen curled up in one of Tivan’s glass cages flashed through her mind.

She cast her eyes about the room. Erik sat beside her on the couch with Thor on his right. Tony had his arms crossed and was leaning slightly against a large cushioned chair that a worried Pepper sat in. Valkyrie and Natasha sat by the fireplace, Nat with a drink in her hand and Valkyrie with a dagger that she was taking the time to sharpen.

Hulk had shrunk back down into Bruce and was keeping a not-so-subtle distance from the group by standing in the corner and leaning against a wall. Vision was planted in an armchair with one leg hooked over the other. Korg sat in front of the coffee table in the center of the room, a metal cup of cocoa in his large hand. The only ones missing were Happy, who Tony had out running an errand, and Rhodey, who was in Washington DC, advocating for the Asgardians.

For now the Asgardian people remained on the ship they had arrived on. Heimdall was onboard with them. But this was what they had. A broken group of heroes, a lost people looking for a new home, and a few ancient cosmic rocks that they all had no concept of how to use.

“And this Collector guy, he’s not going to join the party, is he?” asked Tony.

“I don’t know,” said Jane. “It’s possible he was on Thanos’ ship when they took Loki.”

“The Collector is an Elder of the Universe. The Elders generally don’t get involved with the problems of others unless they have to,” said Thor.

“So he’s a wild card, like Loki?” asked Pepper.

“Loki’s not a wild card,” Jane stated.

“How’s the guy who’s constantly changing sides not a wild card?” Bruce finally spoke.

“Because he’s not on our side, at all,” said Tony.

The room fell silent, the tension suddenly high. Most were either glaring or nodding at Tony. Like a dam, the room burst, everyone talking at once and over each other.

“My brother is _far_ closer to being a wild card than an enemy at this point-”

“He mind-controlled me-!”

 “I barely know him, bro-”

“Thor, you’ve always been biased towards him-”

“I wouldn’t trust him-”

 “I’m not. I just know him better than any of you-”

“Just because he got Jane home doesn’t mean we can trust him now-”

“We’re forgiving what he did to New York now?-”

“Nothing’s been forgiven. I so much as see that son of a bitch-”

Silent throughout the bickering, Jane swallowed down the rest of her tea and rose to her feet. She looked around them again; no one seemed to notice her get up. Jane sighed in exasperation and limped out of the room.

 

Her lab was almost the same as she had left it. Erik and Tony had kept it organized just how she liked it, but gave themselves enough breathing room to do their work in their own way.

Jane leaned back in her chair and pulled out her new phone. She dialed a familiar number and put the device to her ear.

It rang three times and then clicked.

“Hello?”

“Hey Darcy.” Jane’s eyes welled slightly.

 “Jane!?”

Darcy, the one person who would back her up even if she didn’t completely agree with whatever Jane had gotten herself into. Darcy, her best friend. God she missed her voice.

“Jane, where the hell have you been? Have you been burying yourself in work again?”

“Erik didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Tony and Erik didn’t tell her that she had been missing… What if she never came back? How long would they have waited?

“Darcy…” Jane swallowed down a sob. “So much has happened. It’s been incredible and terrifying and I feel like I’m going to explode. I’m so frustrated…”

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down! What happened?”

Jane told her of the crash, of Loki being injured, of how they set across the universe to get back to Earth. She was hesitant on telling Darcy about her… _friendship_ with Loki, but Darcy was excellent at picking that stuff up.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” she said after Jane had described Loki saving her from Tivan.

“D-Darcy what?”

“Oh come on, don’t deny it. He’s kinda hot, you’re hot, you’re both out in the middle of space with no one around for lightyears or whatever.”

“Darcy!”

“Also, the way you talk about him is a lot like how you used to talk about Thor except…”

“Except what?”

“I don’t know. It’s different. Anyway, you were saying about the boomerang ship you guys bought. Did you name it after something from Ikea?”

“The Renberget.”

“I knew it!” Darcy laughed.

The more she spoke, the more Jane felt as if she were deflating, easing the anxiety she’d been holding onto since she’d been back. And yet, at the same time, she grew more uneasy.

“I don’t know, Darce. What if Tony’s right? What if Loki was just using me?”

“Oh please, he had plenty of opportunities to drop you and take both of the stone thingies for himself. If he really didn’t care about you, he wouldn’t have sent you back to Earth, much less with the Aether, right?”

God, she made it sound so easy. Jane sat up, her brow furrowed.

“That’s another thing. Why the Aether? Earth knows how to handle the Tesseract, why give it a stone we’re not as familiar with?”

“Don’t you mean a stone that anybody else on the planet except for _you_ isn’t as familiar with?” Darcy suggested.

Darcy was right. Jane was the only human who had ever had contact with the Aether. Loki said she had a connection with it…

“Darcy, I’m going to call you back later.”

“Wait, wait! You want me to come there?” she asked.

“No, it’s safer in LA. I gotta go. I promise I’ll call you back!” Jane hung up before Darcy could protest further.

She pocketed her phone and nearly jumped out of her seat, pushing it back on its wheels slightly. She bolted to the door and opened it. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Thor, who was standing there with one fist raised, ready to knock.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi…” He lowered his hand. “May I speak with you?”

“Uh, yeah. Actually I was just about to go find you.” Jane took a few steps back to allow Thor in. She closed the door behind him. “How uh, how’s the meeting going?”

“It is not a meeting, it’s a brawl. Though they have finished debating Loki’s loyalty and moved on to what we should or should not do with the Infinity Stones.”

“Sounds… exciting. What did you want to see me about?”

“I wished to speak to you about my brother. Loki’s… changed quite a lot these past few years. Some of it for worse, some for the better. You probably know where he stands right now better than anyone. Do you believe he’ll give Thanos the Tesseract?”

Jane shook her head.

“No, I don’t think he will. He’s unpredictable, but I have a hard time believing he would hand it over willingly. We can’t give up on him. I just hope that he isn’t already dead,” she said.

“As do I.”

Jane looked up at Thor. He looked so different with his one eye and short hair, but there was more. This wasn’t the same Thor she had loved those few years ago. This Thor was more determined, more focused. They had both grown into different people.

No matter how much they had changed, however, Jane was glad Thor was still her friend.

“Hey,” she said, taking his hand. “We’ll find him.”

Thor nodded.

They shared a beat of silence between them.

After a while, Jane finally spoke again.

“So… What would you say if I thought about connecting with the Aether?”

Thor’s head lifted in alert.

“Jane, do not even joke about that.”

“But it still has a connection with me,” she insisted.

“We almost lost you to the Aether once. These are desperate times and I understand you want to help, but we can’t take that chance.” Thor gave her hand a gentle squeeze that spoke a thousand words.

Jane looked up at him with sympathy. Right. He had just lost his father and his home. Perhaps even his brother… again. He did not want to lose her too.

“Alright,” she agreed.

He was right, but that didn’t mean it was out of the question.

 

Loki could smell the faint scent of Jane’s hair. He could feel her breath on his face; he could almost reach out and touch her soft skin.

But then she was gone and Loki was dragged back into reality, away from his peaceful dreams. Back into the nightmare he woke. He reluctantly opened his eyes.

He cared not for the warmth of the cell floor, or how much his burns ached.

“Finally awake, runt?”

Loki blinked and pushed himself up until he was on his hands and knees. He looked across the walkway between the lines of cells. There was movement in the cell opposite his. He squinted, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

He could just see the outline of the source of the voice. They were big, likely incredibly tall when standing at full height; they sat at the back of their own cell, one knee propped up.

“Who are you?” said Loki.

“Family,” the figure replied.

Loki furrowed his brow and moved closer to the bars, placing a hand on the metal. His eyes widened and he jerked his hand back. He examined his new burn with a hiss.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” said the figure.

Loki shot a glare across the way. He could see them better now and his jaw dropped slightly.

“You… you’re…”

“A frost giant?” they finished. “Yes. How cruel the Norns are.”

The frost giant’s blood red eyes burned into Loki with the same fierceness Maw’s tortures had. He involuntarily shivered, hoping the giant could not see him well enough to notice.

“You know who I am,” said Loki.

“Unfortunately. You are Laufey’s son.”

“And you? Who are you?”

“I am Laufey’s sister, Skadi, Queen of Jotunheim. As I told you, we’re _family_.” Skadi spat the final word as if it were a curse.

So this was Skadi. The dreaded, ferocious warrior Tyr would tell stories of to frighten Thor and Loki when they were children. Skadi, friend and alleged ally to the Aquace. No wonder the Queen hadn’t heard back from her; she had been stuck in a prison cell.

Loki sat in front of the bars, with his back against the wall, his legs brought up to his chest.

“I was there when Laufey gave birth to your cursed life,” Skadi snarled. “Never seen such a weak waste of breath.”

Loki swallowed thickly, the Queen of Aquace’s final words to him echoing in his mind: _“If Queen Frigga was not the one who gave birth to you, then who did?”_

Up until she had said that, he had always assumed his mother was just some other frost giant. Since she had said that, Loki had buried all further thought on the matter at the back of his mind.

When _Laufey_ gave birth. Loki narrowed his eyes. It was all a lie. It had to be…

_“A child of two worlds and yet no place is your home.”_

Loki wanted to tell Skadi to shut up, to stop spreading these lies. But he couldn’t keep ignoring this. Too many were in on it to be false. This was the truth and he had to face it.

His shoulders tensed and, at last, he asked what he needed to.

“If I am Laufey’s son, then I am another’s as well. You were at my birth, you must know who was there by his side. Who is my other parent?”

Skadi barked a laugh.

“Oh my, Odin did not tell you _anything_ , did he? If I didn’t hate you, I’d almost feel sorry for you,” she sneered.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Loki growled.

Skadi’s grin faded, her nose crinkling in disgust.

“I thought that would be obvious. The ‘other parent’ was not by Laufey’s side. Your other father was far too busy plotting against Jotunheim. Odin, one of Yggdrasil’s greatest plagues.”

The air seemed to still in the brig. Loki was suddenly aware of his own breathing. Deep breaths… His heartbeat increased only slightly, but it pounded in his ears. He could see those sharp teeth grinning again through the dark.

“It can’t be… What?” Loki backed away from the bars. His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

“I said, Odin Borson, the All-Father, is your father. He and Laufey mated.” Skadi’s face showed no signs of humor, nothing to give away that it was a jest.

Loki stood up, wincing at the burn on the bottom of his foot scratching against the floor.

“You’re lying! I was adopted. Odin and Thor were never my… I was never Asgardian by blood. That was the entire _point!_ ” His voice echoed against the brig walls, repeating his own words so that they rang in his ears.

It couldn’t be true. What was it all for if he was always Odin’s son? Something soured in Loki’s stomach; dizzy, he backed up until he hit a wall. He was going to be sick.

Did Frigga know? Did she know Loki was the bastard son of her husband’s lover? Was she just as much a victim? Did he lie to spare her the truth? Was that why Odin couldn’t love him as much as Thor? Hela wasn’t Frigga’s; Odin banished her. Did he take Loki in as a way to make up for that sin?

 _“I love you, my sons,”_ he had said before his death.

_Did you, father? Truly?_

Skadi’s expression never wavered.

“I don’t like it either, _Odinson_ , but it is the foul truth,” she said.

“How? _Why?_ ”

“Laufey was desperate to end the war with Asgard. He and Odin made a pact. Odin would have a child that was half Asgardian, half Jotun. That child would someday sit upon the throne of Asgard and bring about a peace to all the realms. Everyone would be united, no more wars. Blah blah, harmony and all that.”

Loki’s stomach churned. Still the child of political gain. Always had been, always would be.

“What went wrong?”

“Odin lied, of course,” said Skadi. “He already had a crown prince back home.”

“Thor. Then what of Hela? Surely the Jotuns knew of her existence?”

“Odin’s witch. Yes, we knew of her. It was because of her that we coveted Midgard in the first place. You think us barbarous monsters. We were many things before we became that. Jotunheim used to be a pillar of spirituality, of curiosity and the seeking of knowledge to claim as our own. We desired to reach out and connect with other worlds. Of course, many of which we also wished to conquer and assimilate. That was how it was.

“But then Asgard took to crowning itself as the great, golden kingdom. Odin used his Goddess of Death daughter to push us all back into our worlds. When she became too powerful, he locked her away and Asgard allowed itself to forget about her; in turn, the rest of the Nine Realms forgot as well.

“But without Hela to stop us, Laufey decided it was time to return to our old ways. To take another world for our own. Why not Midgard? It was one of the weakest of the realms. But Odin wanted to protect the mortals. Why, I still do not understand. Mortals add nothing to the universe. They’re a self-destructive, primitive pestilence upon their own world.”

Loki had slowly sunk back to the floor again as she spoke. He could see himself in her words. Arrogant, selfish statements that reflected much about how she saw herself. About how much he saw himself. Foolishness and arrogance. Oh, how the Jotuns were going in circles. Loki really was Jotun.

_“You’re my son.”_

Odin had not treated him like one. When Loki found out about Laufey, everything seemed to fall apart and yet also come together. But now he knew the lie that had been underneath the lie that had shattered his world. He was of both Odin and Laufey. Somehow, that made everything worse.

Thor truly was his brother. Hela was his sister. Even if he had been left on Jotunheim as a baby, he still had rights to the Asgardian throne… Why hadn’t Odin told him?

The question left a foul taste in his mouth. It was a question he had asked himself for years, a question he kept asking until he gave up caring.

“And then you tried to destroy our world.” The sharp darkness in Skadi’s voice drew Loki away from his thoughts. She was glaring at him again.

“You tried to destroy us. Did you think you could erase the frost from your blood if you erased us from existence?”

Loki turned away. There were some things he was not ready to face.

“Why did Thanos capture you?” he asked.

“Do not change the sub-”

“Jotunheim has nothing he could possibly want. There are no Infinity Stones; not even the Casket…”

Skadi scowled and rolled her eyes.

“He wanted to know where his precious lover was. There was word she was on Asgard for a time, but Asgard is no longer there. He came to Jotunheim demanding what happened to Asgard, where his Tesseract was, where Lady Death had gone.” A smile curled at the edge of her mouth at that last part.

“Lady Death? But Lady Death isn’t an actual person, she’s a state of… oh.” Loki raised his eyebrows. “Thanos thinks Hela was Death incarnate. Does he know she’s dead?”

“Hela is _dead?_ ” Skadi chuckled again. “Did you have a part in that?”

“I may have had a hand in it.”

Skadi openly laughed.

“Look at _you_ ,” she said, a vague sense of mockery to her words. “Laufey would be proud.”

Loki tried to ignore that and instead focused on his newfound knowledge.

He did not have much time to ponder over it though. A loud _clank_ echoed through the brig, followed by footsteps. The two lackeys were back.

Loki rose, ready for them. They unlocked his cell door. As it began to swing open, he thrashed his body against it, slamming the door into one of the guards and knocking them off their feet.

The second guard was faster and jabbed Loki in the side with a staff that shot off electricity. Loki dropped to the floor with a groan.

Skadi laughed in her cell, slowly clapping her hands.

“A bold attempt, Odinson. As if you had anywhere else to go,” she sneered.

Loki glared at her. The two guards shoved their hands under his arms and pulled him to his feet.

 

The shackles that bit into his wrists and ankles were a heavy reminder of just where Loki was. What did it matter that he learned about Odin and Laufey now? He was going to die just the same. Thanos would eventually grow bored with torturing him and would gladly sacrifice Loki to his beloved.

Perhaps Thanos was right. Hela was certainly lethal enough to be the one he sought. She was probably the closest thing to a physical manifestation of death.

Except she was dead.

Loki had almost thought it a shame he did not spend more time with her. She was absolutely terrifying, and yet the things he could have learned by her side… He probably had more in common with her than he did with Thor. That color scheme certainly was a start.

The guards led Loki down another long corridor he was not familiar with. The passageway had no doors to other rooms or windows to the outside, only sharp turns that seemed never-ending.

This was not where they had brought him earlier. Wherever they were taking him, it was something Thanos and Ebony Maw had been saving. The burns? Foreplay for Loki to lower his guard. This, whatever this was, was what the Other had once threatened him with.

All for what? A world he could not conquer? For a people that he had underestimated? To spite his liar of a father? There was no point to it, to any of it. No conviction. Loki just _wanted_ and Thanos was willing to give.

Round and round in circles.

Was any of it worth it?

 _Jane was,_ a soft voice in the back of his mind whispered.

At last, they came to a door at the end of the corridor. It opened upon their approach. The guards shoved Loki through.

The room was wide and open, like the bridge, but with fewer men. Only Thanos and Maw were there, waiting with unpleasant smiles on their faces. There were no windows, no furniture. From the ceiling hung a tear-shaped, dark purple mass. It was impossible to tell what it was made out of, but Loki had a feeling whatever it was, he wasn’t going to like it.

“At last, Loki Odinson, King of the Jotun, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms. You never told me you were of both worlds,” said Thanos.

Skadi must have told him at some point. They obviously had been talking quite a bit about Loki before he came aboard. He briefly wondered if it was information she gave up freely, or hesitated in fear of soiling her brother’s memory. Did he torture her too? Loki hadn’t gotten a good enough look at her in the brig. Either way, Thanos knew now.

“Thanos, the Mad Titan, scorned lover of a dead woman who he believed was Death Herself,” he shot back.

Thanos’ face twisted into one of fury.

“How dare you insult the great Thanos!” snarled Maw. “Put him in!”

Loki’s feet scraped against the floor as he was unwillingly dragged forward. He bared his teeth at the two as he passed them.

“You hear me, Thanos? Your so-called lover is dead! She was of Asgard, meaning she was vulnerable.” Loki’s lips curled into a wild grin. “And it was _I_ who brought about her doom! I brought forth the demon Surtur, who proceeded to destroy everything put in front of it, including your beloved Goddess of Death!”

“Enough!” Thanos boomed.

The guards held Loki in place beside the substance; up close he could see it moved as if it was a thick fluid. It morphed into a spoon-like shape. Loki kept his gaze hard on Thanos as he was shoved into the dip of the spoon.

The substance was sticky, but firm; Loki could not move. It covered him from neck to toe, leaving his head poking out. Gradually, the mass lifted from the ground until Loki was only a hair higher than Thanos.

The grin had returned to Thanos’ face as he looked Loki in the eye.

“My beloved is very much alive. She is Death Itself, she cannot be killed. Once I have all the stones and save the universe, she will reveal herself to me. As for you, you will not be meeting her for some time. Do not hope for a quick death, you treacherous bug. You lied and kept what belonged to me. By the time I am through with you, you will be _begging_ to see Death. You will suffer as you’ve never suffered. I will destroy the little world Earth, the world you coveted so.

“Once I have slaughtered every last human, and obtained all the Infinity Stones they hold, I will leave that world to be no more than a pile of dust floating through space. Perhaps I will also destroy Jotunheim; I will finish what you could not. Then, and only then, when everything you ever had connections to, ever cared about is gone, _then_ I will kill you. No, I will _tear you apart_. So enjoy, traitorous worm. Enjoy the pain while it lasts.”

Loki opened his mouth to snarl something foul in rebuttal, but the mass around him shifted once more. He could feel it seep into his hair and crawl up his neck. It covered his ears and invaded his mouth. He gagged on the taste of ash and wriggled as much as he could, but it was no use. The mass enveloped him completely. He couldn’t even scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sure is a lot for Loki to unpack LOL Two chapters left (+the epilogue)!!! Hope y'all are ready!! =D
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos <33 They mean so much and they encourage me to keep posting <3
> 
> As always, a HUGE THANK YOU to DownToTheSea for being a wonderful beta!!!!! *sends you all the virtual cookies* <3333


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Ebony Maw frowned with distant disappointment. They rarely used this device and while it was one of the most effective ways to… _teach a lesson_ , it was rather quiet. The substance absorbed all sound, all cries, all screams. How boring.

“A shame we won’t be able to watch,” said Thanos.

Maw almost smirked as his chest filled with delight at the thought of how similar he and his father were.

“It shall please you greatly to know only suffering awaits the wretch inside. Physical pain is only matched by the agony the mind can endure,” he replied, touching the tips of his fingers together.

Thanos grunted in agreement.

“Do tell me when he finally breaks. I have other matters to attend to now,” he said as he lifted his gauntlet. He eyed the glowing blue stone and grinned.

 

Four days and still no word. Tony was still convinced Loki had teamed up with Thanos again. Surprisingly, Jane found she had more people on her side. Even Heimdall expressed that he did not think Loki had betrayed them. He could not see Loki, but he believed that Loki had more loyalty to the people of Asgard at this point than he did to Thanos.

Not that that was any guarantee.  Loki was always a mystery. Always shifting, always changing. Jane feared Tony and Erik were right. ‘A wild card,’ they had called him. She could only hope he was _their_ wild card.

“I knew they were going to take it far from Asgard, but to an Elder of the Universe? What was Loki thinking? Does he simply have a weakness for them?”

Jane tore her gaze away from where the glowing red box sat to look up at Thor. The Aether stood at the center of an empty vault, with only a rectangular slot to allow any on the other side of the heavy door to peer into the room. Jane took a few steps back from the door.

“Has he encountered an Elder before Tivan?” Not that Jane doubted it. Loki was over a thousand years old; if he told her he met Shakespeare, she’d believe it.

“Only the one that I know of. The Grandmaster. Insane to the core and depraved as any. If we’re lucky, we’ll never see him again.”

“Loki didn’t say much about him…” Jane trailed off as she recalled the way Loki had glossed over his time on Sakaar. He hadn’t said much, only that it took a great deal to earn the Grandmaster’s favor. Jane was starting to wonder what exactly he had meant by ‘favor.’ She continued, “It wasn’t _that_ bad of a decision, allowing Tivan to hold onto the Aether. I mean, it was safe until we got there. Maybe it wasn’t such a terrible idea. I do wonder if Tivan let us take it on purpose.”

“What makes you think that?”

“The more I think about it, the more I realize how easy it was getting out of there. If Tivan is as powerful as everybody says, how come he never came after us? As soon as we escaped his-” _Zoo._ “-collection, we didn’t hear a peep from him. He runs Knowhere, right? Why was it so easy?”

Thor looked down at her with his good eye, a small smile on his face.

“You and my brother had some marvelous adventures together,” he observed.

“Yeah, I guess we did. Saw a lot of cool stuff, meet some aliens…” Jane stared at the floor, her eyebrows drawn together in thought. She could feel Thor watching her, waiting for her to continue.

When she didn’t, he finally asked what she had been dreading.

“Jane, what aren’t you telling me about Loki?”

And there it was.

Jane sighed and ran a hand through her hair. How could she tell him? _What_ could she tell him? She had a feeling he already knew. Jane wasn’t sure if that made this easier or harder.

“You and I…” she started.

“Yes?”

“We know we can’t ever be together again, right?”

“We did agree to remain friends, Jane. That is enough for me. I’m not holding any expectations.”

That did make this easier.

“Loki and I have been through a lot together these past weeks. We’ve grown closer…” Jane trailed off again, unsure how to word it. Should she use the word ‘boyfriend’? “We’re…” _Involved? Dating?_

“Lovers?” Thor offered, his voice sounding neutral and even.

“Yeah,” she said, not looking at him.

The seconds stretched into minutes. Jane kept her gaze forward, afraid to see the hurt in his eye.

“And does he treat you well?” he asked.

“Yeah, he does.”

“That’s good. Does he tell you what’s on his mind?”

“Sometimes.”

Thor released a heavy breath, as if her answer had relieved a burden. She finally turned to gauge his reaction. There was a smile on his face.

“That’s good,” he said. “Loki rarely tells anyone what’s truly on his mind. If he talks to you, then he must truly care for you.”

Strange, there wasn’t any hint of sorrow in his voice as Jane had predicted there would be. Even more strange, she was relieved. They both really had moved on and were content with it.

“He stuck me on a shuttle and sent me home. Ever since I got back, all that everybody has been saying to me is that he betrayed me. Nobody trusts him. And I can’t explain why _I_ trust him because it makes me sound crazy and biased.” Jane shook her head slightly. “Maybe I am.”

“Not crazy. Reckless sometimes, yes, but you’re not crazy. Biased? Most definitely. All of us are. We all have our connections with him. Yours just happen to be in his favor, like mine.” Thor paused, as if considering something. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

“I do very much. Does it bother you? Me and Loki?”

Thor’s smile widened.

“Not at all,” he said, his voice genuine and kind. “Loki isn’t the most trustworthy person, nor do I imagine he has the best qualities for a suitable romantic partner, but I trust _you_ , for you to know what you want. You’re sharp as a whip and one of the wisest people I know. The both of you are. I imagine that is something that has drawn you together. And as long as you treat each other well, than I can only give you my blessing.”

Jane lowered her gaze.

“You say that as if we’re getting married or something,” she said, fidgeting at the edge of her shirt.

From the corridor outside the secondary vault came the hurried rush of a single pair of footsteps on the floor, echoing against the walls. The two turned to see who was approaching. Thor’s brow furrowed.

Natasha stood in the doorway, expression grave.

“You guys better come upstairs. We’ve got company.”

 

Far above the Earth’s surface was a growing, gaping abyss. What could be seen from the ground-level of the planet was a small circle that was quickly evolving into a hole into darkness.

It looked exactly like the portal above New York City several years ago. Back when the Avengers first came together to fight whatever came out. The only difference was that this portal was opening 119,450 miles from the surface of the planet and it was _bigger_.

Tony stared up at the portal, his hand shaking slightly at his side. He felt Pepper’s hand slip into his and he remembered to breathe.

“Here we go again,” said Natasha. What she didn’t say was what was on the rest of everybody’s minds: how much they wished the rest of their team was there.

Erik did not step outside into the cold. He could see it fine from the window. Valkyrie stood beside him. She had spent a good number of years on a planet filled with portals. What was one more? She returned to sharpening her sword; she was ready to handle whatever came through. For Asgard, for Asgard’s new home.

Bruce stood close to the door, closed-in on himself. He was going to have to turn into the Hulk soon and a part of him feared that either by death or the loss of will, he might never change back. He had been lucky that Hulk allowed him the time that he was given.

Thor and Jane quickly joined the party outside, stopping short next to Korg.

“Oh hi there,” said Korg, pointing upward. “There’s a portal in the sky.”

Jane smiled slightly at him; she had to admit she had grown quite fond of the alien rock man in the short amount of time since she had returned.

“Yes, we can see that,” said Thor.

The portal looked as it had on TV that day. Small and slightly out of focus. Jane suddenly felt out of place. Like she had just wandered onstage during someone else’s performance.

“The Tesseract; Thanos has it,” Tony said, sparing a glance over at Jane. Jane didn’t return it, but she felt his eyes on her. “Only this time we don’t have the ability to turn it off on this end.”

Far above them, the portal ceased its growth and through the darkness, the Sanctuary II began to glide through. It was as if time had slowed. Jane focused on the portal in the sky, watching as the form of the ship came through clear as day. It faced Earth; it was coming. Thanos was here.

 _Loki is on that ship,_ she thought.

She had not heard Tony ordering Jane and Pepper to go inside. Pepper tugged on her arm and guided her towards the door. Taking a few steps back, she finally noticed where she was going.

Jane jerked out of Pepper’s grasp and locked eyes with Thor.

“It’s going to be alright, Jane,” he said.

“Thor, you know him…” she said. “He didn’t…”

Thor forced a smile and placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

“I know,” he said, his voice honest and compassionate. “Now _go_.”

Jane felt Pepper gingerly guiding her away again, and this time she let her.

But going inside only made her feel less safe. They were just cornering themselves in there. With the power of two Infinity Stones, Thanos was going to mow down the Avengers and then the rest of the planet.

She looked up at Pepper’s worried face.

“We can’t just hide and do nothing,” she said.

“That’s all we can do at this point, Jane,” said Erik on her other side. The three of them walked briskly down the staircases into the bunkers below the base. To safety.

“But my bridge! What if-”

“I know you want to help. We all do,” said Pepper. “But we can’t be underfoot. They have to focus on not dying. We would just be in the way.” There was honest regret that she couldn’t do more in her voice, maybe even resentment, but there was also a dry sense of resignation to the situation. Being in a relationship with a superhero took its toll. Jane could relate.

They stopped in front of a windowless door. Pepper quickly typed in a passcode and the door hissed open. Jane took one last look from where they had come before following her friends into the bunker.

 

Loki was suspended upside-down. He could not move and his head felt fuzzy, as if he had drunk too much ale the night before. Had Thor challenged him again? No, this wasn’t a hangover. _This…_ Loki’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then he saw them, the glowing eyes of the Sectarians as they scurried about. He was back on the Sectarian hive ship.

Panic rose in his throat. How long had he been unconscious? Where was Thanos? It made sense he would send Loki back to these vermin. The pod somehow felt tighter than it had in the past. In fact, it felt as if it was squeezing him more and more. Suddenly, breathing became difficult.

The pods didn’t do this last time. They just held one firmly in place.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of eyes came into his line of vision. He could do nothing but stare back as he felt its vile breath on his face. It smelled as it once did –of rotting flesh and dirt.

 _I never left_ , he thought. _I’ve just been dreaming. All of it was a dream. Thanos, the Avengers, Sakaar, Jane… None of it was real. Mother is still alive on Asgard, as is Odin. Thor still wields Mjolnir… All of it…_

The pod constricted further. Loki closed his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He was dying. The monster that hovered nearby was just waiting. Whether to eat him or take him to the slave market, he wasn’t sure.

_“Stay close to me, unless you want to get whisked away into some vicious slave market.”_

He opened his eyes. He had taken Jane to Knowhere, he had watched with great amusement the way Jane’s face would light up because she was both fascinated and horrified by the atrociousness of the universe. He couldn’t make that up if he wanted.

“You’re not real,” he rasped, glaring up at the Sectarian.

The Sectarian let out a screech of defiance. Loki felt the pod pull him in deeper; he lost sight of those glowing eyes as the pod swallowed him whole.

And then everything was too bright.

He blinked and raised a hand to block out the light. The pod and the Sectarian were gone. His clothes were back and he could feel the sun warm his skin.

He stood in the middle of a field of grass. At the center of the field stood a single tree that provided comforting shade for any who sat under its branches. Loki made his way over to it.

“This is impossible,” he muttered. He shook his head as he came upon the familiar spot. He crouched down and reached out to touch the bark he had leaned against many times in his youth. “This place is gone now,” he said.

Loki sat down, leaning back against the tree. This was his spot. This was where he came to practice simple magic, or to read, or to just be alone. He smiled sadly. He couldn’t remember the last time he was here.

From his left, two large hands shot out of nowhere and dragged him to his feet. Loki’s eyes widened as two bright blue eyes glared fiery into his face.

“Loki what have you done!?” roared Thor. Odin’s beard, he was so young… Thor still had both eyes and he wore no beard. His hair was still long and golden as the sun, his sleeveless tunic showed off his adolescent arms –they were strong even then.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Loki protested, attempting to pry Thor’s hands off him.

“Sif’s hair!” Thor boomed. “You cut it! We know it was you!”

 _Oh, this_. Loki almost chuckled. This was supposed to be torture? A memory of a stupid prank he pulled in his youth? It certainly was one that changed how Sif looked at him from then on, but it was far more of a pleasant memory for him than it was for her.

“My dear brother,” Loki cooed, “I swear by the Norns, I do not know what you’re talking about. Whatever is wrong with Lady Sif’s hair? Why, it is the only golden hair that rivals yours, is it not?”

“It once was, until you cut it all off in the middle of the night. Tell me _why_ , brother.” Thor sounded so desperate for an answer. Were those tears in his eyes? Loki remembered Thor being furious, not in tears.

Still, he kept to the script.

“It’s no wonder why the two of you make a perfect pair. She’s just as self-centered and arrogant as you are. All she ever is is cruel and venomous to me. I did not touch her hair, brother, but I’m glad that whoever did it finally took that quim down a peg.” These words sounded so wrong on Loki’s tongue now, but he held his head high as he once did.

“You are merely jealous that she does not return your affections, Loki. She might not be as soft with you as she is with me, but that did not mean she hated you. Oh, brother, you have irrevocably ruined your friendship with Lady Sif.”

Loki’s mouth went dry. Thor did not say any of that. No, he distinctly remembered Thor shouting at him for being a lying snake and that he must fix what he had done. This… what Thor was saying now, it was the truth. The truth that Loki had buried with anger and envy.

It was something he got over; something Sif never forgave even when he enchanted her a new head of hair. She had even grown fond of the black. She had once told him years later she was glad she no longer had her golden locks, that the straight black gave her more of an edge in her warrior’s appearance.

Thor grabbed hold of Loki by the throat; he squeezed, though not enough to crush his windpipe. Loki could say nothing as Thor dragged him into the palace.

_This didn’t happen. This didn’t happen!_

Thor threw him to the floor in front of the throne. No one sat upon it, but there was Sif, who stood beside the dais, her hair cut short to the scalp, tears and fury in her eyes.

“Sif…” Loki started.

“Silence!” Sif snapped.

Thor walked up the short set of steps then sank down into the throne, his head held high.

“Loki, confess to the act or face the consequences,” he said.

Loki swallowed. Fine. If they were going to diverge from the events, then so could he.

“Lady Sif,” he addressed, “I did in fact cut your hair and I am truly sorry. I will undo the damage I have done and provide you with a new head of hair, if you so wish.” He swallowed and blinked. Why had his words sounded so… fake? He had meant it, why was he lying?

“You slimy, treacherous silver-tongue! Stop spewing your lies! Thor, I am not satisfied. I want him to _suffer_.”  

Thor turned to Loki.

“It is done,” he said, his voice reverberating off the walls of the great halls.

For a moment, the two just stared down at him, waiting. Loki shook his head. Why was he playing along with this? It was just a memory; a memory twisted by Thanos… Thanos was out there, heading for Earth. He was going to destroy everything.

Loki opened his mouth to tell this contorted memory to go to Hel, but stopped. The corner of his mouth involuntarily twitched. He slowly drew his hand to his face. Just as his fingertips were about to touch his cheek, something sharp and long sprouted from the skin there. He jumped back with a yelp, his eyes focusing on it.

A threaded needle. It pointed accusingly at him. He glanced over at Sif and Thor who did nothing but watch.

“This... this didn’t happen. This _never_ happened! Thi-” The needle thrust forward and pierced the skin of Loki’s upper lip, drawing straight through; without hesitation, it came back out through his lower lip. Loki was frozen to the spot; his arms could do nothing but cradle the space around his jaw.

The needle threaded into his lips again, and again, moving from left to right. Hot tears rolled down Loki’s cheeks, unable to stop it. When the needle finally ceased, a knot formed at the corner of his lips, opposite from where it started. The needle vanished, leaving Loki kneeling on the floor, blood dripping down his chin. His mouth was completely sewn shut.

He could only taste the metallic of blood; his hands shook as he brought them to his mouth. Gingerly, he prodded at the red thread and winced. He looked up at Sif and Thor, who both grinned, pleased at last.

It was just a stupid prank…

 

Jane bit at her thumbnail as she leaned against the blank wall, her mind reeling with scenarios of what could possibly be going on above them.

Erik sat on the floor, his head resting back against the wall and his arms limply lay across his drawn up knees. His eyes were closed; whether he was trying to listen to the roars from the battle or trying to block them out, it was hard to tell.

Pepper had spent the first hour pacing, but now she stood up straight with her arms crossed, her hands idly rubbing warmth into her upper arms.

It was getting cold down there. About half an hour beforehand, there was a large quake that knocked them off their feet; the trio could only assume it was one of the buildings being annihilated. The drop in temperature shortly after alerted them that whatever was destroyed, it was linked to the heating system.

Erik sighed, his breath coming into view in a faint fog.

“Damn,” he muttered.

“You think we should huddle for warmth?” Pepper threw out there, a slight edge of sarcasm to her voice. Nobody moved to get cozy with one another.

“You really don’t think he handed it over?” Erik asked.

Jane dropped the hand she was nibbling on to look at him.

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t. None of us do, but Jane, you believe he’s still on our side,” he stated.

“Yeah.” Jane didn’t want to have this conversation again, but they were stuck there and Erik opened the door. “What’s wrong with believing people can change?”

“Nothing. Except this is Loki we’re talking about. How do you know this wasn’t his agenda all along?”

“You and Tony are so paranoid,” Jane said, looking away.

Erik got to his feet.

“Or maybe we’re both right. Jane, have you considered, really considered that he was just using you?”

“Of course I have. That’s all everybody’s been saying to me since I got back. But you didn’t see what I saw…” Same arguments, same answers. “Do you remember when you kept telling me to be cautious around Thor? That he was dangerous!”

“And he is! We’re lucky he’s on our side, that he’s our friend. But Loki… How can you forgive him for what he did to me?” Erik frantically searched Jane’s face, as if her expression could give him some closure.

“I’ll never forgive him for that. I don’t condone what he’s done, but-”

“And what about New York?” said Pepper, stepping into the conversation. Jane had almost forgotten she was there. Pepper, who up until now had nothing to say about Loki. All she knew was what the incident had done to the world, to Tony.

Jane looked between the two, feeling incredibly small. She wished Thor was by her side; he would back her up, he knew how far his brother had come. A rumble from the battle above reminded her of why they were cowering beneath the earth.

“I don’t know, okay. All I know is that he risked his life for mine! Somehow along the way we became friends. I can’t just pretend like none of that meant anything,” she said.

Pepper’s hard look softened and her arms dropped to her sides.

“Oh my god,” she said. “Really?”

“What?” asked Erik.

“Jane, come on. I get Thor, but _Loki?_ ”

Jane’s face paled; she wanted to sink further into the earth. Erik furrowed his brow for a moment, but then his expression slowly turned blank. He took a step back, taking in a deep breath.

“No,” he said running a hand through his hair. “I’m so stupid to not have noticed before. Did he brainwash you too?”

“No Erik, it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it!?” he snapped. “You mean to tell me that the reason you keep defending him, that you believe he’s changed is not because you’re in love with him? With that _monster!?_ ”

“He’s _not_ a monster! People change, Erik! Is that so hard to believe?” she snapped back, tears threatening to spill over.

Erik stared at her a moment, his breath coming out in slow, short bursts that faded into the space between them.

“No, no it isn’t,” he said at last.

Jane knit her brow and her shoulders slumped.

“Erik, I’m still me. Okay, I admit I have feelings for him. But I also know him better than you. You haven’t seen him in years and, _yes_ , he’s changed since he had control over you. Whenever he spoke of Thanos, there was always this underlying fear there. He told me what a real monster like Thanos is capable of. He’s not under his thumb, trust me. Loki sent me back to Earth so that I’d have a sporting chance. He was buying us time. Thanos would have come to Earth sooner or later.”

“He’s the god of lies, Jane.”

“He’s a fucking _alien_ who can grow like anybody else, Erik. Stop sticking him on some hellish pedestal. Look, I’m not saying he’s all good and we should forgive his sins. I’m not even saying you have to like him. But I trust him. If I didn’t, I would have been dead a long time ago. More than once he’s saved my life. It wouldn’t be right to not at the very least give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Erik sighed again and leaned back against the wall. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Alright, Jane. I hate him, but for your sake, I’ll hope that he’s on our side this time,” he said.

“Thank you Erik,” she replied with a small smile.

The entire room gave a violent shake. All three frantically reached for the walls to keep their balance.

“That’s great,” said Pepper, “but there’s a war going on above us. I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of waiting for the world to burn around us.”

Jane’s chest clenched with the thought of her friends fighting so hard while they hid so safe and cozy in the bunker.

“What do you suppose we do?” Erik said to Pepper.

Pepper shrugged and said something about Tony’s inventions, but Jane wasn’t listening. Thanos had two Infinity Stones; Earth had three, but was only using two. Even enough odds, except Thanos was merciless and if he knew how to kill with one blow, they didn’t stand a chance. Unless…

“Guys!” Jane said, falling forward and gripping Erik’s arm as the room shook. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” asked Erik.

“Don’t panic, but you are going to hate it.”

 

Blood pooled on the polished floor of the empty throne room. A few stray tears dripped into the red, diluting the liquid there. Loki watched it a moment before bringing a hand up to wipe his damp cheeks with the back of his wrist; he smudged the blood on his face in the process. When he looked up again, Thor and Sif were gone.

He was alone.

 _This isn’t real_ , he reminded himself. But it _felt_ real. He could smell the burning torches on the wall, the fresh spring air blowing in from outside. His mouth ached with every breath.

From outside came a flash of lightning; it made Loki startle. His eyes widened as they flickered about the throne room. _Where is Thor?_

Another flash, this time followed by a low rumble of thunder. His eye caught movement behind the dais.

_Thor?_

It wasn’t Thor. Or Sif. The figure that emerged from behind the throne was twice as tall and blue with blood red eyes. With every step, the floor iced over, spreading like a virus. It extended under Loki, freezing the blood and tears he had left.

Laufey stood before him, his large hands clenched into fists and his face twisted into disgust. Alive and well, he scowled down at his son.

“Pathetic,” he said.

Loki could do nothing but stare silently up at the giant he had killed. Two more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“A disappointment, to be sure,” came another voice from behind Loki. It was a voice he knew all too well.

Odin stepped into his line of view on his right and came to stand beside Laufey. He was not dressed in the Midgard clothes he had died in, but rather the golden armor of the day of Thor’s coronation.

“You should have left him with us,” said Laufey.

“To die?”

“It would have spared many.”

“My son…” Odin began, addressing Loki now, “if I had told you the complete truth, would it have changed the crimes you committed?”

Loki nodded vigorously and reached out a hand. A silent plea. Odin regarded it a moment.

“I think not,” he concluded, taking a step back. Loki responded with a panicked sound at the back of his throat.

Another flash illuminated the room, forcing Loki to shield his eyes. When he opened them again they were no longer inside, but rather on the edge of the Bifrost. Heimdall’s observatory was gone, the rainbow bridge splintered as it led to the end of the planet.

“Round and round we go,” said Odin. “Nothing changes. We live, we die, you live a life of misery, you die, you return. The cycle starts anew, but it always ends the same. Asgardian, Jotun. In the end, you belong to neither. You have no home.”

Fresh tears threatened to spill over. Loki once again outstretched a hand to his fathers.

_Please._

Odin stepped forward and slowly shook his head.

“No, Loki.”

Loki’s lips strained against the thread holding them together. He could only watch as Odin lunged forward to shove him backward; with nothing but space behind him, Loki fell.

 

“This is stupid! This is _insane!_ Why are we letting her do this?” Pepper rambled as the three headed down the corridor, Jane leading the way.

“I don’t like it any more than you do, but today is apparently a good day to not heed my advice,” Erik replied.

“We don’t have any choice,” said Jane. “If I don’t do this then we might have to kiss half the universe goodbye.”

They turned down the final hallway and half-ran to the end of the corridor. Jane got there first, unease and excitement both sitting uncomfortably in her stomach. She impatiently waited for Pepper and Erik to catch up.

“This is a bad idea,” Pepper said one last time as the other two moved out of her way so she could access the security panel. She typed in a code and placed her thumb on the screen for it to read. Recognizing her, the panel beeped and the door unlocked with three loud _clanks._

Erik grabbed hold of the edges and pulled open the heavy door. All three looked inside the vault.

It looked exactly how the most secure bank vault would, with only one narrow table at the center. On top of the table sat the box with the glowing red line down the center. The Aether.

“Are you sure you want to do this? If this goes wrong, it will kill you,” said Erik, placing a hand on Jane’s shoulder. She looked up at him.

“I know. But you know me. I’m bad at standing around and doing nothing; always gotta bury myself in my work.”

“Jane…”

“I’ll be okay,” she assured, nodding her head as if it would make herself believe it. “If I’m not, thanks for everything, Erik.”

She faced forward and took a step into the vault, her shoulder slipping from Erik’s grasp.

“Good luck,” said Pepper.

“Thanks,” Jane replied, not taking her eyes off the Aether.

Behind her, Erik and Pepper pushed the vault door closed. They peered in through the window, watching.

Jane slowly approached the Aether.

 _“Jane Foster,”_ it whispered to her.

“You remember me,” she said.

_“We do.”_

Jane stood before the box and raised her hand. The red glow brightened. Slowly, she placed her hand along the side of it. Her head immediately felt heavy, her body tired. It was a familiar sensation, one she had felt during the final hours of being its host. She straightened her posture, determined.

“Let me use your power,” she said.

_“You are mortal. You cannot wield us.”_

“I can. I did before.”

_“You were a boat, something to carry us to a stronger host. We cared not for your weak body. We do not care for it now.”_

“Let me use your power and I will carry you again.”

_“You will die if you carry us for too long. You know this.”_

“I won’t have to. I just need you until my world is safe. We have a bond, don’t we? I’m the only human ever to touch you. Let me connect with you again, just one last time.”

The Aether fell silent for a moment, then Jane felt a vibration flow through her. The rectangular box glowed red as it twisted open. The Aether rose from it and floated before her.

_“We have an agreement, for we no longer wish to sleep. We wish to be awakened. Wield us, Jane Foster, and do not hold back. Use us to our full potential.”_

Jane had no time to brace herself as the Aether rushed at her, filling her eyes, nose, and mouth; it left a bitter taste in the back of her throat. Her head swam and she felt as if she were floating, floating in a sea of red that infected every fiber of her being.

 

Loki was falling through color and light. His entire body had caught fire. He fell, every part of him in pure agony. He tumbled, his limbs pulled in different directions. He smelled only the unmistakable stench of burnt flesh and singed hair.

He could not scream. The thread that bound his mouth closed would not burn.

His fall was stopped short as his leg snagged on a branch of Yggdrasil; he dangled there, upside down. The fire had gone out, but the anguish remained. Far off he could hear the laughter. Odin laughed, Sif laughed, Skadi laughed, the Warriors Three laughed from their seats in Valhalla, Hela laughed upon her throne in the deepest depths of the universe. Laufey stood beside her, laughing at the pitiful son that should have died on that frozen rock he was left upon. Thor laughed...

He did not have the strength to cover his ears, nor the will to shake himself free from the branch.

Then came another laugh. It was a laugh he knew better than any of the others’. It was bitter and sharp. The closer it drew, the more robust it became. The branch wavered and Loki looked up and saw its source.

“By the Norns, you truly are the most wretched child,” the voice sneered. Those eyes bore into him, the same eyes Loki looked into a mirror and saw every day of his life. That grin that could piss off the most forgiving and frighten the weakest. He knew that too. How could he not? It was himself. But he looked starved and sick, with dark circles under his eyes and skin so pale it was almost translucent. His unwashed hair was slicked back and sweat beaded his forehead. He wore the armor he had worn on Earth during his conquest, forgoing the cape and helmet.

The vile warmonger Loki sat down on the branch, letting his feet dangle next to where the real Loki hung.

“Why didn’t you just give it to him? Why run?” asked the other Loki.

Loki could not reply.

“Oh right, sorry. Forgot about the…” The other Loki gestured to his own mouth, wiggling his finger, referring to the thread that held Loki’s mouth closed. “Shame, isn’t it? Being silenced. Remember how they silenced you on the return to Asgard? _That_ was humiliating.”

He tapped at Loki’s caught foot.

“You could have been happy. _Free._ But no, that fucking sentiment always drives you back to them, doesn’t it? Frigga, Odin, Thor… _that woman_.” He wrinkled his nose. “Of all the mortals… Why? Because she put salve on the wounds that _she_ caused? What did you ever hope to gain with her? She was great in bed, true, but we can get that anywhere.”

The other Loki winked at himself with a suggestive smirk. He jumped to his feet, the branch shaking with every move. The real Loki felt his foot loosen slightly from where it was stuck.

“Could you imagine if we hadn’t been left to die as an infant? We certainly would not have all the problems we do now. No abandonment issues, no pathetic romantic feelings towards mortals. We’d have a throne!” The other Loki chuckled and spread his arms out. “Probably not the Asgardian throne, but I’d take the Jotun throne over nothing. Nothing, that’s what you have now.

“Thanos would have made us a king, you know. But you had to go fuck it up. You couldn’t even take over Midgard. The Frost Giants could have taken over Earth in less time. Or maybe that’s the Asgardian in you that always messes with things. You like failing, falling. It’s your natural state.” He grinned wildly again. “Your unspoken truth, if you will.

“Conviction, that’s what that stupid mortal said you lacked. Unfortunately, it’s true. You don’t believe in anything, not even yourself. What did you go down to Earth to do? Rule? What good would a throne on Earth have done you?”

Loki had heard enough; he sharply wriggled his foot, snapping the branch that held him there. The other Loki swooped in just in time, snatching him by the ankle.

“I wasn’t finished!” he snarled. “What good would it have done you? You don’t care about anything, including yourself. How many times did you lie to yourself and Thanos about that day on the edge of the Bifrost? How many times did you tell yourself that Thor threw you off and not that you didn’t willingly let go?”

Loki whimpered at the grip around his ankle.

“You truly are the liesmith, except you lie to yourself more than anyone else. That’s what tears you up the most. You were more honest with that woman than anybody else in the entire universe. She understood us in a way we don’t even know. The last thing you ever did to her was lie; you’re final betrayal. Lies are all we know. All we are. She understood that.”

Loki kicked at the other Loki’s hand, but he just held on tighter.

“I know how you feel about her, but she’s not the reason you’re here. Tell me, what do you believe in, Loki of Jotunheim? Loki of Asgard. Loki of… no place in particular. Loki, always alone.”

Loki hung there limply.

Who was this? A shadow of who he used to be or of who he truly was? Why did he come to him now and say these things? _Truths_ … that’s what they were. Things he had lied to himself about for too long.

He pawed at the thread, sticking his fingers between his lips. His eyes watered. He could hear the other Loki laughing again, but he couldn’t stop. He was done listening. It was too painful.

 _Three… two… one…_ Loki sharply pulled his jaw down. His lips at long last parted; some of the thread tore through the flesh, some of it gave way and came back through the holes the needle had punctured. At the end of it, he felt he could breathe at long last. His mouth tasted only of blood and salt. He heard the other Loki sigh. _Please shut up..._

“Oh, Loki. Just because you can…” The other Loki trailed off.

The branch wavered again and Loki felt the grip on his ankle loosen slightly. He looked up and his eyes widened. The other Loki gaped too. Approaching them, dressed in the finest gold, white, and blue was Frigga.

Loki felt himself float, the grip on his ankle gone as he was righted. He gradually came down until he was sitting on the branch beside her. He glanced around. Only the two of them were there.

“He’s gone, my son,” said Frigga. He turned to her, fresh tears in his eyes.

“M-My… mind…”

“Shh, Loki. I know it hurts to speak. Despite everything you have experienced in this awful place, I am not a part of it. Your mind did not create me, and neither did the device Thanos put you in.”

“How?”

A smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkled.

“I have my ways,” she said, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Loki’s face. A small noise escaped the back of his throat as he leaned into the touch. His lips tingled and the taste of blood vanished from his mouth as Frigga healed him.

“I remember the day your father brought you home. I had expected much from him upon his return.” Her smiled widened. “But I did not expect him to bring home a son.”

“You were not angry with him?”

“Of course I was; I was furious. But with him, not you. I fell in love with you the moment I held you in my arms. I didn’t care who gave birth to you or where you came from. You are my son, Loki, and I will love you for all eternity.”

Tears spilled from her eyes and she pulled him in for a hug. Loki clung to her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault…” he said.

Frigga pulled back and held his face in both hands.

“Now there’s my king.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

_“Loki…”_

Loki’s eyes widened at the distant call of his name.

“Did you hear that?” he said, looking out across space.

Frigga smiled, but said nothing.

Loki turned back to her only to find she had vanished. He clenched his hands into fists.

 _“Loki! Come back to me,”_ the voice came again.

Loki whipped around and he saw her. Her eyes were completely black and her long hair flew about her face as if she were underwater. She held a hand out to him.

“Jane.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! We're almost at the end guys!!! I will be posting the final chapter and the epilogue on the same day and I'll be doing that this weekend, so prepare yourselves!! >=D
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments! They mean so much to me <33 
> 
> As always, a big THANK YOU to DownToTheSea for being a fantastic beta <333


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Darkness engulfed her. It filled her senses until all she could taste, smell, and see was a red-tinted world around her. Jane no longer heard its voice, but rather felt its wants and desires in her blood. This was beyond any glimpse into the power that she had carried years ago. Now it flowed through her body and her mind. Her broken leg mended with a snap of her fingers.

Erik’s voice sounded so far away as she walked by him and Pepper.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She turned to him, eyes black as night.

“I’m fine. _Better_.” Jane looked down at the brace. She blinked and snapped her fingers. Just like that, her leg was mended; the brace split in two and the halves fell to the floor.

“Better,” she repeated.

Pepper and Erik exchanged a look as they trailed after Jane.

 

The Avengers Headquarters compound looked like a warzone. Very few of the buildings were untouched. They had come up from the hub next to the river. From inside, it hadn’t seemed so bad, but once they got a good look at the outside, they could tell the damage was much worse. Several of the connected buildings were missing pieces here and there. The large “A” on the side of the white main building was covered in scorch marks. The long building to their right had all of its windows shattered; the roof was collapsed in on itself. Where the training center on their left used to be was now a pile of rubble.

Erik and Pepper gaped at the destruction, while Jane focused on the ship far above in the sky.

All about them the Avengers took on several different alien species, including the Chitauri. There was another race that resembled them, but wore different armor and had more arms. Some fired blasters, others just used their physical attributes to claw and bite. Plenty of them lay unmoving in the snow. A leviathan swooped down with a roar as another fresh round of grunts dropped from its back to join the fight.

Pepper and Erik could not keep up with who was where. Hulk bounded past them, War Machine flew beside Falcon in the air; Pepper had to squint to realize that, yes, that was Captain America on the far side of the campus.

“They came back,” she said, tears in her eyes. Erik touched her shoulder.

“We should go back inside.” His voice was drowned out by an explosion behind the building; the two of them ducked in cover.

“What about-?” Pepper started, gesturing vaguely in front of them, but stopped. Jane was no longer standing there. “Where’d she…?”

“Up there!” Erik pointed at the floating figure in the sky. It was Jane; she was heading further and further away from the battle, the Aether carrying her farther up into the sky, towards the ship.

“Jane!” Erik called after her.

If she heard him, she made no sign of it.

Thanos’ ship hung high in the atmosphere. The few scattered clouds did not cover it; the sun was out and it gleamed off the surface. It would be a beautiful day if not for the carnage.

Jane floated high enough that she could almost touch it. The Aether worked through her body, protecting her from the cold and allowing her to breathe the thin air.

She placed a hand on the side and closed her eyes, looking for an entrance.

A door opened.

Jane opened her dark eyes and flew around the ship to where the opening was. Waiting inside stood a large figure with purple skin and a golden gauntlet on his left hand. On the first knuckle a golden yellow gem glittered in the light, while the second knuckle glowed blue.

“Thanos,” she muttered to herself, keeping a good amount of distance from him.

“Ah, yes, the Aether. The fluid reality stone. Once it was the treasure of the Dark Elves, before they destroyed themselves because they feared the light. Such a selfish gem; it takes and it takes. It will eventually take your life, woman. Why not spare yourself the pain and hand it over?” Thanos held out his golden hand.

Jane floated there, streams of red encircling her body.

“Where is Loki?” she said.

Thanos’ brow furrowed.

“What?”

“Loki of Asgard. Where is he? I will not repeat myself again.”

Thanos smiled.

“Ah, so you were the one using the Aether when it led me straight to him. Judging by how you’re able to control the stone, you must have developed some sort of bond with it. You’re the sneaking stowaway he spoke of.” He chuckled, eying the streams about Jane’s body. “And here I thought mortals were simple wretched animals that only showed a semblance of strength when backed into a corner. I must say, your race continues to surprise me.”

Jane raised her arms then punched a fist through the air. The Aether obeyed and shot out red spikes at Thanos. He dodged the first, but was hit straight-on in the shoulder by the second, pushing him back slightly. Jane paused her assault.

Thanos turned his head to her and rolled the struck shoulder. There was no blood, no sign she had done any damage.

 _Shit._ Jane lashed out again, striking him in the face, then the abdomen, then the other shoulder. Thanos’ body shook with laughter.

“Perhaps I spoke too soon, mortal,” he said. “You may be able to wield the reality stone, but you do not know _how_. It’s pathetic. Hand it over to someone who does know how to use it. If you do so without further delay, I may even consider sparing you.”

The Aether ran quick through Jane’s veins in fear and anger. She raised both hands and gave a loud cry as she sent more spears of dark matter down upon Thanos’ head. As he took it all on, a small sliver of dark matter slipped passed his boots, unnoticed.

 

Tony landed hard on his back. He groaned and got to one knee.

“God, this is just New York all over again. Anybody got a visual on the big guy?” he asked.

“I do...” replied Rhodey, pausing only a moment. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Natasha’s voice came through the channel.

“The ship! Look at the ship!” said Rhodey.

Tony looked up and spotted something dark and red floating in the air next to the ship.

“The Aether…” said Thor from Tony’s left.

“ _That’s_ the Aether when in use? Wait, what the hell is it doing up there!?” Tony snapped, using his hand blaster on a Chitauri.

Thor continued to stare, his one eye wide.

“..Jane…”

“That’s _Jane!?_ What the fuck is she…?” Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jane was supposed to be down, _safe_ in the bunker. “What the hell is she thinking?”

Thor curved around Tony, tearing apart another Chitauri with a bolt of lightning. He paused to shoot another glance up at the sky.

“She’s doing what she must.”

 

In the depths of the Sanctuary II, a shapeless sliver of dark matter traveled, searching. It slithered through every room, giving only half a second to each. Without the legions aboard, the ship hummed, nearly empty. It slipped through the brig, passing by the frost giantess without so much as sparing her a glance. It was not her that it wanted.

And then it came upon a room at the very end of a long corridor.

The door was tightly locked, not that that was any problem for the piece of dark matter. It threw itself through the door and for the first time, stopped. At the center of the large, open room was a uvula-shaped device. The sliver of matter approached it, scurrying to the base to examine it as it ignored the lanky being that stood in front of a screen off to the side. The shape at the center of the room had the consistency of molasses and the color of a deep bruise. The sliver did not hesitate to dive right into it.

 

Jane flew through space and time. Stars hurtled by her, nebulas burned bright, but she paid them no heed. They were not real. None of this was real. Not the color, nor the light.

She flew out and finally saw it –Yggdrasil, in all of its fantastic glory. It was massive and it branched out farther than she could comprehend. She searched through the branches. Jane did not know how she knew, but she knew he was here. She had to move fast. If he fell from the branches then he would be lost to her forever.

Jane took off head first into the stardust, leaving comet tails in her wake.

“Loki!” she called. Could he hear her? Would he even want to?

It felt as if she searched for hours. Her eyes welled. What if he _had_ fallen? Was his mind lost to this purgatorial maze?

A flash and a sparkle caught her eye. She flew further down the tree to get a better look at it. And then, at last, she spotted him.

“Loki…” She almost laughed in relief. He sat on the edge of one of the branches, his back to her. Jane flew faster, as if preparing to sweep him off the branch. Even if she wanted to, she knew she could not touch him. This wasn’t real; it was all in his head. In order for this to work, he had to trust her. She stopped short a few feet from him.

“Loki, come back to me!” she beckoned. Loki whirled around, eyes wide. There were tearstains down his cheeks and dried blood around his mouth. What had this place done to him?

“Jane,” he breathed.

“Loki, come back to me.” She held out her hand.

He looked upon her and she wondered if he even believed she was real. _Believe._ Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I do not know how to,” he said, his voice a whimper that echoed into the vastness of the World Tree.

“You must! We cannot fight this war without you.”

“There is no stopping it. I started it. It’s my fault…” His voice was on the verge of breaking. “What can _a monster_ do?”

“You’re not a monster. Okay, so you started this, you screwed up, but you can also finish it. Help us! Help _me_.”

“Jane…”

“Nobody cares if you’re a frost giant or an Asgardian! You’re _Loki_ , god of mischief. In every Earth myth about you causing trouble, the story always ends the same. It always ends with you _fixing_ everything. Now come on, let’s go cause some mischief for Thanos, yeah?”

Loki huffed out a weak laugh.

“You are impossibly sentimental and… what’s the Earth term? Corny?”

“Yeah, well, you’re a big drama queen,” Jane rebutted with a small smile.

Loki returned the smile.

“King,” he corrected, getting to his feet, balancing himself on the branch. He leaned forward and took Jane’s hand. His touch was pleasantly cool.

“No! No, no, no!” Maw could only protest and fumble with the controls of this damned ancient device. He turned to the mass and attempted to use his power. “Stay together…”

But it was too late, the device was crumbling from the inside.

“No!”

Along the underside of the mass, it cracked. Ice formed along the new opening and trickled onto the floor. Maw could barely react as it scurried, freezing over the metal as it went, until it reached his foot.

Ebony Maw was a frozen block within seconds.

 

Thousands of miles in the sky, Jane cocooned herself inside the Aether as Thanos released attack after attack upon her. She had her fists clenched as all she could do was protect herself. Thanos could not get in, but she could not do anything to him. As long as it was just her alone up there, she had no chance of defeating him.

Outside the bubble of dark matter, Thanos was getting aggravated.

“You were amusing at first, but now you are only delaying the inevitable!” he shouted at her, sending another attack of gold against her. “You cannot hide in there forever.”

Thanos paid no heed to the sudden drop in temperature in the hallway behind him, nor to the ice that crept along the walls and floor. His attention was focused on Jane and the Aether.

He did not even notice as the ice snuck up to his boots. He drew his gloved hand back, ready to strike a blow that would surely punch a hole into the bubble of dark matter. As he turned his body, his legs stopped short. The energy shrunk back as he looked down. The ice crept up his legs until his entire lower half was encased in a solid block.

“What!?” he bellowed. He struggled to move, but it was futile. He gritted his teeth and summoned energy from the gauntlet to bring down upon the ice –but it would not come. “I don’t understand! What-?”

He stopped short as he spotted the approaching figure in the corner of his eye. It was not until the figure had come completely around him that it dawned on him.

“Odinson?”

Loki stood before him, his skin tinted blue and his eyes red as blood. Along his face were the markings of a Jotun, the two above his left eye distorted from the scar that cut across them. He wore his full black and green armor, complete with the golden horns that enhanced a royal glow about his face. His green cape billowed from his shoulders.

“How did you escape!?’ Thanos roared.

A smile spread across Loki’s face.

“It seems I have a much stronger will than you thought,” he said. Behind him in the sky, the bubble of dark matter opened, revealing Jane as the streams flew about her; she came forward and landed beside Loki.

“He has a stronger _soul_ ,” she added.

The gauntlet on Thanos’ fist shook. He stared at it.

“No, no! This is impossible!” he shouted.

Loki raised his hand and beckoned with his index finger.

“I believe you have something of mine,” he said.

From the two knuckles of the Infinity Gauntlet, the stones detached themselves and floated out of his reach.

“No! Stop! How-? You’re nothing but a pathetic half-breed, cast out! How could _you…?_ ” Thanos snarled.

The two stones hovered above Loki’s open palm, slowly circling each other.

“The Tesseract and I bonded a few years ago, thanks to you,” Loki said with a smirk. “It was not difficult to sway its allegiance. As for the soul stone… with the help of two very important people by my side, by will alone, we broke through one of the most ancient and powerful interrogation devices created by the Elders of the Universe. The soul stone has a new master, a stronger one. It will no longer take orders from you.”

“Inferior beings! You know nothing of the universe! My Lady Death shall be satisfied-”

Jane lifted her hand into the air, throwing a spear of dark matter through Thanos’ chest. He bellowed out a cry of pain.

“You cannot kill me!” he declared.

“You’re right,” said Jane.

The space stone hovered higher into the air.

“But where you’re going, Lady Death will never find you,” Loki finished.

Dark matter rose to meet the space stone, surrounding it. In the blink of an eye, they merged and a black hole in reality formed. A strong wind blew rough around the three, pulling anything and everything towards the opening. If not for the Infinity Stones Loki and Jane held, they would have easily been carried away. With a wave of Loki’s hand, the ice around Thanos melted and he was quickly lifted off the floor.

“No! Stop!” he protested, grasping at air as he rose towards the portal. He shouted and bellowed until the black hole swallowed him completely.

All at once the black hole vanished and the wind stopped. The two stones came apart, the space stone returning to Loki’s hand. He watched for a moment as his blue skin faded back to the familiar pale peach. It felt good to do it himself; now it was _his_ choice to appear however he chose.

“He’s gone,” said Jane, still staring up at the space the black hole had been.

“Yes.”

Jane turned to him, her eyes still black. He matched her gaze. She looked so beautiful with those dark, powerful eyes…

“Loki, you’re such an asshole.”

He blinked. “What.”

“You sent me back to Earth without telling me your plan. Didn’t you trust me?” she asked.

“Of course I do. I just didn’t want Thanos to hurt you! He would have killed you the moment he saw you! I had to get you out of there,” he insisted.

“I know, but still…”

“I’m sorry,” said Loki, his eyes searching her face for forgiveness. Jane continued to frown for a moment. Finally, she let out a sigh.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me, big time.”

Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His lips only brushed against hers when from behind them they heard the unmistakable sound of Iron Man’s jets.

“Hey, love birds. Save it, will ya?” said Tony. Loki and Jane turned to face him. Loki nodded to him in acknowledgement.

“Stark.”

“Reindeer Games.”

 

Exhaustion crept up on Jane and gripped tight around her like a noose. She stood in front of the box, sheer will alone keeping her on her feet. Her body wavered slightly. She shook her head and kept a firm hold on the box.

Around her stood Loki and Erik. Natasha, Thor, and Tony stood a ways back, ready to be a line of defense should something happen.

“Jane, let me help-” started Loki.

“Haven’t you done enough?” Erik interrupted. “Go on Jane. You can do this.”

“She cannot do this on her own. The Aether is an incredibly powerful-”

“She carried it this far without your help. She doesn’t need-”

“Guys!” Jane spoke up, not taking her eyes off the box. “Could you not bicker while I do this?”

Erik mumbled an apology while Loki took a few steps away from him so that he stood in Jane’s peripheral vision.

“I’m just saying, I’m here if you need me,” he said softly.

Jane closed her eyes. She knew and she was grateful. But Erik was right, she had to do this on her own. She breathed in deep through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

 _“You allowed us to reunite with our brother,”_ she could hear the Aether whisper.

“I did.”

_“We would very much like to stay with you, Jane Foster. What a fun creature you are.”_

“Sorry. Doing that will kill me, remember?”

_“Ah, yes… such a pity.”_

Jane could feel the Aether’s grip on her tighten. She focused on her breathing.

“Let me go,” said Jane.

_“For what? So that we may return to our slumber for another thousand years? We would prefer to keep you, Jane Foster. Keep you until your body expires and then move onto another.”_

“No…” Jane chest heaved; she wasn’t sure when she had started hyperventilating. Her body trembled as her mind was filled with nothing but red. Jane’s legs gave out from under her and her vision clouded over.

 

“Jane! Jane?” Loki cradled Jane’s head with one hand and placed another over her eyes. “The reality stone isn’t giving her up without a fight.”

“What’s happening!?” Tony shouted from the corridor.

“I don’t understand. Why her?” said Thor from the doorway. He looked angrily over at Erik. “Why did you let this happen to her?”

“It was her choice. She wouldn’t listen to me,” said Erik.

Loki held Jane in his arms as she dealt with her own internal battle. Her arms locked the rectangular box close to her chest. His jaw set as he looked down at her.

Erik glared at him.

“This is your fault,” he said.

Loki finally looked up. “Mine?”

“You had the Aether brought to Earth.”

“Thanos would have acquired it from the Collector if we had not taken it.”

Erik’s hands balled into fists.

“You changed her!” he shouted, his body shaking.

Loki’s gaze met Thor’s for a moment before he turned away.

“People change, they grow. I did nothing. If she changed, it was by her own doing, her own choices. You said it yourself, she made this choice. She chose to trust me just as she chose to let the Aether in. Both may have been reckless, but…” He spared another glance up at Erik, “Jane always was a reckless woman. Isn’t that why we worry so much?” A bittersweet smile played at the edge of Loki’s mouth before he turned his attention back to the trembling body in his arms.

“Come on, Jane. Return to me as I returned to you,” he said softly against her. “Please, Jane. I need you.”

 

Jane was drowning in an ocean of red. It invaded her senses, her body, she couldn’t scream. Her hand blindly groped the space before her. She was choking, dying. The Aether was going to kill her before it would give her up. It abandoned her last time for a stronger host, but now it wanted more than a host, it wanted her soul.

Everything was painted red, but she could see so much. She could see Earth, damaged but nothing it couldn’t bounce back from. She could see Thanos drifting through space for all eternity; his Lady Death would never come for him. Jane could see the moon she had crashed on. Oh, how it seemed like a lifetime ago. She could not see Loki, but she could feel him. The scars under her fingertips, the silkiness of his hair. How he smelled of freshly fallen snow. How his voice was heaven in her ear when he cried out her name in ecstasy. The way his velvet accent embraced her name on his tongue. The way they would lean into each other, warm and safe. His laughter, a smile.

She could feel a hand slip into her own and hold tight. Was this a memory? Whose hand was this? Perhaps it was not a hand at all, but the Aether eating away at her.

“Jane…”

No, she knew that voice.

She held onto the hand firmly as she reached out her other hand. She was close enough to touch the red-tinted stars. She could do it now. Jane’s fingertips brushed against a constellation, she twirled her body around a cluster. She laughed as she squeezed the hand that continued to hold hers.

Jane looked out into the dark, red universe.

It was real, she knew that now. But what was holding her hand was real too. It was about time she let herself have both.

“Release me,” she said one last time.

At last, the red faded and she could breathe again.

Jane opened her eyes and smiled. In one hand she held the box, now with a glowing line of red down the middle. In her other hand was Loki’s. He was looking down at her, his features soft with relief.

Jane sat up and glanced around at her company. Tony and Natasha stood in the doorway while Thor was now inside the vault. Erik stood over Loki’s shoulder, his fists relaxing and his jaw slack.

Thor smiled as Tony and Natasha exchanged a look.

Loki stood, gently pulling Jane to her feet along with him. She turned to the platform in the center of the vault and set the Aether at the center. A wave of finality washed over her and she shivered. It was over.


	21. Epilogue

Loki gave the space stone one final glance before setting it in the suitcase.

Erik blinked. “Just like that?”

“I see no reason for me to carry it anymore. Besides, I’m certain my brother will keep better care of it. It always was safest in Asgardian hands,” said Loki.

Tony smiled and closed the suitcase.

“Fair enough,” he said, handing the case to Thor.

“And what of the Aether?” Thor asked.

“King T’Challa has guaranteed that it will be safe in Wakanda,” said Tony.

Loki followed Thor outside as he made his way back to Asgard’s ship.

“Are you sure you do not wish to stay?” asked Thor.

“I think we both know it’s for the best.”

“You and Jane did save the planet.”

Loki smirked.

“Are you jealous, brother?” he prodded, just a little.

Thor only chuckled.

“No, of course not… maybe a little. But not because of the bond you two share. I will always carry Jane in my heart, but not in the way you think. I met her when I was cast out. She was by my side during a difficult time. What she and I had romantically couldn’t last. Though I will always treasure our friendship. What I envy about you two is how despite it all, you managed to hold onto her. She deserves that level of commitment.”

Thor trotted up the ramp of the ship and paused when Loki did not follow. He turned. Loki said nothing, a frown etched onto his face.

“You’re going to leave her, aren’t you?” said Thor.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. Thor came back down the ramp, his feet heavy on the metal. Loki raised his hands in defense.

“Look, I can’t have what happened with the Aether happen again. It was foolish and reckless of her. She’s… fragile. She’s brave, yes, but sometimes careless and…”

“Mortal?”

Loki’s gaze met Thor’s. He sighed.

“I’ll never be ready,” he said, his eyes shining in the setting daylight.

Thor clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder and smiled.

“You do know there are ways. Ways our father would have forbidden in the past, but I won’t. Idunn managed to save seeds from her apple orchard. If you wish, I will allow Jane to have one. I know how much Jane means to you and if the day comes when you both want to be married, you will have my blessing.”

A deep crimson rushed to Loki’s cheeks.

“M-married? Who said anything about-?”

“I thought you liked her,” Thor said with a grin.

“I-I do! I just…”

“Loki, are you blushing? Wait, more importantly, are you speechless?”

“ _No._ ”

Thor laughed again and turned to go back up the ramp. Loki narrowed his eyes.

Two can play at this game, he thought with a smirk. He followed Thor up until they were walking side-by-side.

“So,” said Loki, “now would probably be a good time to tell you we are related by blood after all.”

Thor halted in his tracks.

“What!?”

 

“Now that Earth has control of three Infinity Stones, we shouldn’t expect any enemies to come with war anytime soon,” said Thor. “Earth is now the most powerful planet in the cosmos.”

“Is that such a good thing?” Natasha asked as Pepper handed her a glass of champagne. “And what if Thanos comes back?”

“He’s kinda trapped in a void between dimensions. Even if he finds a way to escape, there’s the high likeliness it won’t be our universe,” Jane explained.

“Well, I’m not worried,” said Tony with a smile. “If anything bad comes a-knockin’, the Avengers will be ready. All of us.”

The living room wasn’t big enough for all of them. The old team and the newcomers all crowded in. Vision stood next to Wanda, Steve next to Tony, Korg next to Natasha, Thor beside Loki while Jane stood on Loki’s opposite side. Pepper finished handing out the glasses of champagne.

“To the Avengers,” said Steve, raising his glass.

“To Jane,” said Erik.

“To the Avengers and Jane!” shouted Thor with gusto. The entire room echoed Thor’s proclamation.

“To Jane,” Loki said softly, looking down at her. Jane felt her cheeks flush as they all drank.

“To Loki,” she said before downing her own. Thor was close enough to hear her and grinned.

“To my brother Loki!” he exclaimed.

There were a few hesitant glances thrown about. Tony looked at Loki and raised his glass.

“To Loki,” he agreed. Erik didn’t say anything, but he raised his glass nonetheless. It was a start.

Loki’s chest puffed slightly and he raised his chin. Jane rolled her eyes and took a swig of her champagne.

 

Jane sipped at her second glass of champagne as she stared out the cracked window.

The music in the room next door pounded; echoes of laughter and cheering could be heard. No doubt someone was tearing up the dance floor. As if the building needed any more tearing.

After all the alien bodies were cleared and the rest of Thanos’ army either fled or were taken prisoners, it seemed like a sense of normalcy was needed. Reconstruction was to begin on Avengers Headquarters over the next few days. For tonight, everybody just wanted to celebrate saving the planet. To celebrate being alive.

The winter sky was so clear, and out here upstate, Jane could see the stars perfectly. Her stars.

Out of the shadows of the dark room emerged a figure.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked.

Jane turned and almost sighed. She couldn’t help but think how handsome Loki looked in that form-fitting black suit. He probably tailored it himself.

“I don’t really mind,” she replied, turning back to the window.

Loki came up to her side to look up at the sky with her.

“They’re beautiful,” he said. “As are you.”

Jane pressed her lips together, trying to hide the smile.

“Now who’s being corny? But thanks. You too. Not just like this,” she quickly added. “Your blue skin is nice too.”

“Thank you, I think.”

“Why don’t you keep it blue?” she asked.

“For now, I’m more comfortable like this.”

“Okay.” Her gaze flickered to the ring on Loki’s right ring finger. “I’m surprised they’re letting you keep it.”

“As am I. The soul stone is not something one idly carries. I suppose it is because they don’t know what else to do with it. Also Thor said it’s probably best that I carry it instead of Earth. Can’t have too many Infinity Stones at such close proximity to one another.”

“So you are leaving Earth?” she said, disappointment settling in her stomach.

“It’s my prize for helping save it. I may have gained your friends’ respect, but not their trust. I doubt I’ll ever earn that, not entirely.”

“You have mine,” said Jane.

Loki looked down at her, his hand finding hers.

“I know.”

Jane scooted closer and moved her hand so that it was around Loki’s waist. He quickly relaxed to the touch and placed his own free hand around her.

“So where to?” she said, looking out at the sky again.

“You wish to come with me?” he said.

“Of course.”

“What about your work?”

“Erik’s gonna carry on with it. If the data from the day my bridge shot me into space has told us anything, it’s that it still needs a lot of tweaks. _A lot._ I mean, we can always visit and I can check in and see how it’s going. Maybe work on it a little bit before running off to another planet with you. Maybe someday he’ll finish it without telling me and surprise us on some rainy rest stop planet. We can show him vamooj,” she said with a grin. She turned to look up at his face to see if he was smiling. He leaned down, his lips meeting hers halfway.

Jane almost dropped her glass. She pushed herself up onto her toes to kiss him back. The hand at his waist tightened around the fabric of his suit.

The two pulled back. Jane smiled, a little embarrassed by how fast her heart was beating.

“We’ll need a new ship,” Loki grumbled. Jane’s smile faded.

“What did Thanos do to our ship?”

“It’s gone.”

“Oh…” she muttered with a sad frown, “I liked that ship.”

“Me too. The Renberget will be tough to replace.”

Jane paused, then slowly grinned.

“You just said the ship’s name. You never did that before.”

Loki’s brow furrowed.

“That’s what you’re taking away from this?”

“We can always find another ship, right?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“Then we will. Maybe this time you can pick the name.” Jane briefly wondered how easy it might be to get Loki to come with her on an Ikea date. They would need name ideas, after all.

Neither said anything for a moment, the music from the other room filling the silence.

“Skadi was on the Sanctuary II when it left Earth’s atmosphere,” Loki said idly.

“Did you want to go after her?”

“No.”

 “Are you gonna be okay?” Jane asked.

Loki paused, thinking it over. Finally, he spoke.

“Yeah. For the first time I think I will be. As long as I have you by my side.”

“And what about when I won’t be there?” The question hung in the air a moment. “I’m just a heartbeat in your life.”

 “No, you’re far more than that. I’m certain we’ll find a way,” said Loki, raising his ringed finger, allowing the implication to speak for itself.

“Huh, that could be an option,” she said. “But not right now.”

Loki nodded. Not tonight. It was something they could discuss another day, at another time, perhaps on another world. Perhaps on some day when they were no longer recovering from a cosmic war.

“Jane, I love you,” he whispered then, his voice soft and genuine.

Jane blinked and looked up at him. She knew he did, but she did not expect him to be the one to say it first. Her smile widened.

“I love you too.”

Loki gave her a gentle, affectionate squeeze, his eyes shining. A silent thank you.

They both shyly turned back to the stars.

“So where to?” asked Loki.

“Hmm,” Jane said in thought as she scanned over the constellations. “I bet Sirius is nice this time of year.”

“Which one is that?”

Jane pointed at the brightest star in the sky.

“That one,” she said, swallowing the last of her champagne and placing the glass down on the windowsill. Loki tightened his arms around her.

“An excellent choice.”

 

 

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest, warmest thank you to DownToTheSea (viennainspringtime on tumblr (GO CHECK THEM OUT)) for being the best beta I could have hoped for on this fic. Thank you for your hard work in editing, in putting up with me on my most frustrated of days, and for being my biggest supporter throughout this whole thing <33 I mean it when I say this fic wouldn’t have been completed without you, so thank you THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart <3 <3
> 
> Thank you all to the readers who've stuck with me on this journey, for everyone who left a comment, like, kudo, or reblogged the chapter posts on tumblr. If you're reading this long after I've posted this epilogue, then thank you too for checking my fic out :D
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic as much as I have. I've never written anything this long before, so it was very much a learning experience. I had so much fun writing the different worlds our fave pair traveled to and I love writing lokane so much! I hope to write more for them in the future. There are no direct plans for a sequel to this fic at the present time, but I'm not ruling it out 110%
> 
> If you wanna follow me on tumblr, my url is discovampireforjesus. Stay cool and thank you all again <3


End file.
